


Mátame otra vez

by NocturnaIV



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys In Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Tal vez ellos desconocían el amor de forma convencional. No podían conformarse con simples cuentos ni compañías vacías. Amarlos era oscuro y decadente, peligroso y lleno de ponzoña. A veces implicaba perder una guerra y morir sin miedo. Pero había quienes tomaban el riesgo y subían las apuestas.





	1. Chapter 1

Una pequeña sonrisa quiso asomarse en su rostro cuando vio la enorme estructura quemarse. Pete dejó que el flequillo cayera sobre su rostro para esconder la emoción que se formaba en su pecho y que quería jalar más la comisura de sus labios. Simplemente una de las cosas más caóticas e interesantes que el ser humano había logrado mejorar era los incendios. La explosión con tonos verdes y humo negro que penetraba todo era de las maravillas y más interesantes cosas que había visto últimamente. Por primera vez veía algo mejor que la lluvia y se trataba de microscópicos copos azabaches que descendían desde la nube que ellos habían creado. Todo eso se asemejaba a un cuadro inducido por pesadillas. Al mirar sus manos notó como su piel se estaba llenando del hollín que caía como una maldita navidad oscura. Pero no se movió, se quedó ahí, disfrutando el contaminado arte improvisado.

Las llamas color esmeralda parecían capaces de consumir todo a su alrededor con rapidez catastrófica pero el tóxico humo rodeaba el entorno como una cúpula de neblina. Le encantaría llevarse el silencioso crédito del asunto, pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo se lo debían a los vampiros, ese increíble espectáculo de destrucción contra las cadenas de control social no se hubiese dado sin el líder de los vampiros y sus seguidores.

\- Hay que reconocerles algo… -comentó Henrietta, sosteniendo un papel que se incineraba hasta encender su cigarrillo en pitillo largo y elegante justo antes de botar su instrumento improvisado.

Sus ojos se desviaron a su amiga, ella parecía analizar al enorme grupo de chicos vampiros varios metros más allá. Algunos padres habían llegado y abrazaban a sus hijos mientras estos lloraban. Eso tenía sentido ¿No? Mocosos de doce años aferrados a las faldas de sus progenitores, asustados por casi haber perdido aquello que creían era su esencia individual. Pero nadie acudiría corriendo por Firkle. _Ellos_ eran su familia, quienes habían arriesgado todo para salvarlo. Así era como funcionaban las cosas.

\- ¿Qué los vampiros son unos llorones exagerados? Porque eso ya se lo reconozco desde que los conocemos. –aventuró Michael, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del menor de los góticos.

Este último sonrió.

\- También. –acordó Henrietta y aun así continuó con su idea- Pero hay que darles algo de crédito porque pasada la moda de los vampiros siguieron manteniéndose...

\- ¿Estás diciendo que no son conformistas? –preguntó con sorpresa Pete y apartó su cabello con un movimiento casual- ¿En serio?

\- Son unos niños buenos, populares y con excelentes notas. –le recordó Michael- Son unos totales conformistas…

\- …y leales. Si, lo sé. –Henrietta levantó las cejas con cierta crueldad- Pero siguieron siendo ellos cuando pasó la moda inicial, fueron leales a su brillantina y dietas vegetarianas. Claro, que sean leales no evita que su estado de lamentable conformismo opaque sus pocas buenas cualidades. –rio.

 _Vampiros vegetarianos_.

Pete contuvo su comentario cuando otra explosión derrumbó la segunda planta de la construcción. La sonrisa en Firkle se volvió oscura y empatizó con su sentimiento. La considerable diferencia de edad que separaba al menor del grupo con ellos no hacía que fuesen más protectores con él. Todos se cuidaban entre ellos. En una sociedad llena de falsedad y títulos sociales que realmente no eran reales, el vínculo que los unía era auténtico. Pero a veces pasaban cosas así por no estar juntos todo el tiempo, alguien tomaba ventaja de uno de ellos. Como en esa ocasión, un grupo de seudo-terapeutas se habían instalado en South Park y como en otras ocasiones, los grupos “ _oscuros_ ” habían sido el objetivo a tomar. Simplemente se habían llevado a los más jóvenes y al puro estilo de la “ _Naranja Mecánica_ ” habían intentado domesticar a sus sujetos de prueba para que fueran “ _normales_ ”.

\- ¿Por qué siempre debemos ser nosotros? –preguntó Firkle, encendiendo uno de sus cigarrillos con bastante fastidio.

\- Porque todo aquello que no entre en sus perfectas etiquetas les incomoda. –le explicó Michael.

\- Nada tiene sentido. –le recordó Pete- No intentes ponerle uno a esta estupidez.

Todos asintieron. Los chicos vampiro estaban disminuyendo en número, las sirenas de bomberos por fin se anunciaban en ese incompetente pueblo.

\- ¿Quieren ir a mi casa? –propuso Henrietta- No se me antoja hablar con las marionetas de uniforme azul.

La casa de la chica siempre era uno de los lugares de reunión. Seguramente porque su madre se volvía loca al ver a tres chicos estar en la habitación de su _princesa de la oscuridad_ y mucho más ahora, con sus relucientes dieciséis años de edad. Lo que esa mujer no entendía es que no había lugar más seguro para su hija que con ellos.

\- Paso. –respondió Pete y botó la colilla de su cigarrillo- Mi casa queda cerca.

Y no quería escuchar la ridícula voz cantarina de la mamá de Henrietta cada diez minutos espiándolos.

\- ¿Seguro? –Michael lo miró con sorpresa.

Él se encogió de hombros y no hubo más presiones. Sus amigos se retiraron, la calle aun nevando cenizas de hollín. Por acto reflejo apartó su cabello para mirar mejor. Las llamas verdes ya casi habían desaparecido y solo quedaba el espeso humo sobre los escombros.

\- Llegamos a tiempo.

No se inmutó, había notado que el líder de los vampiros había estado esperando para hablarle todo ese tiempo. Aun así, sacó otro cigarrillo y lo encendió, fingiendo que no lo había escuchado.

\- No creí que ellos harían…

\- Lo sé. –cortó Pete, apretando ligeramente el filtro- Bastardos.

Nunca creyó que fueran a ese extremo para volverlos ovejas fáciles de controlar…

\- Me alegra que este lugar desaparezca. –continuó Mike- La Técnica Ludovico es algo enfermo.

No pudo evitar girarse para mirarlo con sincera sorpresa. La sonrisa en Mike se amplió ligeramente, parecía que deseaba darse un par de palmadas en la espalda para auto-felicitarse.

\- ¿Cómo…? –preguntó Pete.

\- Los góticos no son los únicos que leen “ _La Naranja Mecánica_ ”. –le recordó el chico- Drogar a niños para luego exponerlos a imágenes de lo que aman para que terminen repudiándolas… -negó- No quiero saber qué había en esas jeringas.

Químicos suficientemente raros como para que al encenderse ocasionaran enormes explosiones y llamas de color verde.

\- Gracias. –continuó Mike, insistiendo en hacer una conversación absurda y sin sentido.

\- No entiendo.

El líder de los vampiros fue quien averiguó donde estaban los chicos y había liderado la búsqueda esta vez. En realidad, cuando encontraron las jeringas y sillas con amarras esperando víctimas, había sido Mike quien le extendió el encendedor para que iniciara todo el caos. Técnicamente era gracias a Mike que ahora ambos estaban cubiertos por pequeños puntos negros que ya cubrían la calle. El fuego verde, el humo tóxico, todo era Mike.

 _Por Mike_ , se corrigió.

La bruma de oscuro humo que rodeaba el ambiente lo obligó a mirar más de cerca al chico de sonrisa afable y sintió fastidio ante lo que encontró, se notaba que Mike era una persona popular, pero era increíblemente atractivo, cómodo con su cuerpo y perpetuo en su estilo.

\- Años atrás cuando pasó el incidente del campamento que “ _convertía_ ” a vampiros y góticos en emos, ustedes tomaron el liderazgo, tú sabías que algo malo había pasado e hiciste todo para solucionarlo. –Mike se encogió de hombros, admitiendo su fallo con esa naturaleza tan carismática y odiosa suya- Yo no me di cuenta cuando algunos de mis seguidores desaparecieron. –lo miró- La forma en que lidiaste con el asunto me inspiró.

\- Cállate. –ordenó Pete, rodando los ojos.

Lo que le faltaba…

Que la persona perfecta pero que también fuese un buen chico y esclavo de su moda lo admirara... a él ¿En serio…?

\- ¿Firkle está bien?

A este sujeto sí que le gustaba hablar…

\- No te incumbe.

Pete se preguntó por qué seguían ahí. Las sirenas estaban cerca, ya había dejado de caer hollín y el fuego se estaba apagando. No había una verdadera razón para mantenerse en ese lugar. Así que se giró, lo hizo lento y se encaminó hacia la casa de sus padres.

\- ¿Pete?

\- ¿Qué haces siguiéndome? –preguntó sorprendido, no pensó que realmente lo haría a pesar de darle la oportunidad.

\- ¿Hice algo que te molestara? –continuó Mike.

\- Solo me voy a mi casa.

Bueno, a la casa rodante en el patio de sus padres que él había vuelto su habitación.

La mano de Mike se cerró en su muñeca, pudo sentir el anillo en forma de garra que tenía en el dedo anular clavarse ligeramente en su piel.

\- Espera. –había un pedido urgente en la voz de Mike, un ligero tono de súplica ahí.

\- ¿Qué…?

Tal vez si terminaban pronto con eso podría irse. Tal vez si le daba sus cinco minutos necesarios de atención podría dejar de pensar en llamas verdes y humo negro, en la risa del _chico bueno_ de Mike cuando varios minutos atrás tomó el hacha de incendios y la usó para romper la puerta donde Firkle había sido encerrado, actuando como algún tipo de héroe oscuro.

\- Vampiros y góticos no deberíamos llevarnos mal. No después de todo este tiempo. –continuó Mike- Trabajamos bien juntos.

\- No somos aliados. –luchó por soltarse, pero al no dar resultado Pete solo rodó los ojos, dejó que la indiferencia tiñera sus palabras- No vamos a ir a sus ridículas reuniones.

Mike lo miró con frustración, algo bastante común en los últimos años. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había sido consciente que el _niño bonito_ solía mirarlo como si fuese algo que no comprendiera. Nunca le preguntó qué le ocurría, porque seguramente era lo que Mike deseaba. Además, todos miraban a los góticos como si vinieran de otro planeta y no pudiesen comprender qué rayos pasaba por sus cabezas. El hecho que el líder de los vampiros pareciera fascinado y frustrado al mismo tiempo y exclusivamente con él, no cambiaba nada.

\- Llámame loco…

\- No, gracias, serías mucho más interesante si estuvieses loco. –le cortó Pete, sonriendo de lado.

E inmediatamente dejó que su cabello cayera sobre su rostro para ocultar la comisura levantada, el cinismo en su humor. Pero Mike lo notó y sin soltar su mano, llevó los dedos libres para tocar su largo flequillo y meterlo atrás de su oreja.

\- ¿Qué demonios…?

Pete no se movió. Estúpidamente no se apartó y dejó la pregunta en el aire. Solo pensó que estaba a media cuadra de su casa, que fue estúpido no irse con Henrietta y los chicos, que no debió esperar por Mike cuando supo que este así lo deseaba. Y definitivamente era una locura no apartarlo en ese momento.

\- Tienes hollín ahí. –respondió Mike excesivamente bajo, como si fuese un secreto lo que haría.

Y tal vez así debía ser, porque Pete sintió el pulgar del chico deslizarse sobre su labio inferior, seguir la curva del mismo desde una comisura a otra. Luego lo vio reír y pensó en apartarse, en que eso seguramente era una broma de mal gusto.

\- Te manché más. –se explicó Mike, mostrando el pulgar sucio, de seguro había dejado de tener un punto de hollín para ser una línea de comando.

\- Inútil. –gruñó.

\- Lo arreglaré. –prometió el líder de los vampiros y cumplió.

La lengua cálida recorrió el perfil de su labio inferior, lo tomó por sorpresa y sintió vértigo. La mirada de Mike se enganchó con la suya, había algo de esa seguridad propia de los chicos populares y no pudo borrársela, solo dejó que la sorpresa lo consumiera, porque ¿Quién en su sano juicio saborearía hollín por su propia elección? ¿Quién soltaría su muñeca para deslizar los dedos por su brazo hasta llegar a su nuca y sostenerlo? ¿Quién creería que era buena idea juntar los labios con los suyos y besarlo? ¿Y quién era él para cerrar los ojos y corresponder? Porque lo hizo, pasó de un estado vegetativo de _dejarse besar_ a enredarse en el mismo sinuoso movimiento de esa lengua cálida que lo retaba. Por estúpido que parezca la idea de que tal vez Mike si tuviese algún poder vampírico le atravesó por la mente cuando su cuerpo se derrumbó contra él perdiendo la compostura, tal vez porque el fuego de esos labios fueron hipnóticos. _Eso era real_. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando se dio cuenta que Mike no usaba colmillos falsos de esos que vendían en las tiendas de disfraces, esas cosas parecían reales, los sintió raspar su labio inferior hasta casi herirlo y cuando los perfiló con la punta de su lengua pudo jurar que no eran accesorios. Pero eso era imposible…

Pero también eran irregulares, afilados, listos para morderlo y dejar marcas.

Mike se separó con una pequeña risa, muy consciente de su curiosidad.

\- Los hice yo mismo. –explicó, separando su boca para que pudiera verlos mejor- Son acrílicos y usé pegamento para dentadura. –sonrió- Puedo morder con ellos.

_Escalofríos…_

\- Tanta creatividad desperdiciada en esa mariconada. –respondió inmediatamente Pete, girando los ojos.

\- Gracias por la parte de creativo. –Mike se acercó tentativamente, inclinando el rostro hasta volver a acortar la distancia entre ambos- Eres como un campo minado, debo ir con cuidado cuando se trata de ti.

\- O alejarte.

El corazón le latía con fuerza. Por suerte su boca tenía vida propia y sabía cómo responder a pesar de tener los labios hinchados y la sangre pesada.

Mike se encogió de hombros, lo hizo de forma casual, como si fuese normal sentir deseos de dar un relajante paseo por un campo minado, gustarle un gótico, que este fuese chico y casualmente se tratase de Pete.

No tenía sentido, eso era una locura.

 _El mundo no tiene sentido_.

\- Bien, estás loco. –sentenció, esa era la única explicación que le quedaba.

Eso debía ser. El líder de los vampiros simplemente había perdido la razón. Porque solo un estúpido confundiría con otra cosa los ojos de cachorro enamorado que le estaba dedicando Mike en ese momento.

¡Locura!

\- “ _La ciencia no nos ha enseñado aún si la locura es o no lo más sublime de la inteligencia._ ” –recitó Mike, apoyando teatralmente una mano en el pecho e inclinando el torso como un galante caballero victoriano- Si mis sentimientos son rasgos de locura…

Pete se cruzó de brazos, intentando no lucir impresionado.

\- No cites a Edgar Allan Poe para seducirme, sabes que el tipo es deprimente.

\- ¿Funciona? –jugó Mike.

No se había alejado, aun con el muro de sus brazos, Mike encontraba fácil estar así de cerca a su rostro, sin respetar su espacio personal.

\- ¿El qué? –preguntó bruscamente Pete.

\- Seducirte. -murmuró el líder de los vampiros, visiblemente entretenido.

\- Me voy. –sentenció girándose, tomando aire y creando espacio entre ambos para poder enfocarse.

\- ¿Dije…?

Pete miró al chico lindo por sobre su hombro, Mike estaba desconcertado y perdido. Por increíble que fuese, todo eso era simplemente por él ¿Qué hacía enfocándose a tanto detalle en el líder de los vampiros? El mundo mismo había perdido lo que le quedaba d razón. Eso debía ser. Pero Mike no era un gótico, no era familia, era… algo más.

\- ¿Sabes dónde vivo? –preguntó en su lugar.

El líder de los vampiros asintió. Por supuesto, algo sobre “ _romántico acoso_ ” debió aprender de sus lecturas en esas novelas sobrenaturales para chicas.

\- Mañana nos vemos para tomar un café ¿Entendido?

Estaba haciendo una cita, que alguien lo asesinara…

_El mundo no tenía sentido. Al demonio._

\- No tomo café. –le recordó Mike.

Bien, era bueno que no cediera ante él para darle gusto como un maldito conformista. La pequeña sonrisa en sus labios se ocultó atrás de su flequillo.

\- Bebe té o un descafeinado. –se cruzó de brazos- ¿O acaso no quieres venir conmigo?

Mike asintió, el hollín que estaba sobre el cabello negro y verde se agitó por la fuerza de su gesto. Tal vez se creyera un vampiro, pero tenía ciertos aspectos de un leal perro. También tenía el instinto impulsivo más asociado con un animal. Porque por segunda vez se acercó a él y lo besó y fue mucho más suave, un total gesto de despedida y confianza que por alguna razón fue más vergonzoso que el devorador beso de minutos atrás.

\- Podemos ser un ejemplo de convivencia, entre los vampiros y góticos. –le recordó Mike.

\- Lo hablaremos mañana, lo haces sonar como un matrimonio para unir clanes. –se apartó y se alejó, estaba siendo común que necesitara cierto espacio para pensar bien.

\- Eso no es un “ _No_ ”. –bromeó Mike a su espalda.

\- Púdrete.

\- ¡Y necesitamos trabajar en tu vocabulario!

Pete rodó los ojos, no podía creer que lo obligara a responder.

\- Entonces necesitamos arreglar esa jovialidad tuya, es vergonzosa.

Mike se rio. Él no lo regresó a ver porque supuso que tendría esa sonrisa amplia de chico bonito que tanto le incomodaba.

\- Es por tu culpa. –lo escuchó ligeramente.

Y Pete aceleró el paso, avergonzado ¿En qué se había metido? La sonrisa en sus labios le decía que todo sería cuesta abajo. Sin frenos. Sin límites. Solo el líder de los vampiros y él perdiendo el control.

\- No… -susurró, rodeando la fachada de su casa para ir su remolque- es tu culpa. –maldijo, encontrando santuario por fin.

Eso era una locura de colmillos peligrosos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas diurnas y nocturnas! Como pocas veces siento que mi saludo queda muy bien con la historia, en especial por la segunda parte.
> 
> Me pidieron que haga una pareja diferente. En realidad estaba preparando otra cosa. Y de repente soñé con esto. Así que debía darle mi primer intento. Ya saben, el primero siempre cuesta cuando intento una nueva pareja.
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Venenosa Compañía

Los pasos fuera de su habitación se aproximaron. Henrietta volvió a cerrar los ojos y su agarre en el pequeño cuerpo de Firkle fue más firme, negándose a soltarlo. El pequeño seguía dormido, se había acomodado contra su costado y no se había movido de ahí en toda la noche. El instinto de protección que había en su interior la empujaba a querer regresar el tiempo e incendiar todo otra vez para quedar satisfecha. Eventualmente Michael se había acomodado junto a ella y en algún punto la había aprisionado con sus extremidades. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y abrazó con mayor cuidado a Firkle cuando la puerta se abrió. Le gustaba estar entre dos de sus tres chicos, descansando en total calma.

\- Peque… -la irritante voz cantarina de su madre se cortó en un jadeo de pura impresión- Oh Dios…

Negación.

Desprecio.

Censura.

Vergüenza.

La puerta se cerró sin hacer ruido. La voz de la mujer se alejó por el corredor murmurando incoherencias que seguramente juzgaban cada una de sus acciones, pero sin el valor suficiente para enfrentarla y demostrarle por lo menos una vez que realmente le importaba su vida más allá del show y las pantomimas ridículas de ese papel impuesto por el cosmos que designaba la maternidad a alguien que se extirpaba un ser vivo del interior. Una sonrisa ladeada se formó en sus labios. Eso era lo que se gana, cero respetos de _su_ princesa de la oscuridad. Mejor aún que todo eso ¿Quería un show para ejecutar frente a la sociedad? Henrietta siempre estaba dispuesta a dar algo mejor que eso ¡Escándalo! ¿Dos hombres en su cama? _¡Oh no!_ ¡Ja! Y su madre tenía suerte que la noche anterior Pete dijera que se iría a casa o se lo hubiese encontrado con la cabeza enterrada en la espalda de Michael con naturalidad apremiante. Pero se había ido. Claro “ _a casa_ ”, acompañado seguramente. Pero ella jugaría su parte de inocente desconocimiento hasta que su amigo confesara que estaba en una relación ¿Y cuándo eso ocurriese? Oh… se divertiría molestándolo por ocultar su pequeña sucia aventura, como si tuviese derecho a guardar secretos entre ellos. Los góticos lo compartían todo, no había privacidad en su grupo aislado de la sociedad. La intimidad se limitaba a los conformistas que necesitaban aferrarse a algo. Pero ¿Ellos? Oh… ellos se tenían unos a los otros.

Pasos en el corredor.

Marcha militar.

Esa era su madre buscando anunciarse, despertarlos, usar todas las indirectas posibles para que dejaran de ser un enredo de afectos y tomasen algo de decencia. Que mujer más cobarde. Que inútil en sus acciones. Lo único que motivaba en ella era matarla con indiferencia. Mil veces mejor que gritarle. Mucho más efectivo.

Pero Firkle comenzó a despertarse, lo miró acurrucarse justo debajo de su busto, directo contra sus costillas y cerrar la mano en la tela de su vestido, negándose a soltar la protección que le ofrecía. Firkle era el único que aun lucía como un niño, en especial cuando dormía y su labial se corría. El rostro redondo, las largas pestañas y el cabello cubriendo sus ojos. Aún a sus doce años, Firkle descansaba plácidamente cuando estaba con ellos. Todos sabían que el menor de los góticos tenía problemas de sueño, sus demonios internos lo atormentaban constantemente al encontrarse solo. Pero Henrietta sabía bien que, si estaba con ellos, Firkle dormía con las defensas bajas y era del tipo de persona que sorpresivamente gustaba de acurrucarse. Así que ¿Quién era ella para negarle el descanso que hasta los muertos obtenían? Firkle era pequeño, con sus dedos amarillos por la nicotina y los párpados ligeramente violáceos por la falta de sueño constante. Ella acarició el cabello para despejar la frente ancha del niño con cierta añoranza en sus acciones, extrañaba tener esa edad. Porque a sus quince años podía esforzarse por concentrarse en esos detalles, pero en realidad era consciente de otras cosas.

_Michael._

El cuerpo alargado que la cubría del todo, el mentón sobre su cabeza que descansaba plácidamente, el calor humano presionado en su costado, la mano sobre la boca de su estómago, las piernas que entre estas habían capturado las suyas y la respiración suave que pausadamente le hacía consciente de lo cerca que estaban ambos. Michael la tenía atrapada como tantas otras veces. Pero mientras en el pasado nunca había reparado en ello, la historia era diferente en esos momentos y la hacía sentir extraña. Porque si ella no veía mal la manera en que protegía a Firkle de una mala noche ¿Por qué debía analizar excesivamente las acciones de Michael?

\- ¿Qué hora es…? –murmuró Firkle cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

\- Las diez de la mañana. –respondió Michael conteniendo un largo bostezo.

Así que… estaba despierto.

Henrietta esperó, tenía las piernas capturadas, la falda cubriendo solo sus caderas, la ropa arrugada y la mano de Michael estaba cerca a encontrarse con sus senos y aun podía sentir la respiración del mismo tocarla. Esperó. Pero él no se movió.

\- Debería irme… -Firkle se sentó, lo hizo con naturalidad cuando se estiró visiblemente mejor descansado- Sino terminaré invernando aquí.

\- Sabes que puedes quedarte. –apuntó Henrietta, apenas y logró apoyar su codo libre sobre el cobertor para levantar un poco más el rostro.

Michael afirmó el agarre de la mano que estaba sobre su vientre, evitando así que fuese más lejos. Ella quiso protestar, detestaba ser consciente de su figura, pero también odiaba caer en la reacción femenina clásica al sentirse incómoda cuando alguien la tocaba donde creía ser _imperfecta_. Pero muy en el fondo lo hacía y era extraño, porque no debería importarle todo eso. Ese era su cuerpo, sin restricciones ridículas, ni torturas sociales. Entonces…

¿Por qué…?

¿Por qué aún recordaba vívidamente las palabras de Michael? Meses atrás habían estado viendo un documental que criticaba el lavado cerebral que sufrían los consumidores. Todos se habían estado riendo de los testimonios de las pobres víctimas del mercado. Cuando una mujer comentó lo que gastaba en dietas insufribles para ser tomada en serio, Michael rodó los ojos y como si fuese totalmente natural había dicho que él no entendía el gusto por pieles cubriendo huesos cuando él encontraba más excitante y hermoso un cuerpo femenino lleno de curvas, muslos anchos, caderas anchas, suave carne. El silencio se había hecho repentinamente hasta que Pete soltó una carcajada y la miró, guiñándole un ojo.

_Oh… ahora podría vengarse de ese pequeño truhan._

Quien fuese su pareja sería el receptor de su venenoso humor. Lo torturaría con gustoso placer como vendetta personal. A menos que eso fuese lo que Pete deseara, porque en cuyo caso se volvería la aliada ponzoñosa de esa pobre alma en desgracia que había rendido sus rodillas frente al peligroso Pete. Como fuese, se vengaría con la dulzura exquisita que tanto le caracterizaba.

Dulce, dulce venganza.

\- Si, quédate. –Michael por fin la dejó ir cuando se sentó y prestó toda la atención al niño- Podemos ir por un café y llamar a Pete.

Firkle negó con determinación y ella sabía por qué. Para el pequeño, Pete era un tipo de modelo a seguir, detestaba mostrarse débil porque creía que eso delataba la diferencia de edad que había entre ellos. Firkle quería ser tomado en serio, un igual. A veces olvidaba que era exactamente la manera en que lo consideraban. En realidad, ella lo veía como su compacto psicópata de bolsillo. Pero Henrietta no lo presionaba, había algo dulzón en la forma en que Firkle se presionaba a si mismo por el reconocimiento de Pete, de la misma manera que Pete lo hacía por esta a la par de Michael. Sus hombres eran como cianuro en azúcar, pequeñas golosinas letales que poca gente tenía la suerte de conocer. En parte, lo agradecía porque ¿Quién sería ella sin sus góticos?

\- No, quiero cambiarme de ropa. –Firkle estiró la camisa arrugada para demostrar su punto- ¿Nos vemos en la tarde?

Henrietta asintió, dejó que el chico se escoltara solo fuera de su casa y ella cayó de vuelta a la cama. Michael debía estar a punto de irse, rara vez se quedaban a solas por mucho tiempo. No era boba, las cosas estaban cambiando. Pero ¿Era algo que quería que ocurriese? ¿Disfrutaba de ser tan consciente respecto a Michael? ¿No podían ser los cuatro amigos y mantenerse impunes a los dictámenes del mundo? Aunque… Por otro lado… ¿No la hacía feliz saber que Michael también era consciente de su presencia? ¿No calmaba su agitada percepción saber que, como en ese momento, Michael estaba mirándole las piernas recubiertas de medias oscuras sin realmente ser consciente de lo obvio que era? ¿No era agradable tenerlo atrapado en la extensión misma de su ser? Ella cruzó las piernas y se estiró, fingió cerrar los ojos al hacerlo, como si se quitara la pereza, pero notó que Michael seguía ahí, observándola.

El corazón se le aceleró, estaba jugando con bordes que no sabía si quería destruir.

\- Bien ¿Tú quieres café? –aventuró impulsándose para sentarse.

En el acto ambos quedaron increíblemente cerca y Henrietta ladeó el rostro, buscando entre los rizos desordenados la mirada del chico.

A veces no sabía qué quería.

\- Claro. –Michael se levantó y conectó la cafetera que le había regalado dos cumpleaños atrás, la excusa perfecta para no dejar su dormitorio ni por la ambrosía que necesitaban sus paladares- ¿Crees que Pete este bien?

Ella enmarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Celoso…? –jugó.

La amistad de Michael y Pete era preciada, eran mejores amigos, tenían un vínculo especial. Ella nunca se metería ahí, no arruinaría nada en el grupo porque ellos eran su familia, les debía demasiado, podía verlos por horas sin aburrirse. Sus chicos eran sagrados, sus bienes más preciados.

\- Henrietta… -regañó Michael.

Ella sonrió, a Pete no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que bromeara a costa de la amistad que tenían esos dos, pero ¿A Michael? Oh, él no era muy feliz cuando ella insinuaba que los _mejores amigos_ eran los papás del grupo. Esa actitud firme solo la hacía salivar más veneno picante.

\- ¿Me vas a castigar, _papá_? –preguntó divertida, lanzando el rostro hacia atrás en una carcajada cruel.

\- No. Henrietta. No. –Michael siguió apuntándola con su dedo índice mientras el aroma a café inundaba la habitación- En verdad, eres mala.

\- Malvada. –corrigió, inclinándose en su dirección, consciente de la distancia que había entre ambos- Pete está bien, es normal que ya tenga citas.

\- ¿Citas? –preguntó con sorpresa Michael, más de la esperada- Pensé que ayer se fue a casa.

Ella golpeó el espacio a su lado, le hizo una señal para que volviera a su lado y cuando así lo hizo, lo miró. Michael era el elegantemente anticuado del grupo, por lo menos ante sus ojos, tenía un aura de poder que se metía bajo la tierra, era misterioso, indiferente y tenía una manera de mirarlo todo desde muy arriba. Excepto a ellos. Cuando se trataba del resto de góticos era franco, transparente como el cristal.

\- Así que ahora debemos lidiar con _citas_. –continuó Michael- Y relaciones, noviazgos… corazones rotos. –lo último lo dijo como una sentencia de muerte, pesado y resignado.

\- Si alguien se atreve a dañar a Pete, tú lo consuelas a él y yo le rompo la cara a la escoria que se atrevió a firmar su sentencia. –lo golpeó con su hombro para animarlo ligeramente- Tal vez debas sostener a Firkle para que no termine matando al infeliz.

Eso lo hizo sonreír y su corazón se aceleró.

\- Pete ha pasado por mucho, no quiero que nada más le ocurra. –se explicó Michael.

\- Todos hemos pasado por algo…

\- Si. –el chico la miró con resolución- Pero Firkle aún es pequeño, en esa área está seguro y tú…

\- ¿Y yo…? –preguntó, si fuese otra persona estaría a la defensiva, creería que iban a insultarla o menospreciarla en el terreno del amor, pero confiaba en él, en sus palabras.

\- Tú sabes cuidarte bien, eres inteligente, no te conformarías con cualquiera por unas gotas de atención.

Ella sonrió, esa palabra, _“conformismo_ ”, era como el enemigo infinito.

Nunca detenerse al borde del camino. Nunca dejar de luchar. Nunca acentuarse ni echar raíces. Nunca conformarse. Jamás seguir las reglas del juego.

\- Pete también es fuerte. –le recordó Henrietta, él era capaz de luchar contra el mundo si era necesario- Nadie va a romperlo.

\- Lo sé…

Tal vez Michael lo negase, pero era como un padre, era el buen líder que pensaba en ellos y se olvidaba de sí mismo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿No debería temer que termines atrapado y alguien ose lastimarte?

\- Henrietta…

El regaño llegó, un suave tono burlón escondido en el fondo llamó su atención.

Michael se levantó y tomó la taza que siempre usaba cuando estaba ahí, ella se la había conseguido, tenía forma de un cráneo real, se podía admirar las asperezas y bordes de los huesos con gran detalle. El chico sirvió dos tazas, preparó primero el suyo de la manera que le gustaba a ella. Así que esperó, admiró como Michael se movía por su habitación, era obvio que conocía el lugar de memoria y seguramente lo había visto todo, hasta aquello que ella hubiese preferido que no. Pero sus chicos eran parte de su vida, ella sabía todo de ellos, los había visto crecer, había rebuscado en sus cajones como parte de sus venenosas bromas ¿Por qué tener restricciones con ellos? No era una dama, no podía apenarse ante las libertades que ella misma les entregó con gusto y no planeaba quitarles. Ni siquiera con Michael. No iba a cambiar nada de su perfecta armonía.

El chico se aproximó y se quedó parado frente a ella, seguía mirándola con esa burla previa, como si fuese ridículo que algún día él cambiaría las cosas por un amor o calentura.

La taza apareció frente a su rostro.

Henrietta la tomó con ambas manos y lo atrapó entre sus dedos en el proceso. Él había sabido que eso pasaría, lo permitió o mejor dicho fue una invitación extendida y bien recibida. Ambos estaban sosteniendo la cercanía. Michael estaba inclinado sobre ella. La diferencia de estatura más grande que nunca, se sintió sobrecogida por su presencia.

\- Soy inmune a eso. –respondió el chico.

\- _¿Eso?_ ¿Las relaciones? –ella sonrió, el afilado veneno empapando su lengua- ¿Tienes miedo de que te rompan el corazón…? –apretó sus labios con fingida empatía- ¿Por eso crees que eres inmune?

Michael sonrió, se fue inclinando hasta que su rodilla se apoyó sobre la alfombra y la otra pierna quedó flexionada. En ese momento parecía un juramento caballeresco, ambos sosteniendo una taza de café, intimando de forma tan particular. O tal vez ella era una reina que pedía el sacrificio final a su súbdito y este caía a sus pies jurando lealtad.

\- No temo a nada. Ya llevo años bebiendo pequeñas dosis, cada vez más concentradas, de ese veneno llamado amor. –se acercó un poco más y bebió de _su_ taza, la midió fríamente mientras calentaba el aliento y dejaba que ella lo sintiese en su boca- Ya escogí mi veneno hace mucho tiempo.

La taza descendió, ambos la guiaron hasta el piso y la soltaron al mismo tiempo. Henrietta lo tomó del rostro, sintiendo esa electricidad innegable que afectaba a los cuerpos mortales. Lo acercó a sus labios y lo envenenó, besó su boca en un todo o nada que sabía podría destruirla. Él la empujó hacia atrás, correspondió el acto con abrumadora pasión. Michael apoyó las manos en sus muslos, las empujó en una carrera ascendente y sin delicadeza, la presionó bajo sus dedos, recorrió la curva de sus piernas hasta estar por debajo de su falda, tomándola del trasero. Él gruñó contra su boca, sonó furioso y extasiado. Ella lo tomó de la nuca, enredó sus dedos entre los rizos y jaló de ellos. Ambos podían estar haciendo la estupidez más grande del mundo. Su otra mano lo rodeó por el cuello, sus dedos se clavaron en la base de su columna buscando dejar puntos morados como recuerdo de ese atentado social. Michael desahogó la frustración y ella drenó su veneno en él. Cuando ambos perdieron todo, su beso se volvió suave, menos urgente y sus manos se acariciaron, pero sin soltarse ni detener la invasión.

La puerta de su habitación se volvió a abrir.

\- ¡Dios!

La cobarde de su madre huyó sin cerrar la puerta.

Ella se separó y soltó una carcajada. Lo que esa mujer siempre creyó que pasaba en su habitación apenas estaba iniciando.

\- Creo que tu madre me va a odiar más. –comentó Michael, creando un nada inocente camino de besos por sus clavículas y en caída hacia el escote de sus senos desarrollados.

Henrietta lo tomó del mentón con su dedo índice para que la mirase. No iba a decirle que se detuviese, no era una dama, ni una flor frágil. En parte, quería ser destruida tanto como buscaba arruinarlo. Tampoco creía en límites cuando se trataba de Michael, parte de ella sentía que había una relación entre ambos desde antes de que siquiera se diesen cuenta. Tan delicadamente platónica como para no herir a nadie y ahora tan tangible que parecía borrar cualquier idea equivocada.

\- Espero que tú seas quien más odie mi madre. –murmuró.

\- Me puedo esforzar para darle razones. –prometió Michael- No planeo pedirle permiso para tenerte.

\- Me tendrás que rogar a mí. –picó.

\- Creí que la tortura a la que constantemente me sometes era suficiente pago.

\- ¿Tortura? –ella soltó una carcajada- Dime cómo para seguir haciéndolo.

Y no mentía, en verdad no tenía idea de qué había hecho. Pero Michael solo la miró por entero, como si su cabello desordenado, su ropa estirada, el escote mal acomodado, las piernas expuestas y la tela recogida entre sus muslos fuese suficiente muestra cuando de tortura se trataba.

\- Igual tendrás que rogarme. –contratacó en broma.  

Ambos sonrieron y lentamente se fueron soltando. Él le extendió su taza y luego recuperó la propia. El vapor del café los acomodó en el suelo, ella usando su cama como espaldar y Michael recostado en su regazo. Ambos usando la ropa del día anterior que aun guardaba el aroma a químicos y humo, con la puerta escandalosamente abierta y los labios del chico encontrándose casualmente en sus muslos para descuidados besos y arrebatadas mordidas mientras ella leía en voz alta poesía y se ataban mutuamente con prometedoras miradas discretas cargadas de veneno concentrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas oscuras! Pensaba hacer esto otro one-shot pero dado de que técnicamente es la continuación del capítulo anterior, preferí seguir por aquí. Tal vez, en el futuro, haya un FirklexIke, pero cuando sean más grandes. Por el momento me quedo con estas dos parejas. Y sí, quiero continuar con otros capítulos, todos pequeños escenarios de la interacción entre ellos. 
> 
> Me gusta que Henrietta se considere destructiva o corrosiva y que esa percepción naciera cuando fue aislada por el resto de sus compañeras pero que el concepto se volviese positivo y céntrico de su ser al ser recibida por los góticos.  
> "Sus chicos" es un concepto que algunas lectoras deben reconocer. Cuando eres la única chica en un grupo, sientes que tus amigos son "tus chicos", por lo menos te lo dices mentalmente con orgullo y no necesariamente de una forma romántica. 
> 
> La percepción que tiene Henrietta del grupo de los góticos habla de lo aislados que son y como esos vínculos internos se han estrechado tanto que las barreras del individuo se han roto o por lo menos teóricamente.  
> Michael es un buen papá, digo, líder, se preocupa por los suyos. Henrietta no juega a ser la mamá, ella es una reina muy tirana y amada, aun cuando es protectora. 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	3. Arriesgado

Mike observó en silencio y se recordó respirar para calmarse. Pero en su intento terminó delatando su presencia por el profundo suspiro de exasperación que seguramente habían escuchado hasta la otra mesa. Pete lo regresó a ver enmarcando una ceja, seguramente el gótico debía estarse preguntando en ese momento por qué lo había invitado en primer lugar. Y en parte… si ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Para enseñarle su increíble química con el heredero de esa cafetería? Porque eso ya lo sabía. Lamentablemente era consciente de eso. Dolorosamente lo tenía presente. Pero seguía siendo una tortura mirarlos.

\- Bueno… -el rubio intentó romper la tensión con una sonrisa amigable, de esas que se esperaba recibir como parte de un buen trato al cliente- Si necesitan algo más… -señaló el disco negro en el centro de la mesa con botones- No duden en llamar.

\- ¿Podrías traerme otro pedazo de tarta de manzana y nuez? –pidió Mike, obligándose a ser educado.

Pete observó con franca sorpresa su plato. En lo que había durado la corta conversación entre el gótico y Tweek, él había ahogado su frustración en manzana, frutos secos y canela…

\- Claro, en seguida. –el rubio lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa y se alejó-.

\- También me gusta esa tarta. –comentó Pete, mirando las migajas restantes.

Él se sintió un imbécil por no guardarle un poco.

\- Podemos compartir el siguiente pedazo. –propuso rápidamente, buscando recuperar los puntos que rápidamente había perdido desde que entraron a la cafetería.

Tweek volvió, dejó una nueva porción y él se dio cuenta que era un pedazo más grande, junto con dos tenedores. Al lanzarle una mirada a Pete, notó como este sonreía ligeramente atrás del mechón de cabello largo que cuidadosamente ocultaba parcialmente su rostro. Pero Mike se percató más allá de eso, miró como los ojos del chico seguían al rubio hasta que este debió desaparecer. Solo entonces le prestó atención.

La noche anterior se habían besado.

No solo eso.

Pete lo había invitado a una… cita… ¿Verdad…?

Eso esperaba que fuese todo eso. Pero en ese momento sentía que todo lo conquistado en horas previas gracias a la oscuridad, se opacaba bajo la luz artificial del local. Pete tomó uno de los tenedores y se llevó un pedazo a la boca. Mike se distrajo con la manía que tenía el gótico de relamerse los labios cada vez que probaba algo dulce. Lo había notado mucho tiempo atrás, pero era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca para presenciarlo. Y si antes le había parecido increíblemente atrayente esa forma tan descuidada de actuar, en ese momento sintió deseos de acortar la distancia entre ambos y besarlo. Ahí mismo. En frente de todos.

Pero Pete lo mataría.

\- ¿Qué…?

Mike parpadeó y apartó la mirada. Ya debía dejar de ser un indiscreto…

\- Nada… -bebió de su té para distraerse, esperando usar de excusa el vapor de la bebida caliente para justificar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Pete enmarcó una ceja sin creerle realmente y desvió la atención a su celular.

\- Extraño…

\- ¿Tus amigos no te contestan? –aventuró Mike, buscando un tema de conversación- He notado que has estado muy pendiente del celular.

Algo que solo hacía cuando no estaba con el resto de góticos.

\- Si… -el chico se encogió de hombros y descansó el aparato en la mesa- Tal vez se quedaron conversando toda la noche y siguen dormidos en la cama de Henrietta…

\- Ustedes son muy unidos. –comentó Mike de la forma más casual posible, era admirable la lealtad de ese grupo, no podía negarlo.

\- Si… -la mirada de Pete brilló ligeramente, había orgullo ahí, ese rasgo que tanto admiraba desde que sus caminos se cruzaron- Pero los muy malditos desaparecieron sin darme ni un aviso.

Una pesada piedra se posó en su vientre.

\- ¿Ibas a invitarlos…?

Pete lo miró como si mágicamente le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

\- No. –este movió el rostro para apartar el mechón de cabello- Pero quería avisarles que estoy contigo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y sintió pura dicha bombear por sus venas. Entonces, ese encuentro no era un secreto. Pete no se avergonzaba de estar ahí con él. Aun cuando miraba embobado al rubio con tics.

Pete… ¿Sería consciente de esas miradas…?

Si lo analizaba… no parecía el caso.

Curioso.

\- Ya veo… -sonrió sin poder evitarlo- Deben estar descansando, como dijiste. No te preocupes.

Pete asintió y volvió su atención al celular. Eso no le molestó, era agradable estar tan cerca del gótico, mirarlo tan relajado en su presencia. A esa distancia podía notar las pestañas largas que tenía Pete y que eran realmente oscuras, debían acariciar el cabello que caía parcialmente sobre el rostro estoico e indiferente. El deseo de maquillarlo se acrecentó en su mente, tener la excusa para estar mucho más cerca y acariciarlo era realmente tentador.

\- Sobre… -Pete lo atrapó mirándolo y él se sintió gratamente sorprendido al notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas- ¿Qué? –preguntó el gótico a la defensiva, haciéndose hacia atrás hasta golpear la espalda en la silla.

\- ¿Ibas a decir algo? –aventuró, sonriendo ampliamente.

\- ¿Además de que eres un imbécil?

Ese era el Pete que conocía. Pero también había nuevos aspectos, como el sonrojo y el ligero temblor en la voz. En verdad quería besarlo en ese momento. Pero debía tener cuidado en ese camino minado.

\- Anda, -animó Mike- además de “ _eso_ ” ¿Qué ibas a decir…?

El gótico lo miró con impaciencia y tamborileó sobre la mesa. El sonrojo fue más visible y la cortina de cabello ocultó la mitad del rostro que tanto le gustaba admirar ¿La otra mitad? Desapareció de su vista cuando Pete giró el rostro, fingiendo prestar atención a los cristales de la cafetería.

\- Sobre lo que dijiste ayer… y que te dije que lo hablaríamos hoy.

Mike parpadeó ligeramente perdido.

\- Oh… -sonrió, su corazón se disparó rápidamente- Sobre ser un ejemplo entre góticos y vampiros.

\- Sigue sonando como un matrimonio…

Si, le gustaba como sonaba eso porque era bastante similar a lo que proponía. Pero a honor de su propia sobrevivencia contuvo con más fuerza la sonrisa en su boca. Como líder de los vampiros, era llamado “ _príncipe_ ” por sus seguidores, lo cual era… Bien, era agradable. No iba a negarlo. Dentro de esa mentalidad, él quería que Pete fuese su consorte, su compañero con quien pudiese compartir poder y por ende título. La idea de que el estoico gótico fuese su “ _príncipe consorte_ ” era más que una idea romántica sacada de sus novelas de fantasía, era algo que le hacía hervir la sangre. Aunque… sabía que si confesaba su deseo en voz alta espantaría al chico o este se burlaría.

Pete tamborileó con más fuerza sobre la mesa. Por puro impulso Mike cubrió con su mano la del chico.

Error.

La mano del gótico se apartó en un segundo, pero al siguiente le dio un golpe fuerte. Mike sintió un ardor en el dorso de la mano que le hizo contener un jadeo. Ambos miraron el inesperado y largo arañazo que fue desde su muñeca hasta el inicio de su dedo anular. Pete tenía las uñas ligeramente largas y había herido el dorso de su mano.

\- Esto no tiene sentido… -murmuró el chico.

\- No pasa nada… -respondió inmediatamente Mike, aunque el fino corte comenzó a llenarse de pequeños puntos carmesí.

\- Maldita sea… -Pete se levantó- ¡Tweek! –llamó.

¿Iba a pedirle algo con que cubrir la herida…?

\- No es necesa…

\- Ya volvemos. –le cortó Pete y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera fuera de la cafetería.

La curiosidad lo hizo acatar. Si, también el simple hecho de que se tratarse del chico quien precedía su camino. Pete se metió al oscuro callejón junto a la cafetería, muy confiado de ser seguido. Las sombras del deteriorado lugar los rodearon y el pequeño espacio pareció desvanecer el mundo diurno que existía a unos pasos de ellos.

\- Esto no tiene sentido. –murmuró Pete, tomándolo con cuidado de la mano herida.

Una pequeña gota de sangre estaba atentando con rodar entre sus dedos.

\- No te preocupes…

En verdad intentó calmarlo.

\- No lo hago.

Una posible respuesta se quedó en su boca cuando vio a Pete inclinarse y lamer el corte. El gótico no lo miró a los ojos, se quedó observando la herida que había causado y cuando aparecieron minúsculas gotas de sangre volvió a lamer, metió la lengua entre sus dedos y llegó hasta su muñeca.

\- Esto va a pasar mucho. –advirtió Pete.

\- Por favor. –pronunció mucho antes de darse cuenta y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Pero no se retractó.

El gótico contuvo una carcajada.

\- Herirte. –lo corrigió- Si te quedas cerca de mi vas a terminar muy lastimado. No voy a temer hacerlo. No voy a contenerme. –miró el simple arañazo- En realidad, voy a querer destruirte, siempre un poco más. –susurró.

Y volvió a torturarlo con su lengua. Rápido y atrevido.

\- Entonces valdrá la pena … -respondió con franca sinceridad el líder de los vampiros.

Mike sabía que Pete era un campo minado de afilados argumentos y al parecer también contaba con garras preparadas y lo quería todo.

\- Nunca he hecho esto… estar con alguien. -confesó el gótico- Pero tú sacas lo más corrupto en mí.

Lo sabía y ese era su honor, su deliciosa maldición.

\- Aférrate –pidió Mike- y hiéreme.

\- Eres un suicida… -Pete habló como si lo estuviese insultando, pero la sonrisa en sus labios delató cuánto le gustaba su respuesta- Admito que tenemos química, pero…

\- Puedo trabajar con eso. –interrumpió al mismo tiempo que tomaba del rostro para besarlo en la oscuridad de ese callejón privado.

Porque no era ingenuo ni un tonto. Pete no lo amaba. No aún. Al parecer tenía sentimientos hacia otra persona. Pero era con él que suspiraba, justo contra su lengua cuando exploraba el cálido interior de su boca y solo para él Pete se sostenía afiladamente a sus hombros mientras lo presionaba por la cintura y el gótico perdía la fuerza por _su_ culpa y de nadie más, en especial cuando lo mordía, en los labios y dejando que los afilados colmillos perforaran la hinchada carne. Pete no lo amaba, no aún, pero en ese momento la sangre los ataba y ese era el mejor inicio para atar a su obscuro consorte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas oscuras! Me pregunto si esto cuenta como drabble largo o one-shot corto. 
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? Quiero ir armando pequeños capítulos de la vida romántica de los góticos. Sin verdaderos turnos. Solo inspiración y ennegrecido amor.
> 
> ¿Qué más les gustaría leer?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	4. Retorcidas Reglas

Los aplausos se escuchaban aun fuera del escenario, mezclándose con los gritos de adolescentes alcoholizados que estarían eufóricos por cualquier cosa que les diera una excusa para desahogar cualquier energía vital que tuviesen en la pista de baile. Michael bebió un café frío y sin azúcar para despejar su garganta, totalmente indiferente a lo que ocurría allá, aunque pudo notar que Pete intentaba esconder la emocionante y el orgullo de haber deslumbrado al público con la canción original que había ayudado a componer. En el fondo podía escuchar a la nueva banda hacer un homenaje a “ _Paradise Lost_ ”, logrando un enorme contraste con lo que recientemente había cantado. Pete y Henrietta se dedicaron a guardar sus instrumentos, mientras Firkle encendía un cigarrillo, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

\- ¿Podrían ir por una mesa mientras nosotros vamos a dejar esto en mi auto? –preguntó Henrietta ligeramente exasperada.

Siempre se ponía de esa manera cuando estaba un lugar con demasiada gente y ruido excesivo.

\- Oh, pero tenemos una ¿O no quieres sentarte con el novio de Pete y sus amigos? –bromeó Firkle.

\- No es mi novio. –gruñó el aludido, aunque era difícil tomarlo en serio cuando en su pecho descansaba un colgante en forma de murciélago que parecía no quitárselo ni para dormir.

Michael rodó los ojos, llevaban casi un mes presentando a su banda en ese lugar y frente a los vampiros. Bien, en realidad para Mike y los suficientemente valientes _súbditos_ que eran capaz de ir a un club para mayores de veintiún años sin realmente tenerlos. Aun no sabía qué opinar sobre el líder de los vampiros. Si, era obvio que estaba genuinamente interesado en Pete, se notaba por la manera en que lo adoraba como si se tratase de su reina. Y si, _reina_ , porque cuando Pete estaba alrededor de Mike lucía más y más como la reina malvada de algún cuento de hadas con eternamente enamorado pretendiente. Pero ¿Quién era él para opinar? Él tenía su propia y esquiva reina que se negaba a mirarlo en ese momento.

\- Tengo una mejor idea. –tomó el estuche alargado que contenía el bajo de Pete y se lo puso al hombro- Yo iré con Henrietta y ustedes pasen por el proceso de declinar la insistente invitación de Mike para sentarnos en su mesa.

\- Tal vez decida sentarme con él. –picó Pete, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Perfecto, hazlo. –respondió Henrietta con una de sus sonrisas más peligrosas- Me _encantaría_ contarle de la vez que escribiste un ensayo de diez páginas sobre Drácula cuando teníamos ocho años.

El franco miedo en el rostro de su amigo lo hizo reír, le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro antes de encaminarse a la salida trasera del club. Los afilados tacones de Henrietta lo seguían de cerca, asechándolo en ese pasillo oscuro. El ruido de la música se fue quedando atrás de ellos y cuando empujó la puerta sintió el frío de la noche golpearlo directamente. Desde su bolsillo sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y encendió uno, extendiéndolo a su costado. Los dedos femeninos tomaron la ofrenda en silencio mientras caminaban hacia el auto que técnicamente la chica robaba cada día. Claro, si se consideraba robar tomarlo de sus progenitores. Los instrumentos descansaron en la cajuela y sin hablarlo, ambos se sentaron en el borde de la misma, sintiendo un poco de paz en el abandonado estacionamiento, lejos del túmulo de personas que lograba asfixiar a cualquiera, que, como ellos, solían pasar el tiempo alejados de los grupos grandes. Sus ojos espiaron a Henrietta, en la manera en que dejaba marcas de labial en el filtro y hacía salir el humo de cigarrillo tan despacio que este la rodeaba en un halo de misterio, hasta enredarse en las pestañas cubiertas de rímel. Michael se retiró la chaqueta, sintiendo aun calor después de haber cantado frente a tantas personas, podía percibir el sudor pegándose a su ropa, así que se desabotonó un poco la camisa y se arremangó la misma. En pocos minutos sentiría tanto frío que la humedad en su piel lo congelaría. Pero por el momento disfrutó del choque de temperaturas y el dolor sobre su piel ante tal exposición drástica. Henrietta lo miró con cierta envidia, el vestido que llevaba puesto incluía un vertiginoso escote que mostraba las gotas perladas caer en la línea que se formaba entre sus senos, pero de seguro el resto del atuendo, que incluía mangas largas, un corsé interno que la mantenía erguida y una larga falda junto con medias de redecilla solo la estaban calentando a fuego lento. Bueno, definitivamente él se estaba avivando con solo verla. Así que Henrietta liberó el calor de la única forma que pudo y aprovechó el corte a la cadera de la falda para mostrar sus gruesos muslos y que el frío se filtrase por entre los agujeros en red sobre su pálida piel.

La puerta del club se abrió y Michael levantó la mano en gesto de saludo. La chica frente a ellos sonrió, pero mantuvo la distancia, encendiendo un cigarrillo para fumarlo.

\- Maud sigue luciendo como una muñeca. –comentó Henrietta con voz afilada.

\- ¿Lo dices por el flequillo y el cabello negro?

La chica asintió, mirando fijamente a la aludida, quien estratégicamente no los observaba, apurando su tabaco. Ese era uno de los temas que no se atrevía a indagar, la razón por la cual ambas chicas ponían gran distancia una de la otra. Varios años atrás, Maud apareció en su salón, extranjera y gótica, así que se había juntado con ellos inmediatamente. El padre de Maud viajaba constantemente y se llevaba a la chica de un lado a otro, a veces educándola en casa y otras veces dejándola en cualquier establecimiento educativo que no pareciera importarle ser más una guardería que un templo del aprender. Por unos meses en su quinto año, Michael sintió que el tiempo que había estado obligado a estar dentro del aula había sido algo soportable al tener a otro gótico con él. En ese sentido siempre había envidiado a Pete y a Henrietta que podían tenerse al otro y por la misma razón empatizaba con Firkle. Pero Maud había sido una buena compañía y contribuido al grupo con múltiples añadiduras sobre bandas y libros europeos del género gótico. Pero a pesar de que Michael siempre fue consciente que la compañía femenina iba a ser momentánea, le sorprendió la desaparición de la chica sin dejar rastro ni contactarse con ellos. Y quien apenas el año pasado había vuelto, pero mantenía considerable distancia con ellos a pesar de seguir siendo gótica. Al parecer todo se relacionaba con Henrietta, porque ambas tenían una tregua fría y afilada que parecía estar lista a explotar en cualquier momento.

Maud terminó con su cigarrillo a la par que un auto estacionaba frente a ella y esta subía, saludando con un profundo beso al chico mayor y punk que no perdió el tiempo para meter la mano bajo la blusa femenina y acariciarla. Henrietta soltó una carcajada alta y bastante cruel que seguramente desde el otro auto la oyeron.

\- Siempre dijo que primero se volaría los sesos que estar con un punk. –explicó la chica, apagando el cigarrillo en el costado metálico de la cajuela.

Frente a ellos, Maud hizo un gesto grosero sin realmente separarse del intenso beso que repentinamente la había inspirado para volverse más osada.

\- Genial, estás haciendo que nos dé un show. –maldijo Michael, rodando los ojos.

\- _Me_ haga un show. –corrigió la chica- Tú cruza los dedos y con suerte verás un par de senos. –picó.

Michael sonrió y la miró largamente, las piernas expuestas, las botas afiladas, el cuerpo atrapado en esas prendas y los desbordantes pechos que secaron su garganta. Ella debió notarlo porque le dio un empujón, reconociendo su osadía.

\- Me refería a Maud. –comentó Henrietta.

\- Que se joda Maud. –respondió sin importarle, jalando a la chica para que subiera a su regazo y lográndolo con bastante facilidad.

\- Muy posiblemente eso llegue a pasarle. –murmuró ella, tomándolo del mentón- Y tú te lo vas a perder por hacer que cubra tu vista.

\- Como si me importara.

Henrietta volvió a reír, pero se mantuvo apartada de él, sentada sobre sus rodillas, clavándole los muslos a sus costados y con las manos bajando sobre su camisa húmeda hasta el borde de su cinturón. Ese era el juego, estar al borde de algo más pero realmente no llegar. En parte comprendía la razón, a pesar del cuerpo desarrollado y la personalidad peligrosa, la chica apenas había cumplido dieciséis la semana pasada. El imprudente estilo de vida que tenían los llevaba a dejar de lado las inocentes acciones, pero la razón los hacía escapar del momento sin retorno para postergarlo hasta que estuviesen listos.

\- Firkle debe estar preguntándose dónde estamos, lo dejamos como tercera rueda. –comentó Henrietta, atentando con bajarse de él.

Pero Michael la tomó de la muñeca y volvió a jalarla a su lado, haciendo una presión firme para que se mantuviese con él.

\- Firkle debe estarse divirtiendo al torturar a Mike con el permiso de Pete. –razonó- Y no tendríamos que preocuparnos si les dijéramos de lo nuestro.

Esta vez ella rio con más crueldad y subió las manos hasta tomarlo del rostro con firmeza. Ahí estaba su reina, su vil hechicera que lo tenía bajo una maldición el control real de su mundo. Tan indiferente y aburrida, tan cruel y dura al mirarlo. Pero aun así era todo lo que él ya había amado y era la condena que sabía que se merecía.

\- No hay un _nosotros_. –susurró Henrietta y lo hizo mirar sobre su hombro, al auto con un par de hormonales novios- Tal vez hay acciones sucias, pero no hay nada que anunciar.

\- Sé que esto es una locura…

Ella afiló su mirada, entretenida con su desesperación.

\- No tienes idea… -murmuró la chica.

\- Si, al inicio va a ser raro para ellos. Pero si nos pudimos adaptar a Mike y a sus vampiros…

Algo frustrado, la tomó de las caderas, clavó sus dedos para hacerle ver que no planeaba soltarla, que estaba enterrado en ella de una forma que ningún golpe lo haría dejarla ir. Porque sabía que no era un juego, la conocía, había sentido crecer esa química entre ambos desde que eran niños. Si la había esperado se debía a que conocía a Henrietta, pero ahora que la tenía, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla, aun si ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Puedes apostar tu alma en que será raro para los chicos. –respondió ella, frunciendo el ceño- Pero esa no es la verdadera locura aquí, Michael. Lo insano de todo esto es que estés aquí, conmigo, ahora. Hay un maldito club lleno de góticos que gustosamente se sentarían sobre tus caderas solo por tu bonita voz. –la vio exasperarse, frunciendo el ceño de esa manera prepotente que tenía- No somos exclusivos y definitivamente aquí es de los pocos lugares donde podemos encontrar más como nosotros. Así que si, es una locura.

Sonaba como si fuesen de otra especie y tal vez tuviese razón. Quizás eran de otro planeta. Eso explicaría por qué no se sentía doblegado por los mismos rituales de apareamiento que el resto de chicos de su edad ejecutaban para alcanzar la atención de alguna chica en tendencia. Pero sí tenía razón, entonces él no necesitaba remojar los labios en cualquier boca dispuesta a pasar el rato, aun si fuesen de “ _su tipo”_.

\- No vamos a caer en esto. –sentenció Michael- No voy a permitirte desprestigiar lo que tenemos aquí ¿Quieres mantenerlo sin títulos y bajo el tapete? No me importa, puedo obedecer tus reglas. –la tomó de las muñecas y la jaló contra él, la obligó a rendirse contra su cuerpo y la sintió enterrarse en su cuello con un gruñido de frustración que seguramente implicaría una futura venganza dolorosa- Si eso implica que te puedo tener lo haré sin importarme. Pero me niego a que desprecies todo esto.

\- No… -ella susurró contra su piel, dejó de luchar por soltarse y en su lugar se quedó así, aprisionada a la vista de cualquiera- Esto es el efecto de la adolescencia golpeando nuestras puertas y lo único que tenemos para desahogarnos es… -sintió la boca femenina rozarse sobre su cuello, respirarle sobre la piel para tensarlo- a ambos.

\- Henrietta… -jadeó, la soltó para tomarla de la cintura endurecida por el corsé y subió las manos hasta donde la prenda terminaba en su espalda y clavó sus dedos ahí, sobre el vestido, en la piel femenina.

\- Admitámoslo Michael… -ella sonó oscura, caliente contra su piel y mucho más cuando deslizó las caderas hasta montarse sobre las suyas, cerrando los brazos en él para que no huyese de su pequeña trampa en forma de piernas en redecilla y un escote desbordándose sobre su camisa- Esto es tan enfermo como eso. Estamos al mismo nivel que dos hermanos encerrados toda su vida en un maldito ático, irremediablemente condenados a colisionar en decadente amor cuando en el mundo real nunca hubiese ocurrido.

No se inmutó, bajó el agarre hasta las piernas femeninas y metió los dedos por los agujeros de redecilla. Sus palabras lo golpearon, así que sus dedos estiraron el material, rompiéndolo hasta disfrutar el sonido violento de un desgarre inesperado. No se detuvo, hundió los dedos para tomarla de los muslos, marcando la piel helada y de pura porcelana con violenta posesión. Ella se estremeció, pero notó como se aferraba más, negándose a ser soltada a pesar del daño que podía causarles todo eso.

\- Te equivocas en algo, Henrietta, te conozco desde que eras una niña y sé exactamente qué estás haciendo.

\- No creí que serías tan insistente… -la oyó murmurar agotada- Lo más obvio era que todo esto fuese un intento que considerarías inútil al poco tiempo. Esto sería un agradable pero irremediable error.

Y se abrazó con más fuerza a él, completamente helada por estar sentados en la cajuela de un auto, en el inicio de una madrugada helada de Colorado.

Pero Michael acarició sus piernas, destrozó las medias con la excusa de tocarla hasta donde la ropa interior llegaba y disfrutando como cada cuerda se rompía bajo su fuerza. El veneno dulce que se derramaba sobre su piel solo era el resultado de la forma de amar que tenía Henrietta o tal vez el profundo odio que en el fondo sentía por sí misma, al punto de destruirse y de paso condenado a él.

\- Si me sigues sosteniendo tan cerca. –murmuró la chica- Solo voy a destrozarte. Siempre termino pisando cada cosa buena que tengo. Voy a destruirte, Michael. –se separó para tomarlo del rostro y él notó la mirada húmeda, la fiereza en sus ojos y el labial corrido por sus previas acciones-  Ahí adentro tienes mejores oportunidades que aquí. Así que hazlo. Te guardaré rencor por muy poco tiempo.

La leyó como siempre. _Hazlo_. Como su familia al adoptar al angelito perfecto, al niño inocente, dulce y puro que resultó ser un maldito héroe de otro planeta que no solo robó el afecto de los padres de Henrietta, sino que destruyó sus creencias. Bradley Biggle, la compra perfecta para sustituir a la rebelde hija ¿Por qué para que intentar conectar con ella realmente? Si podían soltar frases falsas, temerla y firmar un contrato para ser los orgullosos poseedores de un dulce muchacho del cual si podían alardear con otros padres. _Hazlo_. Cambiarla, como sus padres. _Hazlo._ Tan simple como apartarla y encontrar otra persona que leyera poesía y pudiese hacer un círculo de invocación en su habitación.

La miró y notó que, como todos ellos, la fuerza atronadora de su exterior, era la protección a algo más delicado y como todos, Henrietta temía. Así que la besó y no fue delicado en ello. Su reina oscura y su hechicera maldita, todo en ella le atraía, porque en lugar de esperar lo mejor de él, lo invitaba a caer. Y con gusto lo haría. La besó para beber del veneno en su boca y ser él quien lo recibiese en lugar de Henrietta, la quiso limpiar de cualquier idea que pudiese herirla y prefirió morir un poco más por ella. Cuando se separaron, la notó mucho más melancólica, pero sin la ira inicial, posiblemente resignándose por unos días más a ser amada.

\- Pero tampoco te voy a dejar ir con nadie más. –admitió Henrietta- Así de arruinada estoy.

\- Puedes destruir cuanto obstáculo se ponga de por medio. –le prometió- Puedes romper a cada persona que se crea con el derecho de interponerse, abre la tierra y envíalos al Infierno.

Por fin capturó su sonrisa, esa cruel mueca en sus carnosos labios que lo condenaba un poco más.

\- Mejor a Scottsdale. –comentó ella.

\- Perfecto. –besó su cuello y la sintió arquearse, exponiendo esos senos que tanto lo consumían- Desde hace mucho tiempo albergo estas desesperadas emociones por ti. –tomó esos voluptuosos senos y los apretó entre ellos para apreciarlos mejor, recalcó la línea entre ambos y hundió su lengua para saborearla.

Henrietta se erizó y respiró hondo. La marcó ahí, capturó su delicada piel y succionó justo a la vista del escote, rozó los dientes para que la marca no fuese un dulce tono carmesí, sino una herida púrpura. Como el labial de la chica.

\- Así que puedes pisarlas, quemarlas, incendiarlas y lanzarles sal para que nada bueno vuelva a salir de ellas. –explicó Michael, admirando la marca que había dejado- Pero estas emociones solo se esparcirán más. Puedes luchar contra esto y jugaremos bajo tus reglas, puedes odiarnos, pero no voy a dejarte ir.

\- No me puedes prometer amor eterno. –acusó la chica, deslizando los dedos por su garganta, haciéndolo sentir su poder, lo fácil que sería herirlo.

Nadie lo salvaría y ella mantendría la mirada fría al final.

\- No, pero te prometo lealtad. Pase lo que pase con nosotros, _siempre_ tendrás mi lealtad.

Henrietta suavizó su mirada, ladeó el rostro y lo tomó de la camisa, apretando la tela donde estaría el originador de su pulso.

\- Creo que estoy infectándote, veneno puro corriendo a tu corazón.

\- Simplemente caí a tus pies.

\- Vas a caerte en pedazos. -y lo besó despacio, sellando sus palabras como una promesa- Eres un suicida.

\- No, -aseguró- soy un sobreviviente.

\- Si quisiera podría hechizarte para que no me dejes, para que haga lo que haga, me adores con locura.

\- Te dije que sabía que esto ya era una locura. –Michael le sonrió, disfrutando su cercanía- Si crees que esto es lo que significa estar enamorados, puedo jugar con tus retorcidas reglas. No estoy libre de pecados. Tú tampoco estás a salvo al quedarte aquí.

\- Ahora estás hablando mi idioma. –la chica lo empujó y comenzó a abrirle la camisa, torturándolo con el frío que entraba por la puerta abierta de la cajuela, pero él disfrutó sus manos, la caricia de sus dedos por todo su torso.

\- ¿Y los chicos?

\- Que se jodan. –respondió su chica.

Su reina maldita, su hechicera corrupta. La adoró en su decadente amor e hizo culto a su venenoso ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas nocturnas! Espero que disfruten esta entrega.
> 
> Así que decidí llamar Maud a la chica gótica que solo apareció por un cortísimo tiempo con los góticos y para explicar la razón de eso la hice extranjera. 
> 
> ¿Por qué creen que Maud y Henrietta no se llevan?
> 
> Si recuerdan el anterior capítulo de este par y lo que pensaba Henrietta sobre el grupo ¿Por qué creen que mantiene oculta la relación que tiene con Michael?
> 
> Henrietta hace una referencia a "Flores en el Ático" de Virginia Cleo Andrews.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Están listos para leer algo de Ike y Firkle?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	5. Decadente Hábitat Nocturno

En ese momento se sentía como un niño siguiendo a su niñera en un antro de mala muerte. Tricia lo sostenía de la mano, clavando los tacones infernales de sus botines sobre el suelo al ritmo de la intensa música como si esta fuese su marcha de guerra. Aun recordaba cómo en la infancia Tricia y él parecían de la misma edad y mucha gente confundía a la menor de los Tucker como otra estudiante del jardín de infantes cuando en realidad iba al mismo curso que Karen McCormick. Pero al igual que su hermano, Tricia comenzó su persecución a la adolescencia desde muy temprana edad y no ayudaba para nada que amase usar tacones y plataformas. En lugar de aparentar unos inocentes trece años, Tricia lucía como una de esas modelos juveniles que engañaban los números luciendo más atractiva y madura de lo que realmente era.

\- ¿No te parece absurdo haberme traído aquí? –insistió Ike, resignado a ser jalado por el gentío de góticos.

\- No puedo creer que te estés quejando. –la pelirroja se detuvo y lo hizo girar el rostro- Me deberías estar agradecido.

Sus ojos al inicio no comprendieron qué estaba viendo, hasta ver a una preciosa mulata enredar su cuerpo contra una dulce chica de larga cabellera negra y piel resplandeciente. Ambas se besaban con una intensidad excesivamente erótica, totalmente indiferentes a lo que las rodeaba y sus caderas se mezclaban con el ritmo de la banda que tocaba hipnóticamente en algún lugar. Por un momento realmente se quedó hechizado por la escena, sinceramente curioso por la demostración tan intensa de pasiones tan bajas. Pero se obligó a apartar la vista, _ese_ no era su terreno de cacería. Solo había ido como un extra en la aventura de su amiga. En realidad, se sentía más cómodo imaginándose con el rol de observador de aves. Tricia había querido ir ahí, no él. En realidad, ni siquiera Ike había sido la primera opción de la chica, pero cuando el hermano mayor de Karen adivinó los planes de la pelirroja, él tuvo que acompañarla.

\- ¡Oh! –Ike le señaló una mujer sosteniendo una enorme serpiente albina- ¿Hay animales aquí? –preguntó con cierta emoción mirando alrededor.

\- Te enseño un par de mujeres devorándose entre sí y tú te emocionas por la puta serpiente. –comentó planamente Tricia- No puedo creerlo…

\- No sabes si es puta… -murmuró Ike.

La banda terminó de tocar y la gente se dispersó ligeramente. Lo suficiente para avanzar más cerca del escenario sin tener que dar empujones.

\- ¿Por qué insististe tanto en venir? –preguntó Ike, admirando la diversidad que había en el público- No pensé que te fuese este tipo de música.

\- Y no lo hace. –Tricia también miró todo con avariciosa curiosidad- Pero cuando Tweek mencionó este lugar, me dio ganas de saber qué era.

Los góticos a su alrededor pasaban de ellos como si fuesen fantasmas. Unos cuantos se fijaban en Tricia, vestida con unos shorts negros muy cortos y una camiseta holgada del mismo color que dejaba ver sus clavículas y parte de su vientre. Él se seguía sintiendo un niño a comparación. Por norma general no era así y eso que cinco años atrás lo habían adelantado un año por buenas calificaciones. Ahí fue cuando Tricia y Karen lo habían apadrinado, principalmente porque la segunda lo conocía bien al tener a sus hermanos como amigos. Pero gracias a su entrenamiento en hockey y el sistema de salud canadiense, su cuerpo se desarrolló lo suficiente para no acomplejarse con la altura de los otros chicos de su salud. Pero ¿Ahí? ¿En un bar para mayores de veintiún años? Repentinamente se sintió excesivamente consciente de sí mismo, que llevaba una camiseta negra, desgastada, vieja y sin mangas que le quedaba grande dado que era del hermano de Tricia, que sus desgastados jeans mostraban sus huesudas rodillas y que el ridículo peinado que le había hecho su amiga lo debía hacer lucir como un huevo duro…

\- Nunca creí que me sentiría como el raro del grupo… -murmuró.

Tricia rodó los ojos con indiferencia, no parecía importarle que las chicas llevasen en su mayoría vestidos, que tanto hombres como mujeres usaran maquillaje, corsés, zapatos con tacones y hasta faldas. Ike, por otro lado, en más de una ocasión se encontró intrigado si alguna preciosidad que fumaba en las sombras se trataba de un andrógino chico o una joven similar a una muñeca de porcelana. Si en algún momento se había puesto a dudar de sus gustos sobre otras personas, comenzaba a tener en claro cuál era su _tipo_. Y nunca creyó que lo averiguaría en un antro gótico.

¿Qué lo haría a tan temprana edad? Lo había imaginado.

¿Pero en un lugar así? Para nada.

\- …per se.

\- ¿En serio…?

Tanto Tricia como él se detuvieron. Y la idea de ir a acariciar la serpiente albina se esfumó de su mente.

\- ¿Ese…? –preguntó la chica señalando la espalda de alguien que había pasado a su lado y tenía un grupo de otros jóvenes siguiéndolo como ganado.

\- Si, definitivamente es Mike y algunos de sus amigos.

La chica sonrió divertida.

\- ¿Ves? No eres el único buen chico que se cuela en un lugar como este. –comentó divertida, antes de tomarlo de la mano y comenzar la persecución.

¡Porque obviamente Tricia Tucker quería averiguar si había algo de qué burlarse de uno de los estudiantes más populares! ¡Obviamente!

Ike se resignó a ser arrastrado por ahí, rogando que ni su hermano y mucho menos su madre se enterasen que estaba en ese lugar. Ese sería otro secreto que sabiamente guardaría profundamente en su mente. Lamentablemente una nueva banda se anunció y el mar de gente volvió a la pista, empujándolos a casi irse sobre el escenario. Pero por suerte estaban extremadamente cerca de Mike.

\- Parece que vino como fan enamorado… -murmuró Tricia con verdadera intriga.

Sinceramente él también se sumó a la curiosidad y se sorprendió al ver a los góticos de su colegio comenzando a tocar en el escenario. Ahí, frente a ellos, y con un mar de gente vitoreándolos ¿Acaso Mike había sucumbido y rendido las rodillas ante la chica del grupo? Sus ojos buscaron la confirmación de su teoría con bastante intriga porque definitivamente serían una pareja bizarra.

Pero no.

Absolutamente no.

La chica ni siquiera le prestaba atención y obviamente los ojos del “ _vampiro_ ” estaban fijos en el chico de cabello rojo con negro que tocaba el bajo como si estuviese en otro mundo. Casi tenía un aire astral al deslizar los dedos por las cuerdas y definitivamente Mike estaba completamente embrujado.

\- Mira su cuello… -susurró Tricia a su oído.

\- Vaya…

El gótico solo llevaba una chaqueta sobre el torso desnudo y justo a la altura del corazón pudo ver un colgante en forma de murciélago. Así que Mike no se trataba de un “ _fan enamorado_ ” ¿Estaba ahí como novio? Bueno, eso era un noble gesto, definitivamente. Pero parte de él se sintió intrigado, Mike estaba en el último año, definitivamente era popular y estaba saliendo con una de las personas que voluntariamente se había hecho a un lado de la jerarquía social. Una parte de él admiró su determinación, pocos se irían contra las reglas sociales tan abiertamente.

El solo de batería fue su excusa para dejar de espiar el intricado juego romántico de esos chicos y se llevó la ¿Cuarta? ¿Tal vez quinta sorpresa de la noche?

\- Yo iba a su salón. –comentó al oído de Tricia.

\- ¿Del pequeño?

Definitivamente pequeño. A pesar de los años, el menor de los góticos parecía perderse atrás de la batería, aunque se notaba que tenía una buena práctica con las baquetas porque estaba dando todo de sí en ese momento. Firkle, recordó el nombre, seguía siendo una figura fina y pálida, de grandes ojos y cabello tan oscuro como el ala de un cuervo. En verdad parecía una muñeca, el cabello largo, el maquillaje que resaltaba sus carnosos labios y esas largas pestañas que aún a la distancia podía distinguirlas. Todo eso solo lo hacían lucir como una porcelana delicada y costosa que había cobrado vida para asesinar a golpes esa batería.

\- Me gusta su estilo. –comentó Tricia totalmente franca.

Y él la apoyó, podía ver el sudor aplastar el cabello contra delicado rostro, deslizarse desde la pequeña frente, bajar por los afilados pómulos y colgar de su diminuto montón antes de caer en picada por el níveo cuello y humedecer la camiseta negra de manga larga. Le tomó por sorpresa cuando Firkle se unió a la voz principal con un tono más de soprano que alargaba las notas ¿Cómo era posible que lograse sonar tan bien mientras tocaba la batería? Pero al parecer eso era real. Y al final se encontró aplaudiendo y casi aullando con la multitud por tan increíble show. Firkle a sus doce años había logrado que una multitud se volviese a sus pies.

\- ¿Eso fue música gótica? –preguntó la chica, ligeramente embriagada por la emoción- Fue tan suave al inicio, luego tan intensa y… a veces fue como un cuento de hadas, pero otras veces como una historia de terror.

\- Lo sé… -comentó parcialmente, sus ojos pendientes del lugar donde posiblemente saldrían los chicos- Ellos tienen talento.

\- Si, no como esa banda que intentaron armar tu hermano y sus amigos.

\- ¡Hey! –se quejó, ligeramente divertido- Hicieron el intento… como con un millón de cosas más.

La ventaja de ser hermanos de miembros de _“bandos enemigos_ ” era que podían bromear con los jugosos detalles de ambos lados. Tricia no se inmutó por su comentario y lo llevó por entre la multitud, con un andar determinado y esa actitud tan propia de ella que hacía al mar de gente separarse para abrirle paso. Él la siguió, definitivamente sintiéndose el pequeño niño que es jalado por su niñera. Cuando volvieran botaría todos los zapatos de tacón infernal que Tricia tuviese, no podía hacerle eso a su autoestima.

En especial cuando había encontrado a alguien que era de su territorio, que pertenecía a su propio mundo, en ese hábitat tan diferente al que sabía manejar al dedillo.

\- Hola Mike. –saludó Tricia como si fuese amiga del chico y con la actitud indiferente de siempre se dejó caer en el amplio sillón de los vampiros, arrastrándolo a él en el asunto.

El aludido parpadeó extrañado, observándolos con cierta intriga, en especial a Ike, quien destacaba por su considerable diferencia de edad.

\- ¿Son… amigos de Firkle? –aventuró inocentemente el vampiro.

Ambos asintieron, tal vez él con más vehemencia de la necesaria. No pertenecían ahí, pero esa era una zona segura. Todo ese plan era una locura, él debería estar en su casa, igualándose de alguna serie o investigando algún top de películas de terror de otro país para tener una oferta interesante en la siguiente reunión con su equipo de hockey. Pero no, estaba ahí, intrigado, mirando constantemente hacia la única salida que tendría la banda. Ahora él actuaba como _fanático enamorado_.

Y los vio salir.

Ike agradeció que su asiento estuviese dándole la espalda al escenario y así poder esquivar todo el asunto. Él era bueno socializando. En realidad, tenía una muy buena reputación, en especial con años mayores. Pero estaba en un mundo completamente desconocido, se sentía como un leopardo fuera de su territorio, muy lejos de su zona de caza, perdido y desorientado, entrando en el hábitat de ágiles pumas. Su instinto le decía que corriese, pero su curiosidad lo mantuvo en su lugar.

\- Hey Pete. –saludó una de las chicas vampiras al ver al gótico de cabello teñido.

Así que _ese_ era su nombre. El aludido levantó su dedo medio y se dejó caer junto a Mike.

\- Me agrada. –murmuró Tricia, de la misma manera en que hablaría de un dulce que promocionaban en la televisión.

Ike estaba acostumbrado a las imprudencias de su amiga. Mucho más cuando Karen no estaba cerca.

Para su sorpresa Firkle se lanzó junto a Pete, tomando el regazo del chico como almohada y quedando completamente oculto bajo la mesa. Ni siquiera reparó en ellos y al parecer no se distinguían a los vampiros, porque Pete no comentó sobre su presencia; en realidad, se quitó la chaqueta, quedando con el torso expuesto y la lanzó sobre Ike sin realmente reparar en ello. Luego de eso el gótico pareció entretenerse acariciando el cabello de Firkle, mientras apoyaba la nuca contra el sillón. La única muestra de que estaba saliendo con Mike, fue que dejó al vampiro besar su hombro.

\- Aquí tienen. –un mesero dejó dos copas de un licor color rojo diluido y se retiró.

\- ¿Vas a beber eso? –preguntó Mike, acercando la copa para olerla y hacer un gesto de desagrado.

\- Es lo que nos dan gratis por tocar aquí. –respondió Pete, bebiendo sin mucho agrado.

\- Me niego a beber esa porquería. –comentó desde su lugar Firkle, de él solo se vio una mano alzándose y sosteniendo un cigarrillo.

Uno que Pete robó y le dio una larga calada. Ike no pudo evitarlo y espió bajo la mesa, Firkle estaba dándole la espalda ligeramente, con la mirada siguiendo las acciones del gótico mayor. Todo eso era tan extraño para él y no sabía explicarlo realmente. No se trataba de que Ike creyese que era el centro de atención, pero estaba acostumbrado a que la gente no iba por ahí sin registrarlo ¿Firkle simplemente era mal educado o su presencia era tan poco memorable que era simplemente ignorado? En ese momento en verdad se sentía como un observador de aves, viendo todo un mundo al que no pertenecía y de tal forma que su objeto de curiosidad ni siquiera se percataba de que estaba ahí, pero si hiciera un movimiento en falso, si hiciera un ruido demasiado fuerte podría alterar a su presa, tal vez molestarlo. En la tierna infancia creía haber hecho una conexión con el chico gótico, habían intercambiado mensajes y otras cosas, pero al parecer eso no era relevante para Firkle. Sino ¿Cómo explicar que Tricia tuviese que jalarlo para que dejara de espiar tan memorablemente debajo de la mesa?

Ike admiró la manera en cómo el líder de los vampiros empujó el menú de licores hacia su novio, usando eso como una excusa para inclinarse más hacia el gótico. Interesante movimiento.

\- Entonces no lo bebas más. Pide lo que tu corazón más anhele y será mi verdadero placer hacerlo realidad. –prometió Mike, con el romanticismo devoto a flor de piel.

Ike se sintió sonrojar, como si estuviese espiando a algo demasiado íntimo. Tricia a su lado hizo un par de arcadas nada disimuladas.

\- ¿Quieres emborracharme? –acusó Pete, apartando el torso lo más posible sin realmente incomodar el descanso de su amigo.

Mike se rio con cierta resignación, pero la fascinación en sus ojos no desapareció en absoluto.

\- No puedo evitar que bebas alcohol, pero por lo menos puedo velar para que tu experiencia sea agradable. –se explicó el vampiro con total naturalidad- Pero en realidad, si deseas algo que no se encuentra aquí, tú solo dilo y lo haré realidad.

El canadiense notó la tensión en los otros vampiros, obviamente el acto de “ _magia_ ” implicaba enviar a sus súbditos en esa fría noche para que cumplieran los caprichos del gótico. Pero Pete empujó a su novio todo lo que pudo para recuperar el espacio personal y desde su regazo Firkle se rio con crueldad.

\- Estás mal de la cabeza… -acusó Pete.

Mike no se inmutó, lo tomó del mentón y acortó la distancia entre ambos. Lo hizo con naturalidad y era obvio que el vampiro era muy consciente de su atractivo y la forma en que podía robarle el aliento a alguien con su intensa mirada. Ike se preguntó mentalmente si esa seguridad venía con los años, sí él en algún punto dejaría de ponerse algo nervioso o totalmente impresionado por la manera en que la gente parecía darle un trato especial ¿Ese era su destino? ¿Ser como Mike? ¿Sonrojar hasta al más estoico gótico? Pero Pete reaccionó de su estupor y le dio un manotazo al vampiro.

\- Estoy aquí para servirte. –continuó Mike sin inmutarse.

\- ¡Maldita sea, sanguijuela! –gruñó el gótico, visiblemente fastidiado- ¿No conoces el espacio personal?

En verdad iba a tomar nota de todo eso. Sin darse cuenta Ike se sintió fascinado por la interacción. Pete era esquivo, salvaje, orgulloso, pero pudo notar la técnica de Mike, la forma en que lo distraía con palabras para mantener la proximidad cada vez más corta. Unas destiladas oraciones llenas de miel provocaban al gótico, pero este no se percataba que ya no lo estaba apartando y que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la forma en que Mike ya estaba sobre él. Así que obviamente fue fácil para el vampiro tomar la mano de Pete y sin apartar la mirada, hizo un serpentino camino con los labios sobre los nudillos del gótico. El ambiente se volvió pesado y hasta Firkle se enderezó, visiblemente fastidiado.

\- Simplemente considero que te mereces todo lo que desees y quiero hacerte sentir cuánto te adoro. –respondió elocuentemente el mayor.

Para sorpresa de Ike, fue Firkle quien reaccionó violentamente, soltando una serie de maldiciones bien mordidas entre sus dientes y que hicieron a Pete reírse. Pero Firkle no se inmutó y tomó el menú para revisar el contenido.

\- Ya déjate de ridiculeces. Pete va a querer un “ _Ruso Blanco_ ” y definitivamente yo voy a querer borrar de mi memoria los últimos momentos, así que consígueme un “ _Mind Eraser_ ” –y deslizó el menú sobre la mesa, directamente a sus manos- Pidan algo, aprovechen la bonanza.

Ike lo miró con cierta sorpresa, ese era el primer momento que hacían contacto visual después de años de pasar de la existencia del otro y en teoría Firkle tenía todas las de ganar. Amigos, terreno, zona de confort, reglas. Pero el gótico solo lo miró completamente indiferente y luego se apoyó hacia atrás.

No lo reconoció.

Y por algo a Ike eso le pareció interesante.

Tricia le arrebató el menú y pidió una cerveza artesanal, jugando por lo seguro y él se le unió. Cerveza era algo fácil, extremadamente ligera y más bien una bebida de acompañamiento con las comidas, así que no terminaría borracho por tomar un poco. Mike se ofreció a ir por los pedidos y se llevó a Pete con él, aunque obviamente este no lucía muy feliz. Firkle los observó alejarse en la multitud antes de rodar los ojos.

\- Tocas muy bien. –soltó Ike, pensando que una conversación ayudaría como excusa para obligar al gótico que lo reconociera.

\- Asqueroso… -comentó secamente el gótico.

Ike parpadeó.

\- …se fueron al baño. –gruñó Firkle- Definitivamente tardarán con nuestros pedidos a favor del intercambio de fluidos que tendrán ahí. Asqueroso. –recalcó.

Ni siquiera lo había escuchado. Pero Tricia atacó, se arrodilló sobre el asiento y se inclinó sobre la mesa para acortar la distancia con el chico.

\- Tocas bien. –la pelirroja repitió y ladeó el rostro, manteniendo su expresión indiferente- ¿Desde qué edad practicas?

Firkle parpadeó sorprendido, por fin prestándoles atención a ambos, porque Ike también estaba interesado por esa información. El chico se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada, luchando por una indiferencia difícil de lograr estando sin sus amigos.

\- Desde los cuatro años.  –susurró el gótico.

\- ¡Yo también!

Tricia lo miró con sorpresa.

\- Ike… ¿Desde cuándo tocas un instrumento? –preguntó la chica con franco escepticismo.

El sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas. Él y su mala costumbre de hablar entusiasta sin realmente analizar lo que iba a decir.

\- No… me refiero… -miró el techo del lugar, las lámparas en forma de vela que iluminaban las barandas de un segundo viso que no había notado- Desde los cuatro años iba a cursos de supervivencia, -sintió que iba silenciándose acorde buscaba explicarse- acampábamos y cazábamos y… -su voz se fue bajando al notar la mirada de extrañeza de todos los presentes en la mesa.

\- Oh… -Tricia asintió- Claro, por eso pudiste atrapar al antiguo presidente cuando éramos niños. –enmarcó una ceja, salvándolo por completo de la humillación- Y yo aquí, creyendo que era tu sangre canadiense la que hizo el truco, mi pequeño Ike.

\- No soy pequeño…

Eso trajo revuelo a la mesa y los vampiros se inclinaron en su dirección, completamente emocionados.

\- ¡Ya recuerdo! –comentó una chica que debía ser un par de años mayor a él- Todos estaban asustados y tú fuiste, le diste caza y lo inmovilizaste para traerlo de regresa al pueblo.

\- ¡Eso fue tan genial!

\- Un niño canadiense doblegando al presidente de los Estados Unidos ¡Que golpe!

Firkle solo lo miró, enmarcó una de sus finas cejas bien perfiladas y se encogió de hombros como única reacción ¿Lo había impresionado? Más aún ¿Lo recordaba ya?

\- Ike… -Tricia lo empujó para sacarlo de su trance- Tus cinco minutos de fama terminaron.

\- No fueron ni cinco… -murmuró.

\- El estúpido de mi hermano está afuera.

Así que los habían descubierto.

\- Vamos. –la chica lo hizo levantarse y tomó su mano para abrirse paso en la multitud sin separarse.

Los ojos de Ike fueron a la mesa, hacia Firkle que lo siguió con la mirada, posiblemente intrigado por su repentina huida. Él agitó su mano en forma de despedida y el gótico apartó el rostro realmente fastidiado. Para su sorpresa el hermano de Tricia no lucía enfadado y solo los hizo subir a la parte trasera del auto antes de hacer el largo camino hacia sus residencias. Tweek los regresó a ver desde el asiento de copiloto y ladeó el rostro intrigado.

\- ¿Escucharon a la banda de Pete?

Ambos asintieron con fuerza.

\- Tenías razón, son muy buenos. –Tricia sonrió, como siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba de su cuñado- El lugar es increíble, la próxima vez deberías venir con nosotros.

\- No. –cortó tajante Craig, sin siquiera mirarlos.

El rubio dejó escapar una pequeña risa y los animó a continuar.

\- Y Mike está saliendo con Pete, besa el piso por donde él camina. –continuó Tricia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Bueno, eso lo sabía. –meditó Tweek.

\- ¿Lo sabías? –preguntó Craig sorprendido, maldiciendo por no poder apartar la mirada a la carretera- ¿Y por qué no me lo comentaste?

\- Me dijiste que no te interesaba Pete y no querías que te hablara de él. –jugó Tweek y les lanzó un guiño.

¿Eso era el amor? ¿Un juego decadente en búsqueda de torturar y controlar al otro?

\- También vimos una serpiente. –aventuró Ike para alejarse del escabroso tema.

\- ¿En serio? –se animó Craig- ¿Cómo era?

\- Pálida, grandes ojos negros, muy elegante, parecía de esas que asfixian a su presa antes de devorarlos mientras están con vida. –meditó Ike- Lucía tan suave, tan estética y trayente. Me quedé con el deseo de tocarla y mirar más de cerca sus ojos.

\- Deben disculparlo. –comentó Tricia- En un punto se olvidó de la serpiente y comenzó a describir a Firkle.

Él quiso protestar. En serio, se sintió completamente rojo, en especial cuando los dos chicos mayores lo miraron fijamente. Pero solo se enterró en el asiento y cubrió su rostro, visiblemente avergonzado.

\- Él ni siquiera me recordó. –masculló, completamente frustrado.

\- Descuida. –su amiga golpeó el puño contra su otra mano- No es la primera vez que te ayudo para hacer amistades.

\- Tricia… Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad.

\- Esta bien… pero aun así te ayudaré. Pete es todo un personaje, cualquier excusa para conocerlo es mejor para mí. –jugó la chica.

\- ¿En serio? –maldijo Craig- ¿Tú también? ¿En serio? ¿Pete? _¿En serio?_ –remarcó.

Su mejor amiga rio con crueldad. También fue calmante ver cómo el tema se desviaba de él. Tal vez pudiese hacer recordar a Firkle quién era él. Tal vez pudiese confirmar si su cabello era suave o su piel de como la porcelana. Tal vez…

Definitivamente tenía un “ _tipo_ ” y a pesar de haber estado en el hábitat con mayor aglomeración de estos, se había fijado en el espécimen más complicado. Ike sonrió, emocionado por el nerviosismo que sentía y la idea de que todo eso animaría sus días por un tiempo hasta que perdiera el interés ¿Qué podía decir? Le gustaba la cacería profesional y complicada. Firkle entraba en esa categoría.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas nocturnas! ¿Qué les pareció? Descuiden, es solo la introducción de Ike al mundo gótico. Realmente fue difícil encontrar el momento adecuado porque él desencaja en este mundo, así que quise golpearlo con el mismo, abrumarlo un poco para descolocarlo dado que en muchos sentidos él tiene más ventajas. 
> 
> Tricia... mi representación física de "¿Me estás diciendo que esta chica tiene 13 años? ¡Parece legal! ¡No justo!" 
> 
> Dato Curioso: La escena de la serpiente blanca me pasó una vez en un antro gótico. 
> 
> Cuando escribí el "per se" de Mike me di cuenta de la cruda realidad. Yo uso "per se". No siempre. No muy seguido. Pero es parte de mi vocabulario oral... muy posiblemente desde los 14 años... Y por eso ya no me burlaré de Mike. Por otro lado ¿No conocen a alguien que tiene una frase tan distintiva que lo reconocerían en una multitud con solo oírle?
> 
> El atuendo de Pete se lo debo a la gran dibujante Hitagii, ella hizo un fanart con esa idea y me fascinó.  
> "Ruso Blanco" es un coctel bastante popular en los bares bohemios y alternativos, tiene vodka, licor de café y crema de leche. Mientras que "Mind Eraser" es un shot fuerte, no entra como coctel elegante, sino como un aniquilador de resistencia, tiene vodka, licor de café y soda. Además de ser aniquilador, me dio gracia que se toma con pajita/sorbete.   
> Tiene ese lado infantil de Firkle y su poder desastroso. Nocturna… comparando personajes con cocteles desde tiempos inmemorables. Lo sé. 
> 
> Bueno, ahora las cosas van a ir desordenadas, no van a ser capítulos por pareja. Sino escenarios de los protagonistas. Principalmente esto se trata de la historia de Pete y Mike. Las otras parejas son secundarias. Después de todo esto inició como un fic de ellos dos. 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	6. Lóbrego

\- “- _Priva. -Articuló la palabra antigua para referirse al licor como si le gustara el sonido-. Sí, recuerdo esa. Y «agua reconstituyente», «bebedizo» y mi palabra favorita, «matarratas»._ ”–recitó Mike contra su oído, tan cerca que lo estaba estremeciendo con cada palabra que entonaba, en ese momento hacía un tono ligeramente francés y parecía disfrutar entonar las palabras de ese personaje con lenguaje tan rimbombante.

\- Ese tal Louis-Cesare me recuerda a ti. –comentó Pete, manteniendo el tono neutro e indiferente en su voz.

Todo gracias a los años que llevaba perfeccionando su técnica de fría distancia y que venía muy útil en una situación como en la que se encontraba en ese preciso momento. Completamente desnudo y abrazado tan íntimamente ¿Qué le quedaba? La indolencia. La consagrada máscara de solemne apatía, aun cuando hablaba de un personaje.

\- Ese personaje… –continuó el gótico- Tan bien portado, noble y seguro de sí mismo. Pero en especial encuentro similitudes entre ustedes por su forma de hablar. Aunque lo admitiré, hasta ahora me agrada la protagonista. Va en contra de todo lo establecido por ese mundo, es grosera, violenta y no deja que la calentura del momento le corte lo sagaz.

Mike soltó una pequeña risa, lo hizo tan bajo que casi sonó como un siseo contra el oído del gótico y lo erizó con más fuerza. Ese era el problema, quienes estaban seguros de sí mismos, sabían cómo meterse en la piel de las personas, enredarse en sus centros y ser completamente perfectos.

\- “ _Lo miré fijamente”_ –continuó el vampiro, pasando al narrador en primera persona de la protagonista- _“tanto por la rareza de escuchar aquellas palabras con su acento como por darme cuenta de que algunas de las palabras coloquiales que decía no eran lo que se dice actuales. Fruncí el ceño. Gracias Mircea. Si el conocimiento de Louis-Cesare del resto del país era tan arcaico, iba a ser de gran ayuda._ ”

Pete soltó una carcajada y sin darse cuenta su nuca se apoyó contra el hombro del otro chico, disfrutó su sádico regocijo tanto o más que el cómodo nicho que se había vuelto para él el cuerpo de Mike.

\- En verdad ese tipo es un inútil. –aseguró el gótico.

\- ¿No acabas de decir que te recordaba a mí…?

\- Y sostengo lo dicho. –picó astutamente el gótico.

\- Tan cortante como siempre…Pero en realidad… –meditó Mike, quien había leído esas novelas cientos de veces- Así es la vida de los longevos, se confunde los tiempos y las palabras, _per se_.

\- Pero por lo que explica el libro, la protagonista también ha vivido mucho, pero está muchísimo más actualizada. –Pete giró el rostro- Louis-Cesare es obsoleto… ¿O acaso a ese vampiro le va sonar de forma pomposa y elegante…?

Mike rio ligeramente.

\- Definitivamente se parece a ti. –susurró Pete, deslizando el dedo índice por la mandíbula del chico, dejando que el borde de su uña lo marcara un poco, sin hacerle daño- Vampiros…tan reyes del drama.

Decía eso, pero estaba en la cama de uno, dejando entrever su interés atrás de sus burlas. El verdadero misterio era el gótico, podía consumirlo con la intrigaba.

\- ¿Quieres… que te de una pista de qué pasa después? –aventuró Mike, intentando cambiar de tema para no quedarse en evidencia.

\- Obviamente terminan juntos. –respondió Pete, sin inmutarse- Eso es muy obvio.

\- No voy a negarlo, pero me refería a algo diferente. En un punto ambos terminan peleando y la tensión sube tanto que se transforma en una energía erótica tan intensa que solo la testarudez de Dorina evita que se deje dominar por él. –explicó fluidamente Mike, poniendo su marcador de libros sobre la hoja donde se había quedado- Ella lo vuelve loco.

\- Definitivamente Dorina me agrada. –sentenció Pete, ampliando su sonrisa- Las caras bonitas se merecen recordar su lugar, enloquecer cuando alguien se niega a doblegarse para ellos.

Mike levantó las cejas, sintiéndose terriblemente identificado con el otro extremo tortuoso de esas palabras tan crueles.

\- Me imaginé que dirías eso. Tú y ella se parecen demasiado, hasta en su gusto por teñirse el cabello. –el vampiro deslizó la punta de los dedos por el perfil del chico- Tan sagaces y afilados, devolviendo cualquier golpe que el mundo quiera darles, con un comentario perspicaz en sus peligrosas bocas… -suspiró teatralmente- No me apena admitir que me enamoré de ella cuando leí estos libros. Ya podrías decir que tengo un gusto muy definido.

El gótico se tensó y apartó la mirada. Ahí estaba ese tema tan peligroso para el estoico chico. Por norma general ese sería el momento en que Mike tendría que abrazarlo para que no escapase. Pero muy seguramente la razón por la que Pete seguía sin moverse y no a metros de distancia, era la realización de que el lío de sábanas que era la cama del mayor volvería su huida muy poco digna por no decir catastrófica. Pero, por otra parte, eso le alegró al vampiro, porque significaba que podía seguir hundiéndose contra las almohadas, disfrutando el cuerpo desnudo de Pete entre sus brazos, mientras lo sentía usar su pecho como espaldar. Casi como si fuesen una pareja _real_ en su época dorada.

Como recién casados.

 _Como_ si fuese ese su hogar.

 _Como_ si estuviesen en una Luna de Miel.

Mike se regodeó. En ese momento toda la casa les pertenecía, porque su padre se encontraba en una cena de negocios y su madre había viajado fuera del país para organizar un evento. Así que Pete podía estar tranquilo por varias horas. No solo eso, con suerte se acostumbraría a estar así, a quedarse completamente desnudo entre sus brazos por cuanto tiempo desease sin luchar en poner muros entre ambos y simplemente dejarse querer como tanto se lo merecía.

 …Pero bueno…era un romántico, pero no un imbécil.

Porque sabía que así no era Pete. El chico no calzaba en su mundo romántico y poético de la forma idealizada.

Pero aun así…

O tal vez por eso mismo…

Lo amaba. Simple lo amaba.

Mike sonrió resignado al notar que el gótico estaba todo menos cómodo, se removía intentando escapar de su devota mirada y parecía mucho más concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que en él o las atenciones que le profesaba. Pero no le molestaba eso, porque una parte de Mike sentía que estaba presionándose en la vida del chico: arrastrándolo a su casa, seduciéndolo todo el camino hasta la cama y posiblemente lo peor de todo, tentándolo con la literatura juvenil y sobrenatural que tanto él amaba y Pete había desconocido de su existencia hasta hace poco.

Exacto. No poesía, tampoco novelas clásicas. Romances intensos, con protagonistas interesantes y pasiones problemáticas. El concepto mismo del amor perfecto que ofrecía a Pete venía de esas historias: devoto, penetrante, con adoración y personalidad. Su parte favorita de esas novelas era cuando los personajes se negaban a la razón que la sociedad les daba de por qué el amor prohibido debía mantenerse oculto y a pesar de las diferencias, la pareja iniciaba un cambio y se negaba a vivir en vergüenza, rompían el “ _romanticismo_ ” de lo prohibido y usaban su afecto para demoler las diferencias, creando una revolución romántica. Esas historias le fascinaban, el vampiro que incluía como su consorte a una licántropa, la reina de los cambia-formas sucumbiendo a un nuevo reino por su amor a un demonio, el humano que cazaba seres mitológicos bajando sus armas y mostrando respetos a la corte de los elfos porque había caído prendado con uno de sus nobles. En esas historias el amor era un arma de diplomacia, la pasión unía enemigos y la promesa de una vida eterna en compañía de un solo amor lograba vencer cualquier imposibilidad.

Tal vez por eso leía para Pete, porque quería tentarlo a ese mismo concepto.

Vampiros y góticos juntos.

Mike tuvo que volver de sus meditaciones cuando sintió a Pete estirarse lejos de él. Por inercia lo estrechó con más fuerza, negándose a soltarlo, aunque fuese un segundo.

\- No voy a ningún lado, sanguijuela. –comentó secamente el gótico y levantó el celular para mostrar qué solo había querido obtener eso- ¿Qué…? ¿Vas a seguirme hasta el baño?

La culpa perforó su vientre, pero no aflojó su agarre en el chico. En momentos así entendía por qué tantos personajes monopolizaban el tiempo de sus intereses románticos.

¿Tan egoísta se había vuelto…?

_Pero si le daba un respiro cobraría el sentido común._

_Debía mantenerlo embriagado o se escaparía de sus manos._

Lo cual era muy difícil con Pete. Porque como siempre, tenía un grupo de amigos con los que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo, listos para reclamarlo. Mike pudo confirmarlo desde su posición, apoyando su mentón en el suave hombro, miró como el chico intercambiaba algunos comentarios sagaces con Firkle y planeaban algo para dentro de unas horas. Ahí estaba, la fecha de caducidad para ese momento glorioso que solo les incumbía a los dos.

Curiosamente Pete le pertenecía más en las primeras horas de la mañana, cuando sus grupos sociales estaban ocupados o durmiendo. Para ambos era mucho más fácil robarle tiempo a las madrugadas, aun si eso solo implicaba que Mike lo estrechase contra su cuerpo. Las horas previas al atardecer también eran perfectas, el vampiro lograba tener algo muy similar a una cita. Aunque Pete prefería mantenerse fuera de zonas públicas, porque era alguien de actividades estáticas, rincones oscuros y gran comodidad. Pero le gustaba esa parte del gótico, porque despertaba en él el impulso de darle una vida tranquila, de llevarle a la cama su merecida taza de café muy dulce y mimarlo con cualquier capricho que este desease al punto de adelantarse a sus pensamientos.

Tal vez Pete no era para el mundo, pero definitivamente él podía hacer que el mundo se doblegase para el gótico.

La pantalla del celular se iluminó y Pete sonrió.

Él no se sintió igual al leer el mensaje.

“ _No puedes vivir sin nosotros_ ”

 _Auch…_ Si, era una broma. Firkle estaba bromeando. La diminuta sonrisa de dulce ironía en el gótico era la perfecta confirmación.

Una broma.

Solo… era una broma…

Pero eso solo incentivó a ese incontrolable ser que asechaba en su pecho. No, no _ser_ , era algo peor, porque _ser_ sería desconocerlo como parte de él. Pero se trataba de un lado de sí mismo que no había sido consciente que lo tenía hasta que besó por primera vez a Pete. Porque a la par que se abría el cosmos de posibilidades para él, ese _algo_ despertó, estiró sus garras y sonrió. _Algo_ que no podía negar como parte de sí mismo. _Algo_ lóbrego y adherente que trepaba desde su pecho, carcomiendo su garganta y dejando marcas en su interior hasta llenar su boca con un deseo incontrolable.

Como el interés romántico de la protagonista en la novela que había estado leyendo a Pete, él se sentía de la misma manera. El buen vampiro Louis-Cesare, noble, elegante, formal y anticuado en cientos de sentidos, también era intenso, apasionado y extremista en sus deseos de rendirle culto a la salvaje y cínica Dorina. El vampiro también reconocía en su interior un _algo_ , lóbrego e intenso, que lo rendía ante su reina de armas tomar y que no tenía nada de nobleza. _Algo_ tan intenso como para derrumbar su centro.

Mike se sentía identificado y en sincronía con esa sensación.

Ese _algo_ que, al ver el mensaje, la broma de Firkle, se deslizó dentro de sus huesos hasta tomar control. Su boca mordió el cuello del gótico, sintió la delicada piel romperse suavemente bajo sus dientes como signo de mortalidad y su lengua hizo círculos ansiosos buscando cada pequeña gotita rojiza que pudiese empaparlo con la esencia del chico. Pete jadeó, estiró una pierna con tal violencia que las sábanas cayeron al piso. El gótico le clavó las uñas en los muslos y se arqueó agónicamente, empujando su trasero contra él, frotándose para tentarlo. Pete se estremeció, respiró agitado y contuvo el aliento todo lo que pudo al ser presa de tanta atención violenta. El jadeo que llenó la habitación fue la mezcla entre un doloroso grito y un gemido de estremecedor placer, Pete lo hirió con sus afiladas uñas y expuso más el cuello para que no se detuviese.

Sus manos recorrieron el torso desnudo, tocaron la piel fría que rápidamente comenzó a arder. En su boca podía sentir el delicioso sabor del gótico, aquella mezcla entre la esencia natural que cubría la piel delicada y el cobrizo sabor del vital elíxir que él había derramado en su deseo de poseerlo.

Pete por fin se rindió contra él y apenas protestó.

Así que lo soltó. Porque era suyo. Ese _algo_ en su interior estaba relamiéndose los colmillos ante su victoria. Por fin satisfecho.

Mike admiró las consecuencias de sus acciones. No solo eso, las disfrutó.

El gótico cayó sobre su regazo con el aliento perdido, las mejillas encendidas y el cuerpo palpitante. Otra mordida, una más al collar de moretones y cortes afilados producidos por sus dientes. El ardor en sus piernas le hizo reparar en los nuevos arañazos que Pete había dejado en él, pero como en la mayoría de ocasiones, solo eran una irritación extremadamente visible. Pero las marcas de Pete debían doler, seguramente llegarían a palpitarle por días y a durar mucho más que los arañazos que él cargaba. Ese _algo_ se sintió orgulloso y él quiso sentirse más culpable que feliz.

Nunca antes había llegado a ese extremo con otras personas. Claro, un par de marcas y tal vez una mordida juguetona parecía ser lo más lejos que llegaría. Pero desde el primer encuentro con Pete, se había descubierto más avaricioso, mucho más peligroso y fuera de sí ¿Acaso quería destruirlo? No, no iba por ahí ¿Quería dejar constancia que todo eso no era una ilusión? Tal vez ¿O muy en el fondo era consciente que Pete eventualmente se le escaparía de entre los dedos y por eso solo le urgía poseerlo a costa de todo?

Pete lo observó desde su regazo y frunció el ceño al notarlo meditabundo. Él luchó por sonreír y lo acarició, tocó su cintura, subió por sus costillas y bajó hasta su cadera. Si, tal vez estuviese destruyendo sus posibilidades de forma inconsciente, pero definitivamente quería tener al gótico para él. No quería perderlo a menos que fuese irremediablemente necesario y toda lucha se perdiese.

Tal vez Pete no pudiese vivir sin sus amigos, pero Mike estaba descubriendo que no podía vivir sin él. Su fantasía de vivir un romance épico se había vuelto realidad y ahora estaba aterrado.

\- Tienes la cara de un héroe trágico. –comentó el gótico mientras se enderezaba y giraba para quedar sentado entre sus piernas, mirándolo fijamente- No te va, en tu perfecto mundo no hay nada malo.

Pete realmente desconocía su realidad. Porque no podía ver que era él su tragedia y el punto fijo en su deseo por ser mejor, digno.

\- Lee más. –ordenó el gótico, recuperando el libro- Quiero que llegues a la parte donde la protagonista patea el trasero del vampiro.

\- ¿El que se parece a mí? –aventuró Mike, con una pequeña sonrisa resignada.

\- Exactamente. –Pete empujó el libro contra su pecho- Lee.

El vampiro se inclinó y lo besó en la frente, sobre las marcas permanentes que el previamente el acné había llegado a destruir la piel delicada y que el gótico luchaba por ocultar. Lo sintió tensarse, como cada vez que Mike tocaba las cicatrices que habían dejado su tez irregular.

\- Lee… -Pete se apartó y volvió a darle la espalda y a mantener la cara lejos de su alcance.

\- Como gustes. –lo besó en el hombro y retomó la lectura.

Con la pequeña figura masculina entre sus brazos, con el calor de ese cuerpo contra su piel y su voz entrando en la mente de Pete, intentando hechizarlo a que se quedara con él para que esa lóbrega cosa en su interior no despertara más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas nocturnas! ¡Yeah! ¡Drabble! ¡Por fin! ¿Por qué no puedo escribir drabbles? ¿Tengo alergia al contenido corto? ¿Por qué, inspiración? ¿Por qué?
> 
> El libro que lee Mike es "La hija de la medianoche" de Karen Chance, el primer libro de una trilogía que me encanta, por no decir que es mi trilogía favorita de fantasía urbana. 
> 
> En esta ocasión quería darle más profundidad a los simples deseos de Mike de ir por ahí, mordiendo a Pete. Me interesaba entrar en la mente de este chico bueno y descubrir su sufrimiento o dudas, su moral ante este amor tan poco convencional. 
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	7. Patética realidad ingenua

¿Por qué tenía que verse arrastrado a todo eso? Todos se comportaban como una bola de hormonales y él terminaba quedándose atrás, realmente asqueado. Firkle mordió las palabras en su boca y movió sus hombros para quitarse la tensión que se le acumulaba. Las cosas no mejoraban. Nunca ayudaba que estuviese aislado del resto de sus amigos no solo por la diferencia de edad, sino por edificios diferentes. Estúpido sistema educativo estadounidense que tenía dividido tan claramente el asunto. Desde que él había ingresado en la secundaria, sus amigos ya habían pasado a la preparatoria, con otros chicos de quince a dieciocho años. Pero claro, él tenía trece, tenía otro horario, otros recesos y una reja que dividía la secundaria de la preparatoria. Obviamente habían encontrado las formas de reunirse, pero no era lo mismo. Porque cosas como esas volvía todo peor, porque sentía la diferencia abismal que lo aislaba no siendo solo mental, sino palpable.

Porque no comprendía.

Simplemente no comprendía.

¿Por qué Pete había aceptado salir con esa sanguijuela llena de maquillaje al puro estilo de tutorial de Internet y que solo usaba ropa de marca? ¿Por qué se aparecía gustosamente tarde a un encuentro y mordidas en el cuello? De putas mordidas ¿No le dolían? ¿Qué bueno tenía todo eso? ¿Y por qué Henrietta se lo permitía? Más allá de una broma u dos sobre el tema, Michael parecía aprobar todo eso. En verdad lucían indiferentes con que Pete no fuese fiel a la puntualidad. No importaba que llegase solo quince minutos tarde como máximo. _Así_ no habían sido las cosas hasta que el insufrible vampiro se metió en el medio.

No es que _no_ quisiera que sus amigos tuvieran pareja. En realidad, él se había estado preparando para ello, pero para que Pete tuviese un tortuoso amor no correspondido por el chico de tics nerviosos y heredero de la cafetería a la que a veces su amigo iba. Porque no era tonto. Lo había notado. Al nivel que ni siquiera Pete lo había hecho de sus propios sentimientos. A su amigo le había estado atrayendo el nervioso chico rubio que tenía novio por años. Así que Firkle se preparó para acompañarlo en ese trágico momento de realización. Pero no… había tenido que aparecer el vampiro de mechas verdes y lentes de contacto rojos para hacer menos trágico el asunto. Ahora resultaba que Pete dormía con ese tipo, tenía citas y para colmo los vampiros iban a escucharlos tocar música.

Lo que le faltaba.

Maldita sea.

Luego estaba el hecho que Henrietta y Michael estaban jugando al secretismo cuando era completamente obvio que estaban más enamorados que dos conformistas fanáticos de las telenovelas de la noche. Pero bien. Eso no le molestaba. Porque por lo menos ellos seguían priorizando al grupo. Ahora estaban, hasta cierto punto, más pendientes de él, como si estuviesen conscientes de la franca confusión de Firkle a ese gusto hormonal de encuentros sexuales y cursilerías. Aun cursilerías góticas.

¿Por qué la gente hacía eso?

¿Él también iba a pasar por aquello? ¿En qué punto de su vida iba a sentir la necesidad de hacer todas esas cosas y permitir a otra persona ingresar en su vida al punto que rivalizara con sus amigos? Le costaba imaginarlo.

Tal vez eso no era para él.

O peor…

Aun no llegaba a esa _madurez_. Su cuerpo aun no reaccionaba a esos estímulos porque era el más pequeño. Como siempre. Cientos de pasos por atrás de sus amigos. Y no era como con el cigarrillo, el alcohol, la música, los conciertos u otras cosas. No eran cosas que él podía simplemente fingir que si podía dominarlas hasta lograrlo de verdad. Simplemente no se sentía atraído por nadie. Absolutamente nadie. El hecho de que otra persona lo tocase le resultaba completamente molesto e innecesario, tal vez hasta empujarlo a reaccionar con violencia ¿Eso lo volvía un niño? Firkle contuvo un suspiro, por cosas como esas era que deambulaba tan lejos como pudiese de sus otros compañeros, porque hasta ellos estaban adentrándose a esos juegos hormonales y ridiculeces románticas.

\- ¡….te vale!

La voz de un chico mayor le hizo fruncir el ceño. Esa pelea venía del lugar donde la reja que dividía la secundaria de la preparatoria tenía un corte lo suficientemente grande como para pasar por ahí. Lo cual era un maldito problema porque planeaba usarla y ahora parecía que alguien había decidido hacer melodrama justo ahí.

\- ¡Eres un maldito enano! ¿Crees que porque ella es mayor te hace quedar como alguien importante? Ni creas que voy a ir suave contigo.

El tipo que estaba haciendo todo ese drama tenía una voz estruendosa y eso ya era molesto. Firkle se acercó, pensando que con suerte podría ver algo de sangre derramarse a costa de los conformistas para alegrarse el día. Pero la escena fue todo menos placentera. Sí, definitivamente era un tipo mayor, tal vez de quince años, que seguramente había usado el atajo de la verja para cruzar con el único propósito de mostrar su testosterona contra alguien.

Contra Ike.

Lo cual no tenía demasiado sentido, porque ese _no podía ser_ Ike. Ese chico de su misma edad, pero mucho más atlético y usualmente jovial era todo menos el Ike que para su mala suerte conocía muy bien. Porque ese chico tenía los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha, las manos en puños y no se defendió cuando su agresor lo empujó hasta botarlo al suelo.

\- Me das asco. –gruñó el tipo- Con esa actitud de niño desprotegido mientras te metes con las mujeres de otros.

Ike apretó la mirada, se notaba que estaba molesto, pero se mantuvo en su lugar, observando su ropa sucia.

\- Ella no me dijo que tenía novio…

\- ¡Cállate!

Otro golpe, una patada directo a su costado. Firkle se sorprendió porque la fuerza usada empujó el cuerpo de Ike por unos centímetros. Y aun así toda esa escena era bizarra ¿Por qué no se defendía? ¿No se suponía que Ike era parte del equipo de hockey sobre hielo? ¿No implicaba eso algún tipo de rudeza y fuerza que podría estar usando en ese momento? ¿Por qué no hacía nada? Casi parecía que creía merecérselo.

\- ¡Eres un engendro! –grito el mayor, tomando a Ike por el cuello de su camiseta para levantarle el rostro- Solo eres una cucaracha rastrera que no debería existir.

Firkle se acercó con determinación y tomó una piedra de buen tamaño que la usó para lanzarla al tipo y golpearlo. Ya había tenido suficiente. Desde su bolsillo sacó su navaja y la abrió con un movimiento de muñeca. El chico mayor soltó a Ike y como un toro se giró en su dirección hasta ver que estaba armando.

\- Hazme el día. –comentó Firkle, su voz indiferente se tiñó de energía, tal vez si vería algo de sangre ese día- No he podido tomar un café en las últimas cuatro horas, ni se diga fumarme un cigarrillo y estás estorbando mi camino. Así que podríamos decir que estoy teniendo un día estresante y me vendría bien usarte de alfiletero. –apretó su agarre en la navaja- Hazme el puto día.

Muy sabiamente el chico no se movió, sorprendido por el giro de eventos. Firkle avanzó hasta Ike, notando que tenía el pómulo enrojecido y el labio inferior algo hinchado, pero aun así lo estaba mirando con sorpresa, con una gratitud tan esperada de un chico correcto, pero no de alguien que seguramente podría defenderse por su maldita cuenta.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –preguntó Firkle- Golpéalo, defiéndete.

Pero Ike apartó el rostro y negó, volvió a apretar las manos, como si estuviese controlándose. Eso solo molestó más a Firkle, el deseo de clavar su navaja hasta la empuñadura en el ojo del tipo que había estado golpeando a Ike se le hizo mucho más tentador por alguna razón.

\- Deja de ser el chico correcto y siempre bien portado ¡Haz algo! –instó.

\- Yo…

Firkle notó como el chico mayor se ponía nervioso, masculló algo y con muy poca dignidad se metió entre los arbustos para cruzar por el hueco de la verja. En el proceso pudo oír algo como “ _Raros_ ” salir de la boca del cobarde. Nada de eso tenía sentido, era obvio que esa pelea hubiese sido fácil de ganar. Entonces ¿Por qué Ike había optado por ser un saco de boxeo lleno de culpas…? Lamentablemente solo pudo descargar su ira con el arbusto más cercano, le dio una fuerte patada que agitó la planta para luego clavarle su navaja y apenas hacer alguna consecuencia sobre esta dado que terminaba pasando a través de las hojas y ramas. Ike lo miró con sorpresa, aun tirado en el suelo como un manojo patético de persona. Solo lo enojó más. Definitivamente _ese_ no era Ike.

Lo que hacía molesto que Firkle realmente creyera que conocía a Ike al punto de poder juzgar sus acciones actuales, que recordase cómo habían mantenido conversación por medio de mensajes en los tiempos de guardería, pequeñas charlas a espaldas de la sociedad hasta que cinco años atrás Ike adelantó un año y por alguna razón eso le hizo sentir traicionado. Pero aun así hasta el día de hoy, Ike era de las pocas personas que fuera de su grupo registraba como seres con vida y no borrones con los que debía coexistir. Tal vez por eso fingía que no lo conocía, en especial cuando iba con Tricia a sus conciertos, se sentaba con los imbéciles de los vampiros y caía bajo la protección del ridículo de Mike que de seguro no se había dado cuenta que su camada de cachorros lambiscones había engrosado sus filas con dos nuevos miembros.

\- Perdón… -comentó Ike, mirándolo realmente culpable- Al parecer siempre que estoy a tu alrededor te pones más irritable.

Firkle lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Ahora estoy _más_ enojado porque te estás disculpando por algo estúpido. –sacó su maltrecha cajetilla de cigarrillos, esa que sufría sus arrebatos de ira, que la lanzara y a veces terminara enterrada entre otras cosas cuando creía ponerla en un lugar seguro- En realidad, no estoy enfadado contigo. –aclaró, recuperando un cigarrillo algo doblado cerca de la punta.

Ike se sacudió la ropa, pero no se levantó, una sonrisa incrédula se formó en sus labios heridos y negó.

\- …estás enojado. –aseguró el canadiense.

\- Solo estoy algo irritado. –aclaró Firkle, encendiendo el cigarrillo y dándole una calada- Si quieres ayudar a calmarme intenta otra cosa.

\- Entonces… -meditó Ike- Gracias por ayudarme. Si no hubieses intervenido las cosas pudieron salirse de control. –sonrió más sincero- No solo para mí. Sí alguien nos hubiese visto ese chico se hubiese metido en muchos problemas. No solo por la pelea, sino por haberse escapado de la preparatoria para venir aquí.

…no.

Firkle lo fulminó con la mirada, sintiendo gratificante la diferencia de estatura gracias a que Ike estaba en el suelo.

\- Ahora tienes menos cien puntos para lograr tu objetivo. –gruñó- Idiota ¿Por qué estás preocupándote por el tipo que tenía intenciones de molerte a golpes? –dio otra calada a su cigarrillo- En verdad, no sé por qué todo esto me importa. –maldijo.

Ike agachó la cabeza, contrariado por la situación.

\- De todas las personas, eres de las que más deseo que no estén molestas conmigo. –lo miró, clavando sus ojos celestes en él- Solo dime qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor.

Firkle sabía. Él sabía que era esa cara de angelical inocencia y bondad, esos ojos demasiado puros y esa voz tan amable que lograba que otros cedieran. Maldita sea, al parecer era tan bueno usando todos esos rasgos que había conquistado a la novia de otra persona. Y eso era molesto, porque mientras él no entendía qué tenía de interesante hacer esas cosas, resultaba que Ike no solo era más inteligente como para adelantarse un año, sino que también estaba al mismo nivel que sus amigos en calidad de sexo, romanceo o tal vez ambas cosas.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta… -preguntó, acuclillándose para mirarlo a los ojos- que con ese pedido solo estas dando tu alma ciegamente?

\- ¿Eso te calmaría? –preguntó Ike sin parpadear- ¿Te gustaría tenerme? –aventuró con una sonrisa divertida.

Pero Firkle rodó los ojos, seguía siendo el mismo Ike juguetón del pasado.

El celular del canadiense sonó y este contestó con un suspiro pesado después de disculparse por la interrupción. Porque obviamente iba a disculparse por algo que no controlaba.

\- Sally… -saludó secamente, algo sorprendente para tratarse del sociable de Ike- Si, tu novio me hizo una _visita_ … No, no quiero oír explicaciones. –el chico frunció el ceño- Cuando iniciamos, te dije que no quería complicaciones, solo algo casual… -Ike rodó los ojos- Por favor, te lo ruego, no intentes halagarme el ego. –miró a Firkle- No lo necesito, no son las cosas que me interesan.

El gótico parpadeó extrañado y prefirió mirar su cigarrillo. Podría irse. Simplemente cruzar por la apertura en la verja y reunirse con sus amigos. Entonces ¿Por qué seguía ahí? Sus ojos se elevaron, los golpes en el rostro de Ike eran más visibles, estaban tomando un mal color ¿Le dolería hablar?

\- …creo que es mejor que no nos veamos y me gustaría que hables con tu novio para que no vuelva a buscarme. –Ike se silenció por un momento- Entiendo tu enojo, pero no creo merecer ni la mitad de tus palabras.

Hasta Firkle podía oír la voz de la chica, estaba gritando indignada. No entendía qué decía, pero era bastante dramático. Ike luchó por hablar, pero obviamente no estaba obteniendo nada. Siempre tan educado y correcto, el buen hijo de una matriarca judía estricta ¿No? Firkle dejó caer la cajetilla de cigarrillo entre ambos para tomar el celular, pensó en decirle a la extraña “ _Puta_ ”, tal vez insultarla con algo peor. Pero solo colgó, los conformistas no valían su esfuerzo. Ike lo miró con sorpresa por unos segundos antes de reír.

\- Gracias. –miró los cigarrillos maltrechos frente a él- Eres el primer fumado que conozco que es tan violento con su vicio.

\- ¿Fumas? –preguntó Firkle en su lugar, sabiendo la respuesta, los chicos como él solo sabían comportarse.

\- Prefiero el tabaco para mascar. –respondió Ike y su sonrisa se suavizó al notar la sorpresa en el gótico- Aunque me sacrificaré esta vez.

\- ¿En serio…?

Ike tomó uno de los cigarrillos y lo arregló para que dejara de estar doblado, irremediablemente un poco de tabaco cayó, Firkle le prestó su encendedor y lo observó. El canadiense era mucho más elegante en la manera en que sostenía el maltrecho cilindro y daba pequeñas presiones con sus labios en cada calada antes de absorber el humo profundamente y solo abrió la boca para que se esparciera en su entorno como una niebla espesa que se enredaba en su traviesa lengua de un rojo pálido que aparecía entre sus labios antes de que el humo se disipase. Elegante pero relajado, hasta para fumar debía hacerlo de una manera tan particular.

\- No había probado esta marca, pero en verdad hueles a ella. –comentó Ike, mirando la cajetilla maltratada- Algo picante ¿No?

\- Son ingleses, se los compro a un rubio que le llegan cosas desde allá. –le quitó importancia- Sale mucho más barato.

\- Aun no me dices qué deseas que haga para hacerte feliz. –comentó Ike, observándolo con una suave sonrisa.

Firkle frunció el ceño.

\- …creí que era para hacerme sentir mejor.

Y solo porque hasta hace poco había estado irritado. Nada más.

\- ¿No es lo mismo? –el canadiense lo miró sorprendido- La mejor forma de vivir es siendo feliz.

Firkle dejó escapar el humo de su cigarrillo, como siempre pareció un silbido que llevaba lejos la humarada de él y cerró los ojos. Así era Ike, ridículamente optimista, con objetivos simples en la vida. Aunque ¿Cuál era los suyos? ¿Qué deseaba para su futuro? ¿O cuál era la meta que se proponía cada día? ¿Llegar a la siguiente taza de café? ¿Lograr comprar otra cajetilla? ¿Pasar el tiempo en el cuarto de Henrietta, escuchando la nueva canción que había compuesto Pete mientras Michael hacía algunas correcciones?

\- Tomaré nota de tu propuesta y más te vale cumplir. –fue todo lo que opinó, ni siquiera se sentía inspirado para torturarlo un poco y ver qué tanto podía sostener su palabra antes de rendirse.

Ike le sonrió ampliamente con la energía recuperada, como si no estuviese maltrecho y sucio. Firkle no entendía cómo podía ser así, pero cuando sus ojos notaron las tres presencias que ligeramente divertidas los observaban desde el otro lado de la reja, él giró los ojos ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí? Henrietta, como siempre, lucía como si estuviese relamiéndose en cada broma que podría inyectarle con crueldad. Pete parecía mucho más intrigado por la situación y Michael estaba por encima de todo analizando la situación. Así que se levantó y con un silencioso gesto se despidió antes de pasar por el agujero de la reja y tocar territorio de la preparatoria, para luego encaminarse con sus amigos al escondite al que solían refugiarse.

No le preguntaron qué estaba haciendo con Ike.

Eso fue bueno.

Tampoco él sabía qué estaba pasando con Ike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas nocturnas! Bueno, ni necesidad de que todo este armónico requirió que mantuviese el número de capítulos iguales en cada pareja. Así que a estos dos bebés les hacía falta otra historia. Quise girar algunas tuercas para aclarar la situación de ambos. Reflejar más cosas de Ike y de cómo lo observa Firkle o como este último se siente muchas veces con sus amigos.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	8. Destruyendo Perfección

Michael observó el costado de su computadora, lejos del trabajo que debía terminar. La tentadora idea de eliminar el documento sin guardarlo era cada vez más fuerte. Sus dedos golpearon la esquina de la pantalla, siguiendo con estos el ritmo de la última canción que habían compuesto Henrietta y Pete. Ya quería ensayarla, le parecía que era la primera canción con tintes melancólicos y ¿románticos? que tocarían. Las mentes de los góticos iban cambiando, tomando otras direcciones. Su dedo anular golpeó esa gran “ _X_ ” en la esquina superior derecha. Solo tendría que darle clic y toda prueba de desaparecería. Pero sabía que sería en vano, porque podría recrear todo el trabajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No requería inteligencia para hacerlo, sino crítica, soberbia y algo de pretensión, que francamente le sobraba.

Lo obligaban a estudiar en el comedor, donde sus padres podían vigilarlo, porque eso era parte del trato. El maldito trato. Ese que detestaba porque solo señalaba que no tenía la fuerza para tomar sus cosas e irse lejos. Ahí estaba, obligado a formar parte del sistema, haciendo uno de sus deberes para tener una excelente calificación en la materia.

\- Hijo…

Él miró a la mujer.

\- Madre… -respondió enmarcando una ceja, dado que al parecer estaban señalando los roles familiares del otro en esa pantomima en la que vivían día a día.

Ella contuvo un suspiro por su cinismo y puso a su lado una taza de café y algo… que debía ser pan con todos los frutos secos del planeta ¿Qué tan difícil era entender que no era una planta de campeonato que requería el mejor de los cuidados para que sus padres pudieran disfrutar y alardear de sus frutos?

\- Para tu cerebro. –explicó la mujer y observó la pantalla- No has avanzado nada. –comentó sorprendida- Pero si todo esto es extremadamente fácil para ti.

 _Vigilado_.

Ellos lo tenían en la mejor estima. No dudaban de él. En realidad, pensaban que Michael no debía esforzarse para lograr algo. Si sacaba una buena nota no se debía a un esfuerzo, sino porque era lo esperado. Para sus padres, él era naturalmente inteligente y por ende el mundo le era fácil. En realidad, su familia tenía la teoría de que su actitud hacia el resto de personas se debía a que lo aburrían; todo debido a su agilidad mental y habilidad para ponerse por encima del resto. La _melancolía de los genios_ solían bromear, mientras revisaban los resultados de sus exámenes que no había tenido que estudiar y aun así mantenían un perfecto promedio. Por eso lo vigilaban, no querían que se aburriese y no hiciera su trabajo.

\- ¿Y bien…? –preguntó la mujer, expectante.

Michael volvió a poner sus manos sobre el teclado, de vuelta a las esposas simbólicas y el trabajo forzado que era darle gusto. Pero la miró a los ojos, con seriedad, mientras sus dedos se movían rápidamente por cada tecla y el documento se iba llenando de palabras complejas e ideas circulares que debían sonar profundas, pero solo servían para confundir a los profesores. Un párrafo enorme por idea, todo para embrollar y vencer. No se sentía inteligente, solo había aprendido el truco para eludir a sus obligaciones mientras aun las hacía. La calificación perfecta radicaba en actuar como si los conceptos mundanos estuviesen muy por debajo de sí mismo y los profesores lo felicitaran para no sentirse idiotas al no entender qué había querido decir.

Un último golpe. El anular sobre el punto.

\- Listo. –sentenció, tomando su taza y bebiendo su café.

La mujer sonrió con orgullo y revisó su trabajo con ojo analítico. Como siempre. Pero él no dijo nada, estaba atado por contrato a cumplir su parte. Siempre y cuando mantuviese buenas calificaciones para entrar a una buena universidad, él podía hacer lo que deseara en su tiempo libre. Cero clases extras, talleres o lecciones que saturaran su mente. Si cumplía con lo académico, bien podía deambular por las calles o quedarse fuera de casa sin realmente avisar dónde estaba. Lo cual siempre le parecía irónico ¿Acaso sus padres no revisaban si había dormido esos últimos días en su dormitorio, siempre y cuando las tareas estuviesen en la mesa del comedor, listas para la usual aprobación? Él mordió el pan, sintió el crujir de almendras, sésamo y lino entre sus dientes y quiso escupir. Insípido. Bueno para el cerebro. Asqueroso para el espíritu. Aun su café estaba carente de consistencia, con poco sabor y seguramente debía ser descafeinado. No era tonto.

\- Muy bien. –la mujer guardó el documento con orgullo y sin mirarlo extendió la mano en su dirección.

Michael respiró hondo, tomó las hojas y cuadernos a su lado y se los entregó. Ella miró las calificaciones perfectas, las pequeñas observaciones a un costado, pero nada de qué preocuparse. No podía regañarlo si un profesor encontraba su fatalismo “ _justificado pero lúgubre_ ”. Todos los góticos vivían un nivel de negligencia familiar, todas ellas camufladas de diferente manera. Al parecer a él le tocaba tener los padres que confiaban en él porque era _inteligente_ y por ende ¿Superior a las reglas? Siempre y cuando cumpliese con su parte del trato. Cada acción lo carcomía por dentro, porque estaba atrapado en la Gran Máquina. Calificaciones, puntos, notas, números y nóminas. Él era una maldita estadística, un peón más que enfilaba turno por turno, casilla por casilla, hacia la vida aburrida de un común y mundano conformista.

“ _Podríamos viajar y vivir de los conciertos de nuestra banda_ ” había dicho Pete.

Ser independientes, tocar de club en club, ir de ciudad en ciudad. Sin tener una dirección propia, nada que realmente les perteneciera. Eliminarse de los números y estadísticas. Ser invisibles a la Gran Máquina. Eso era tentador.

“ _¿Qué nos diferenciaría de los hippies?_ ” había atacado Henrietta.

Y sonrió con el recuerdo. Pete había actuado ofendido y ambos comenzaron a debatir de esa manera que tanto les gustaba hacer. Firkle y él se habían quedado mirando, entretenidos con el show. De alguna manera el problema ya no era lucir como hippies, sino como gitanos. Pero él solo había escuchado, sabiendo que quisieran o no todas esas eran ilusiones, porque estaban atados y limitados. Él iría a la universidad, ellos también. Tal vez terminasen en lugares diferentes, alejados por días en auto, se olvidarían de quienes eran y terminarían creciendo como tantos góticos que miraban hacia atrás y recordaban su juventud tan diferente a quienes se habían convertido.

Tal vez terminaría siendo como sus padres.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Notó que la mujer estaba ensimismada con sus calificaciones, tal vez proyectando las posibles carreras que sus habilidades abrirían para él, así que Michael se levantó y subió a su habitación, sintiendo que con cada paso las esposas caían. El buen estudiante pertenecía a esa mesa, no dentro de él, porque solo era una herramienta que debía usar para sobrevivir. Hacer sus deberes era la forma de pagar el alquiler en su casa.

Si lo veía así ¿Se podría sentir menos frustrado?

Lo dudaba.

No le molestaría ser un gitano en ese momento, simplemente se cansaría de esa ciudad y se iría a otra. Lejos. Muy lejos. Henrietta leería el tarot, Firkle robaría a la gente, los atacaría en la noche y se llevaría todas sus cosas. La idea le hizo reír, estaba tan aplastado en esa realidad que comenzaba a refugiarse en lo irreal. Nunca harían eso. La Gran Máquina se comería a todos. Hasta a ellos. Su mano buscó su celular, dudó por un momento y pensó que lo normal sería desahogar esas ideas con Pete, pero se encontró mirando el chat de Henrietta, sintiendo que necesitaba algo diferente. No quería criticar su situación, deseaba destruir al buen estudiante que había sido minutos atrás. Y la más indicada era ella.

\- Me gustaría quemar todo colegio, instituto, academia, colegio, escuela, jardín de infantes… todo… -comentó en un audio.

Porque se sentía agotado mientras apagaba la luz, cerraba completamente las cortinas y se dejaba caer en la silla de su escritorio, donde hacía cualquier cosa menos estudiar.

El audio fue oído y el aviso de que ella estaba grabando uno lo hizo sonreír. La tecnología daba tan poca privacidad. No dudó en reproducir el mensaje. La risa de Henrietta llenó su habitación por unos buenos segundos, cruel y profunda, como la villana de un cuento.

“ _¿Qué pasa? ¿El hijito adorado sacó otra calificación perfecta y sus papás ya están planeando cuántos doctorados hará…?_ ”

Apuñalado. Afilado argumento que se retorció hasta el mango.

\- Podríamos matar a ese “ _hijito adorado_ ” que mencionas. –comentó con una sonrisa ladeada- Porque suena detestable.

Ella no tardó. Rápida. Volvió a reír, esta vez más sádica y suspiró casi soñadora contra el micrófono, haciéndolo estremecer.

“ _Oh… no tienes idea de cuánto fantaseo con eso.”_ la oyó sisear _“Tan simple como asfixiarlo entre mis manos y prenderle fuego. Me gusta imaginar las formas en que ensuciaría la perfecta imagen que tus padres tienen de su adorado hijo. Ese que les pertenece y yo quiero arrebatárselo solo para destruirlo hasta que no quede nada_ ”

Le creía, había visto cómo Henrietta despreciaba verlo entregar sus tareas y deberes. El resto de góticos se esforzaban lo justo para no ser expulsados ni repetir un año. Pero ¿Él? Bueno, Michael debía pelear con los profesores para que no lo inscribieran en campeonatos, concursos o cualquier otra cosa imaginable y de carácter intelectual. Sus padres creían en él, en sus capacidades y en realidad, esperaban mucho porque confiaban en lo que era capaz de hacer.

La semana pasada ya le habían dicho que debía pensar en algún club o deporte que sumara puntos en su futura inscripción universitaria.

\- Me gustaría verte con tus manos sobre él. –le dejó saber, tan simple como eso.

Porque creía en Henrietta, en que ella tendría el poder de destruir su rol en la Gran Máquina si se lo permitía. Si se quedaba demasiado tiempo cerca de ella, fácilmente perdería cualquier conexión funcional para la sociedad. Ambos lo sabían, ella podía pintar la realidad de una forma diferente, abrir el suelo y llevarlos al Infierno donde el sentido se perdía. Ella era el fin de la normalidad, la destructora de su lento camino como peón por los casilleros infinitos.

“ _Te gustaría verme hacer más que poner mis manos sobre él.”_ le recordó, orgullosa y venenosa “ _El hijo adorado, arrodillado ante mis pies, frente a su Reina, indigno de verme a los ojos por estar rindiendo pleitesía a los autores de sus días._ ” Henrietta suspiró, estaba susurrando, orgullosa y vil “ _Cuando a quien debería impresionar es solo a mí_ ”

Ella era una de las razones por las que sabía que las calificaciones, las buenas universidades y un futuro estable no serían lo que le definiría. Porque Michael no era _eso_ , no era el orgullo de sus padres. No lo definía. No era perfecto, ni moldeable para la Gran Máquina. Henrietta lo decía en voz alta, expresaba el desprecio que sentía hacia sus acciones, como si hablara de otro mundano del cual ambos podían burlarse. No solo eso, ella era increíblemente directa en lo que deseaba de él, pedía su rendición absoluta.

Ni siquiera le sorprendió que eso ya se lo había dado.

\- Si tú eres nuestra Reina –aventuró, porque sabía que lo era- ¿Qué soy yo?

Un audio de dos segundos llegó. Eso fue raro. Al reproducirlo la escuchó contener una simple carcajada en su garganta antes de responder con incrédula crueldad.

“ _Mi Rey_ ”

Era bueno que ella no estuviese ahí, que no notase la manera en que su cabeza se apoyaba contra el respaldo de la silla y en sus labios se formaba una irremediable sonrisa. Ahí estaba, el corazón golpeándole el pecho, anunciándole que estaba vivo, que la vida no era tan miserable cuando podía reproducir ese audio hasta el cansancio y sentirse reconocido. Esa era la verdad que escogía, manchado y enredado por las palabras de una bruja, recordando cómo le había parecido natural arrodillarse a sus pies tiempo atrás, servirla como la Reina que era, a sabiendas que ella tendría la tendencia de despreciarlo, de destruirlo y luego elevarlo a su altura otra vez.

Lo estaba volviendo loco.

Al mirar hacia el techo y a su alrededor notó cómo la oscuridad consumía todo. La pantalla de su celular había sido la única luz en el lugar, pero en ese momento apreció el cómo se sentía, dejó que las palabras llegaran a él. Henrietta era el símbolo absoluto de lo corroído que estaba. El sentirse atraído, conectado, devoto y perdido por ella de entre todas las personas, era la señal absoluta de que no formaría parte del juego de la vida, que lucharía hasta las últimas fuerzas. Porque el hijo perfecto daría la espalda a alguien como ella ¿Pero Michael? Se postraba, levantaba y tomaba a esa bruja como suya. Cualquier día. Todos los días.

\- Para cuando mis ojos se lleguen a acostumbrar a la oscuridad, estoy seguro que ya llevaré tiempo, irremediablemente, indudablemente y absolutamente enredado en ti. –confesó en un audio, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerlo.

Sus dedos reprodujeron el audio de Henrietta. Esa risa despectiva y nunca liberada, para luego…

“ _Mi Rey_ ”

Sonrió.

La Reina Gótica había hablado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas nocturnas! Quería dedicarme a la idea de que Michael se encontrase en la dicotomía de tener que hacer su rol de hijo y luchar por ser un individuo. En mi teoría la negligencia que viven cada uno de los góticos puede ser diferente y la de Michael podría ser de esos hijos que los dan por realizados, que asumen de ellos y los ven casi perfectos. 
> 
> Ahí es cuando entra Henrietta, que está muy lejos de ver a cualquiera como bueno. 
> 
> Duda: Para quienes saben del DLC de “Casa Bonita” ¿Creen que lo de Karen seguiría hasta esta época o solo fue una etapa y para el momento en el que ocurre esta historia está bien superado? 
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	9. Nihil obstat

La puerta de su habitación se abrió sigilosamente. Aún era demasiado temprano. Henrietta estiró sus piernas, sintiendo sus pies descalzos encontrar una parte de las sábanas que estaba fría y la estremeció. Pero se acurrucó sobre su costado, creando espacio en su amplia cama y enterró el rostro en la almohada sin ver al intruso. Los pasos se acercaron al borde de la cama. La presencia esperó algún tipo de recibimiento, así que ella separó los cobertores para invitarlo a su lado. El frío recorrió sus piernas desnudas y parcialmente su trasero. El camisón se le había subido por encima de las caderas y podía sentir el frío hasta la espalda baja.

Su invitado no se movió y ella se estaba congelado.

\- Juro por todo lo decadente que poseo que, si dejas que me congele más por estarme viendo el trasero, voy a terminar matándote. –gruñó.

\- En mi defensa estaba viendo tu nueva lencería con ojo crítico. –bromeó el chico.

Ese no era Michael…

Henrietta se sentó de golpe, cubriéndose con los cobertores otra vez. No por pudor, sino por frío. Por Pete no iba a estarse aguantando la manada helada de Colorado.

\- Pete…

\- No… -el aludido abrió los ojos con fingida sorpresa- ¿En serio? –su voz destilaba sarcasmo- Yo también creía ser Michael. –picó y se sentó para quitarse las botas.

Años de entrenamiento.

Años de fingir indiferencia.

Solo eso evitó que se sonrojara.

\- Jódete. –volvió a recostarse, dándole la espalda y se jaló el camisón para cubrirse lo suficiente para no tener frío- Entra de una vez.

Solo pudo escucharlo moverse. Pete se retiró el cinturón y lo dejó en el suelo, luego hubo una pausa y algunas joyas cayeron sobre su mesa de noche. El chico terminó de ponerse cómodo y se metió bajo las sábanas hasta encajar a su espalda, enterrando el rostro contra su omóplato, abrazándola por la cintura y encajándole las piernas atrás de las suyas. La ropa de Pete estaba fría y su piel se erizó. Su mano se apoyó sobre la masculina, en su vientre y lo escuchó suspirar profundamente. Lo dejó tomarse su tiempo, lo sintió moverse contra su espalda, enterrando la nariz contra sus huesos, llegando hasta su columna y haciéndole cosquillas con el cabello sobre su piel. No se quejó, lo dejó descargar sus pensamientos, acomodarlos en el orden adecuado y meditar el asunto. A veces no era necesario hablar sobre qué estaba ocurriendo, muchas veces se sentía bien tener alguien cerca mientras la mente era carcomida u ordenada.

No era la primera vez que ocurría un escenario así. Pete podía aferrarse a ella por horas y luego simplemente irse, sin haber dicho nada, pero visiblemente más calmado. Francamente lo entendía, porque cuando se trataba de algo realmente importaba le era difícil expresarlo en palabras.

¿Quejarse…?

Fácil.

¿Cínicamente exagerar las cosas?

Un juego de niños.

¿Poéticamente distorsionar la realidad?

Lo podía hacer hasta dormida.

Pero ¿Admitir sus verdaderas debilidades y miedos? ¿Decir en voz alta aquellas fallas, frustraciones y confusiones que podían llenar su cabeza como un ruido blanco? Todas esas ideas parecían estática pura, mordiéndola. Aunque con el tiempo había aprendido a sobrellevarlo, había momentos en que sus uñas se clavaban sobre sus muslos y solo quería detenerse. Y en verdad venía bien mirar a sus chicos y saber que no necesitaba decir nada en voz alta para darse cuenta que no estaba sola, que a diferentes grados y de variadas maneras ellos la conocían.

Y el ruido disminuía.

Volvía a respirar.

Así que hacía lo mismo por cada uno de ellos. Y si Pete necesitaba presionar la cara contra su espalda y cerrar su agarre en ella, Henrietta apoyaría su mano sobre la de él, en silencio. Luego lo dejaría ir y no le dirían a nadie que eso había ocurrido. Como Firkle durmiendo contra su pecho. O Michael rogándole que lo destruyera. Ella vería por sus chicos, envenenaría a sus enemigos y estaría ahí. Siempre.

Pete respiró hondo y se estiró contra ella, lo sintió más relajado y hundiéndose contra su cuello, hasta que la respiración del chico le hizo cosquillas atrás de la oreja. El agarre se suavizó, pero no la soltó. Las piernas de ambos seguían entrelazadas, buscando el contacto del otro. Porque lo necesitaban, así eran todos ellos, dependientes de ese afecto físico que habían encontrado primero dentro del grupo y solícitos a ese signo de intimidad intrínseca que se profesaban desde la infancia.

\- ¿Crees que me he vuelto conformista…?

Henrietta abrió los ojos ante tal ridícula pregunta.

\- Pete… tu principal problema y más grande virtud es que te niegas a conformarte. –señaló- ¿Por qué crees que te volviste conformista?

El chico la abrazó más, _casi_ podría decir que se acurrucó en búsqueda de su compañía, como para señalar un punto. Pero por unos eternos segundos no dijo nada. Solo se quedó ahí, respirando contra su piel, separando los dedos para que ella entrelazara los suyos. Para que lo sostuviese debajo de los cobertores, donde nadie sabría de sus dudas.

\- Porque hago este tipo de cosas con otra persona además de ustedes. –admitió Pete- Y es raro.

Ella movió su mano hacia atrás y le clavó sus uñas sobre la pierna. Como un pequeño castigo.

\- Eventualmente esto iba a comenzar a pasar. –racionalizó Henrietta con ese tono burlón y vil que ya era su forma natural de hablar- No me digas que pensabas que viviríamos todos juntos, compartiendo una gran cama para los cuatro hasta que cada uno de nosotros fuéramos enterrados y el último se suicidara.

Lo oyó reír y pudo jurar que rodaba los ojos.

\- ¿Te recuerdo que eras tú quien decía que Michael y yo éramos los padres de este grupo? –atacó Pete- La que está seduciendo a " _papá_ " con lencería sexy eres tú. Y no intentes actuar como si no fuera así.

Oh…

Así que _así_ quería jugar.

Bien.

\- Solo lo consuelo mientras " _mamá_ " –hizo un golpecito con su cadera en dirección de él para puntualizar su indirecta- se va con un ridículo que usa más maquillaje que yo.

Esta vez la risa fue más obvia, burbujeante y algo ronca por mantener el susurro entre ambos.

\- Haces bien en consolarlo, el pobre diablo lleva años esperando que te dignaras en clavar tus garras en él.

Le creyó. No porque Michael se lo hubiese dicho, sino porque hasta cierto punto quienes conocían más a un gótico eran los otros góticos. Todos sabían del idealizado y supuesto _enamoramiento_ no correspondido que tenía Pete por el rubio de la cafetería. Todos excepto Pete. Todos sabían de la antigua amistad “ _secreta_ ” entre Firkle y el pequeño canadiense y como se sintió traicionado Firkle cuando hasta Ike _creció_ sin esperarlo. Todos menos el propio Firkle. Entonces ¿Por qué iba a dudar de las palabras de Pete? Seguramente él sabía de sus miedos mucho antes de que ella los hubiese distinguido.

\- Tu vampiro entiende su lugar. –aceptó Henrietta- Él comprende mis reglas del juego y le daré crédito por aprenderlas rápidamente. Sin tropezar.

\- ¿ _Tus_ reglas?

Pete sonaba divertido.

\- Por supuesto. Si hubiese cometido algún desliz, tú nunca hubieses llegado a su cama. –le explicó con paciencia.

¿En serio debía poner en palabras lo obvio? Mike adoraba ciegamente a Pete y a ella la respetaba, pero temía. Chico listo.  Pete necesitaba alguien así para ser verdaderamente feliz.

Además, le encantaba ver como el Príncipe Gótico era tratado como una Reina de los Vampiros.

Oh, dulce ironía.

\- Y al parecer Firkle también tiene a alguien que quiere apartarlo. –meditó Pete.

Ella abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño.

\- No.

Su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente ante la mera posibilidad de que eso ocurriese.

\- Te equivocas. –Henrietta buscó la mirada del chico por sobre su hombro-  Nadie los está sacando del grupo. Ni a ti ni a él. –su voz se llenó de soberbia y un brillo sádico resplandeció en su mirada- Nosotros estamos hundiendo, corroyendo y doblegando a otros hasta atraparlos.

Pete la miró con diversión. Encantado. Ese era el tipo de cosas que hacían los góticos y ella se lo recordó. Así que como recompensa la abrazó más fuerte. Porque significaba que Pete no se estaba conformando al dejar entrar a Mike en su vida. Porque la verdad sería que Pete estaba rompiendo a Mike para que fuese suyo. Y eso tenía sentido.

\- ¿Planeas tomar prisioneros? –preguntó el chico.

\- Haré lo que sea para tenerlos felices.

A _sus_ chicos.

\- Una vez parte del grupo... no podrán huir. –Henrietta se encogió de hombros- No serán góticos, pero serán nuestros. _Suyos_ hasta cierto nivel, pero definitivamente _nuestros_.

Ella los ordenaría, les enseñaría quién mandaba. Nadie lastimaría a sus chicos. Nadie la separaría de ellos.

\- ¡La reina ha hablado!

Obvio.

\- Larga vida para mí. –juró y lo hizo sonar como una maldición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos criaturitas nocturnas: Para quien se haya estado preguntando por qué no he publico nada, resulta que tengo tendinitis en la muñeca derecha y me enviaron un buen descanso. En realidad, decidí retomar primero escribiendo acá dado que los capítulos son más cortos y quería probar cómo me sentía ¡Por el momento bien! Pero tengo que ir con paciencia.   
> El título “Nihil obstat” significa “No existe impedimento”, “Nada se opone” o “Nada se interpone”. La razón de usar latín es que la estructura de los títulos va de la mano con cada pareja. Así que quise usar algo diferente para las interacciones entre los góticos. Y como en la cultura popular usan mucho latín en la brujería e invocación demoniaca… Sobre por qué el título. Bueno ¿Ustedes por qué creen que escogí esto?  
> ¿Qué les pareció?  
> En lo personal disfruto mucho con escribir escenas entre los góticos y su forma de interactuar, sus pequeños rituales e intimidad. Me fascina.   
> ¡Nos leemos!  
> Nocturna4


	10. Ojos de Cristal

 

No era la música. Ni el ambiente lleno de humo. Tampoco era el ambiente caliente o la cantidad de gente en el lugar.

Ike frunció el ceño, sentía una presión extraña en sus hombros, como si lo estuviesen incrustando al centro de la Tierra. Así que quería luchar, correr y gritar, hacer _algo_ , lo que fuese, para dejar de sentirse así.

No tenía sentido.

\- Hey, _cazador_. –unos finos dedos golpearon sus nudillos- ¿Te estamos aburriendo?

Él parpadeó, aun sintiendo la opresión en su pecho. La banda que sonaba era mucho más melancólica, haciendo que la gente se quedara en los rincones oscuros o en sus mesas charlando. Así que no tenía una buena excusa para su falta de interés sobre lo que sea que estuviese hablando Allison. Pero era una de los acólitos de Mike y quienes lo dejaban sentarse con ellos mientras Firkle y sus amigos se presentaban. Sus ojos fueron hacia la salida de las bandas, pero rápidamente retomó su atención a la chica. Ambos tenían la misma edad y era bonita, un rostro redondeado y pálido que brillaba con maquillaje de fantasía, contrastando los ojos negros con el cabello morado. Ella sonrió, tenía hoyuelos, algo que siempre le había parecido lindo. _Allison era linda_. Y sus uñas estaban pintadas de un tono azulado casi morado con símbolos de calaveras sonrientes. Además, le decía “ _cazador_ ” y lo miraba como si ella fuese un cervatillo deslumbrado.

Linda, dócil, joven y disponible.

El tipo de chica que rara vez se fijaba en él dada su reputación. Pero en lugar de tener la expectativa de la cacería, sentía su corazón oprimido. Ike debía obligarse a mirarla y sonreír amablemente, porque ella no tenía la culpa de que se sintiera raro.

\- Jamás me aburrirían. –prometió y se inclinó más cerca de la chica y sus amigas- Pero la letra de la música me distrajo.

Allison prestó atención a la voz de la cantante, lo hizo por él y para demostrarle que lo tomaba en serio. Ike sabía que sería complaciente y le permitiría mantener el control en todo momento, seguramente a la pequeña cervatilla le gustaba que besaran sus hoyuelos y le dijeran lo buena que estaba siendo cuando luchaba por contener el aliento contra la almohada.

No.

Él negó mentalmente.

Allison de seguro era virgen, como la mayoría de chicas de su edad ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando al profanarla como si fuese una participante de la seducción húmeda e intensa o de los cuerpos que disfrutaban de pretenderse por unos minutos antes de dejarse ir? Él era el raro, el corrompido muchacho que entró a los goces de la carne demasiado rápido, quedándose con un cuerpo palpitante y deseoso. Allison lo miraba para que la tomase de la mano e hiciera caras graciosas en las fotografías con filtros tiernos para publicar todas sus citas en las redes sociales. Adorable.

Y él no podía darle solo eso. Por ello era el tipo de chica que rara vez se fijaba en él. Pero, se recordó, eso no significaba que no pudiesen ser amigos ¿Verdad?

\- Eres tan transparente que das asco. –la voz neutra de Pete lo estremeció, apuñalándolo en el espíritu.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba el gótico mirándolo desde el otro lado de la mesa? El chico estaba bien atendido y cómodo, con un costoso coctel en la mesa, una marca refinada de cigarrillos entre sus dedos y joyas elegantes enalteciendo su estilo. Oh, y Mike rodeándolo protectoramente con el brazo por la cintura. El príncipe de los vampiros cortejaba como en las antiguas novelas, llenando de regalos a su amado. Pero eso parecía mantener al sádico gótico bastante relajado y así que ¿Quién era él para opinar sobre el tema? Si estuviese en la misma situación que Mike, le encantaría darle regalos a la chica que le gustase, sorprenderla con pequeños regalos y abrir los brazos para recibirla en un fuerte abrazo que la haría sonreír. Claro, estaba seguro que Pete y Mike no eran así y ¿A quién engañaba? Él nunca había sido ese tipo de pareja para las mujeres con las que salía. Ike solo estaba idealizando a alguien como Allison que realmente nunca tendría. No había risas tímidas, abrazos tiernos y citas color de rosa en su futuro. Ni en su pasado.

¿Pero era tan transparente como Pete insinuaba…?

\- ¿Disculpa…? –Ike parpadeó, luchando por lucir relajado ante la mirada penetrante.

\- Todas tus emociones son un libro abierto. –explicó el gótico- Celos, dudas, preocupación, ansiedad, deseo, nervios, enojo, resignación, amabilidad…

\- Creo que te estás confundiendo. –se defendió, desviando la mirada al mismo lugar que llevaba observando tanto tiempo, exactamente tres metros a la derecha de su verdadero objetivo- No son el tipo de cosas que suelo sentir.

Celos o enojo eran características que nadie asociaría con él.

Porque Ike era todo sonrisas. Aun si estaba roto y perturbado.

\- No dejas de mirarlas. –apuntó Annie, una de las chicas mayores entre los vampiros- Pensé que te gustaban más grandes. –bromeó con un implícito guiño de ojos.

Esa era su reputación. Sonrió. Le gustaba el cabello de fuego de fantasía de la chica.

Mike hizo un gesto silencioso a Allison y esta disimuladamente apartó el licor a Annie. Ese era un buen movimiento, la llameante chica tenía la valentía del licor y la chispa de la picardía. Pero sus ojos siguieron la dirección señalada por Annie, donde las dos chicas de su edad hablaban animadamente. Ambas eran algo así como ninfas de luna, bellas y pálidas, etéreas y delicadas, hermosas y provocativas.

\- ¿Temes que Firkle te las quite? –continuó Annie, encontrando la idea increíblemente divertida e imposible.

¿Era eso…? Las chicas eran lindas, las había visto darse pequeños besos y coquetear con otros chicos. No sería la primera vez que estaba con dos mujeres.

Pero si con alguien de su edad…

¿Era eso…?

La risa de Henrietta lo erizó. La risa de bruja. La risa demoniaca.

A veces extrañaba los días cuando ella se negaba a compartir el mismo aire que el novio de Pete. Últimamente los góticos se sentaban con los vampiros. Mike llenaba de ofrendas a Henrietta, buscando complacer a la Reina. Definitivamente funcionaba, ella lo usaba y Mike se lo permitía como el costo a pagar para tener feliz a Pete. _Siempre_ hacía lo que fuese para tener contento a su sádico gótico.

\- Las idiotas le están ladrando al árbol equivocado. –comentó Henrietta, tenía un tono soberbio y lo miró fijamente a los ojos- A ese árbol parece que no le interesa _nada_.

Ike parpadeó extrañado por la advertencia. Sus ojos dejaron de ver tres metros a la derecha de su objetivo, fueron a las chicas y se permitió ver a Firkle sin sentirse un acosador como las últimas veces. Si, él lucía indiferente a las intenciones de ellas, pero estaba prestando atención a sus palabras. Ellas eran góticas, de seguro sabían qué idioma hablar para que Firkle no estuviese fastidiado ni furioso. Pero una parte de Ike sabía que, si él se acercaba a ellas, estas no reaccionarían como el gótico.

…seguramente si lo llamarían por su nombre…

Henrietta dio un par de aplausos fuertes y él no supo cómo lo hizo, pero se escucharon en todo el antro gótico. No lo suficientemente molesto, pero si claro y preciso. Para añadir a su sorpresa, Firkle apartó la mirada de sus fanáticas y los observó a ellos. Sin un gesto ni palabra alguna, Firkle se apartó de las chicas y se dejó caer junto a Pete, apoyándose contra el hombro de su amigo. Mike ni se inmutó, en realidad, contuvo una sonrisa astuta, posiblemente porque en ese estado Pete quedaba más presionado contra él, casi como si se estuviese acurrucando. Así que el vampiro “ _premió_ ” a Firkle y le extendió un vaso con alguna mezcla de licores. Nunca demasiado dulce y siempre de un color no infantil.

Mike jugaba lo mejor que podía con sus cartas.

Annie lo estaba mirando a través de su cabello en llamarada, había genuina curiosidad e interés en ella. Ella era una deportista, como él, muy sociable y competitiva. Los vampiros salían de diferentes grupos sociales poderosos y la chica estaba apuntando a obtener una beca al ser parte del equipo de vóley femenino. Los muchachos, entre esos sus amigos, solían devorarla con la mirada cuando usaba los cortos pantaloncillos del equipo y se inclinaba para dar un devastador ataque. Él nunca había sido uno de ellos, Annie era dominante y fuerte. Le traía malas memorias su cuerpo desarrollado y facciones maduras.

Pero no quería ser mal educado. En especial cuando Tricia no estaba ahí para salvarlo. Así que sonrió a la chica, evitó contacto con Allison para luego prestar toda su atención a Firkle. El chico tenía la mirada fija en el licor que bebía y de seguro su labial morado estaba dejando marcas en el borde del vaso. Firkle tenía las uñas ligeramente largas, pintadas de negro y resaltando sus delgados dedos. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver el anillo en forma de tentáculos que se enroscaba por piezas en todo el dedo del medio.

Michael buscó su atención con un gesto brusco atrás de la nube de cigarrillo que Henrietta y él estaban compartiendo. Aunque la mesa era redonda, ellos aparentaban estar en la cabecera. Los Reyes Góticos. Sabia Bruja y Estratega Líder. Henrietta era peligrosa, pero Michael parecía medir a todos y comprender las acciones del mundo con frialdad. Por otro lado, Pete era analítico y el guerrero del grupo, no solo usaría sus palabras para atacar a un enemigo, aunque nunca sería letal. Pero ¿Firkle? Oh, él era puro instinto y agilidad, era impredecible cuando sus emociones lo controlaban, pero cuando carecía de ellas podía ser mortífero.

Ya estaba mirándolo otra vez y casi sin pestañar.

Firkle levantó la mirada y lo congeló en el acto. Grandes ojos, intensos y como el cristal. Totalmente carentes de emoción o reconocimiento.

 _Nunca lo había llamado por su nombre_.

No desde la infancia…

El gótico lo miró metódicamente, estudio sus facciones, el corte de su cabello y cada imperfección a la vista. Ike sonrió, quiso lucir lo mejor posible sin saber realmente para qué. Pero Firkle hizo un gesto de asco y se levantó.

Por alguna razón él también lo hizo.

Y todos en la mesa los observaron. Firkle lo fulminó con la mirada, en especial cuando Henrietta dejó oír su burlona risa.

\- ¿Qué hay entre ustedes dos? –preguntó Michael sin ninguna acusación en su voz.

El Rey Gótico, la última palabra que podría desbalancear cualquier decisión. Cualquier relación.

\- Al parecer tengo un acosador… -comentó afiladamente Firkle, apretando sus puños.

Ahí estaba, enojándolo. Alterándolo. Esas chicas góticas lo habían tenido más tiempo y no lo habían enfurecido ¿Pero Ike…? Oh, él ni siquiera necesitaba hablar para ponerlo en el borde.

\- No entiendo cuál es tu relación con Firkle. –dijo Pete, inclinándose en su dirección, había enmarcado una ceja y parecía ocultar una sonrisa burlona.

\- No hay ninguna. –se apresuró a decir el menor de los góticos y observó a todos con indiferencia- Iré por un poco de aire, apesta a chismes aquí.

\- Iré contigo. –dijo Michael.

Ike se dejó caer de vuelta en su asiento, sabía que Pete mantenía la mirada analítica sobre él y Henrietta estaba divirtiéndose con sus torpes avances.

\- Te estoy vigilando. –le dijo muy en claro Pete- No eres el primer mundano que intenta quitarse el aburrimiento viviendo algo de vida _alternativa_ a nuestra costa.

\- Solo ruega durar más que los últimos que lo intentaron. –Henrietta sonrió de lado- Firkle tiene un gusto visceral por romper en pedazos todo aquello que le molesta.

Ike sintió de vuelta la presión sobre sus hombros y sus ojos fueron hacia la dirección que el chico había partido y luego miró a los otros dos góticos. Pete lucía satisfecho con su amenaza y volvió a apoyarse hacia atrás, tan elegante como un felino y tan soberbio como uno. Henrietta jugó con el humo de su cigarrillo, aun recreándose a su costa.

\- Ánimo, _cazador_. –la pequeña Allison volvió a apoyar los dedos sobre su mano para llamar su atención- Entiendo lo difícil que debe ser que no le agrades a alguien cuando eres tan amigable.

Él sonrió. Si, era raro. Pero eso no era lo que le atormentaba. Aun así, agradeció el gesto de preocupación de la dulce vampira y le sonrió. Ella inmediatamente se sonrojo. Virginal y pura.

\- ¿Por qué no se pierden en la pista de baile un rato? –propuso Pete- Quiero ver a dos no-góticos hacer el ridículo frente a mí.

A pesar de las palabras crueles, sonaba como una buena propuesta. Allison miró a Mike y este asintió, dándole permiso. Los últimos años este había tomado muy en serio su liderazgo sobre los vampiros y definitivamente soltar a una jovencita en un antro gótico para mayores de edad no debía tenerlo muy feliz.

\- Voy a confiar en tu naturaleza caballerosa. –fue todo lo que dijo Mike.

Ike asintió y se levantó, llevando a la delicada Allison con él. Sus ojos notaron a Firkle y Michael cerca del bar, conversando. El primero lo miró fríamente, de él hacia la chica que iba de su mano. Por un momento, un glorioso segundo, creyó que el gótico lo llamaría, que sus labios se separarían para decir su nombre, pero no fue así. Firkle hizo una mueca y apartó el rostro, desconociéndolo.

Pero lo supo, si Firkle lo hubiese llamado, ahí, en su territorio, rodeado de los suyos, posiblemente hubiese corrido a él y no quiso admitirlo, pero el deseo de capturar su nombre desde la boca del chico casi fue visceral. Lamentablemente no fue así y Ike tuvo que mirar a la dulce Allison en el centro de la pista y lista para él. Le sonrió y a pesar de saber que no era la forma correcta, la atrajo a él, no demasiado sexual, pero lo suficiente para capturarla.

Ella lo permitió.

Una cervatilla dispuesta.

Le sonrió.

\- Baila para mí. –pidió con amabilidad.

Y se prometió que intentaría ser bueno con ella para que lo llamara por su nombre antes de besarla. Tal vez así olvidaría los ojos carentes de emoción de Firkle. Por lo menos por un rato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas nocturnas! Otra entrega de esta pareja ¿Les he dicho que amo a este par? 
> 
> Poco a poco quiero que vayan viendo qué ocurre en la mente de Ike.
> 
> Y hablando de él, como pueden leer, Ike tiene su reputación. Una muy “buena” reputación. Una bolita de nieve que inició demasiado joven y él siente como su realidad. 
> 
> Mike a ojos externos parece todo un ricachón que le compra cosas a su novio joven. Si, venga, digan las dos palabras que se les viene a la cabeza.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¿Qué aspectos les gustaría leer de esta o las otras parejas? Me intriga saber qué curiosidades y dudas se han encendido en sus mentes.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	11. Abundancia

Desde muy temprana edad, Pete había comprendido que a veces vivir y sobrevivir podían ir muy de la mano. Mientras los otros niños no entendían por qué podía tener ciertas cosas, pero no sus pequeños _premios_ , o mejor dicho, _lujos_ , él comprendió lo que era tener cuidado con las cosas materiales. Siempre había tenido buena comida en la mesa, ropa de agradable material en su armario y en casa nunca había faltado un servicio. Pero su padre no le había ocultado el valor del dinero, se había sentado junto a él a hacer las cuentas del hogar y nunca le ocultó que a veces era necesario escatimar en cierta área para invertir en otra.  Mientras los otros niños pataleaban por el nuevo juguete basado en la más reciente película animada, él se había fijado en descuentos, promociones y en cupones de descuento en cosas prácticas. Las tiendas que prometían “ _Todo por un Dólar_ ” le habían enseñado mucho del mercado antes de cumplir los seis años. El mismo producto, con los mismos componentes y validez podía costar mucho más solo por estar en un supermercado prestigioso o en un local en el centro de la ciudad. Nunca había sido “ _pobre_ ” pero siempre había que prepararse, prevenir y engañar al sistema para estar tranquilos hasta el siguiente mes o llegar para el final del año.

Cuando entró a la escuela, se percató de lo infantiles que eran los otros niños. Le dio arcadas ver el orgullo con el que alardeaban los chantajes y manipulaciones que habían utilizado para manejar a sus adultos y obtener cosas. La moda era otro producto puesto en el simbólico local en el centro de las tendencias. No era nada especial, solo casualidad y manipulación. Todo era engaño y estrategia, los niños eran inmaduros y no sabían qué estaban haciendo con sus vidas.

También eran crueles.

No comprendían por qué se negaba a seguir las tendencias o querer todo aquello que estaba de moda. No veían el gasto innecesario y poco útil que sería. Peor, que en realidad no podía permitírselo. Así que comenzaron a aislarlo, a burlarse de él, a ser crueles y hasta a golpearlo. No tenía en quien confiar y su padre ya cargaba con demasiadas cosas como para darle más problemas infantiles. El estrés le produjo acné en el lado derecho de su cara a una edad demasiado temprana y sin saber qué hacer había intentado quitárselos hasta que su piel quedó marcada, obligándose a usar su cabello para ocultarlo. Los niños comenzaron a decir que tenía viruela y otro tipo de rumores corrieron.

Dolía.

Porque parecía que hablaba otro idioma o veía un mundo que los otros niños no comprendían. En los peores momentos temió estarse volviendo loco porque ¿Cómo era posible que solo él estuviese viendo la cruda realidad? O tal vez era el perro que no podía ver el arcoíris. Mil veces se dijo que no tenía tiempo para esas preocupaciones, que el mundo era algo más grande que compañeros que lo dejaban solo y palabras hirientes en los recesos.

Aun así… dolía.

Pero conoció a Michael y se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Después a ellos se unió Henrietta y luego Firkle. A veces una o dos personas más que no se quedaban lo suficiente. Pero todo mejoró cuando tuvo amigos. Michael le enseñó a comprar en tiendas en el Internet donde cosas podían ser tan económicas como salidas de una tienda de “ _Todo por un Dólar_ ”, la paciencia era la clave, pero con todo el dinero ahorrado por fin tenía la posibilidad de darse “ _pequeños lujos_ ”. Henrietta notó la casa rodante en el patio de su casa y cuando él no respondió de quien era o por qué estaba ahí, sugirió remodelarla, hacerla su rincón personal. Cuando se lo comentó a su padre, este accedió con ímpetu, porque siempre era bueno tener algo propio. Siempre. Y Pete ya lo tenía, por fin pertenecía y todo había dejado de girar y no tener sentido. _Todo_ había calzado en su lugar. Por fin tenía algo _propio_ y no era material, intangible, pero tampoco era volátil e inestable. Todo estaba bien.

Hasta que Mike llegó…

…y con él la abundancia.

El líder de los vampiros había vivido cómodamente, con un estilo de vida un puñado por encima del promedio, pero en un pueblo como South Park eso podía ser la enorme diferencia. También había sido el hijo único y muy esperado, así que había tenido más elogios y regalos de los que hubiese realmente necesitado. Le educaron seguridad, carisma, buena predisposición ante las situaciones y liderazgo. Lo hicieron un buen chico, con problemas mundanos y amor por sí mismo, alguien que todo el mundo adoraría. Así que cuando sus padres se divorciaron lo compensaron con más atención, más regalos, más elogios y más libertades. Lo hicieron sentir que su amor era incondicional. También fueron la razón de que Mike entendiese que, si era bueno y sonreía a la gente, el mundo se inclinaría a su favor. Pero no entendió las razones de ello, no se percató que se debía a sus libertades sociales e inmunidades de clase, todo por haber nacido donde había nacido, de la forma en que había sido criado y educado. Por mucho tiempo no entendió todo eso.

El mundo no sabía decirle que “ _no_ ” a Mike Makowski.

La sociedad solo sabía darle negativas a Pete Thelman.

Pero también, la vida de Mike era solitaria, tenía súbditos y admiradores, pero ¿Amigos? ¿Alguien que lo mirase directamente a los ojos y le dejase en claro que aun cuando todo se derrumbase estaría para él? Pete lo dudaba. A veces creía ver a Larry, la mano derecha de Mike, como un amigo, pero había tanta admiración y adoración de parte del chico, que nublaba su juicio y definitivamente impedía que una relación de paridad se diese. Además, en algunos momentos, parecía que Larry tenía un ligero enamoramiento por Mike, pero por otro lado ¿Qué vampiro no lo tenía? Todo ese grupo parecía radicar en erotismo y sensualidad diluida en agua burbujeante.

Entonces ¿Él era quien veía al verdadero Mike?

¿Eran amigos?

Por supuesto que no.

Pero…

Mike daría todo por él, le prometería lo que fuese y lo haría realidad. Porque Mike lo amaba y no se lo había ocultado, le hacía el amor y no era benevolente. En unas ocasiones parecía que él había vuelto a Mike en un monstruo, alguien territorial, salvaje e intenso, un amante que gustaba de dominarlo, pero que se doblegaba a su filoso temperamento y comentarios hirientes, a sus acciones sádicas y expresiones desdeñosas. Eso tendría sentido ¿No? Pete siendo una mala influencia al buen chico, al elegante vampiro e ingenuo líder. Pero no era así, aunque quisiera llevarse créditos por la corrosión en el noble pilar dentro de Mike, la verdad era completamente diferente. El líder de los vampiros siempre había sido así, fascinado por las cosas oscuras y perturbadoras, buscando monstruos bajo la cama para ser su amigo y seguramente sintiendo pena por el destino de las Reinas Malvadas y las Brujas de los cuentos de hadas. Él era el tipo de persona que encontraba aterrador y fascinante, pavoroso y atrayente las cosas que otros preferirían ver como malo o peligroso.

A veces Mike era como Blancanieves, fascinándose por la roja manzana llena de veneno.

Y otras veces le recordaba más al carismático y elegante enemigo que ofrecía al protagonista ser el amo y señor de un reino, con bienestar, amor y una longeva vida solo para poner a prueba su nobleza y humildad.

A veces era el ingenuo y otras veces el astuto.

Sus ojos descendieron hacia el collar en forma de murciélago que colgaba de su pecho, oculto bajo su camisa. Su dedo índice comenzó a realizar un inconsciente camino por su esternón, arañando el camino hasta el colgante y volviendo a subir. Una y otra vez. No entendía a Mike, no podía verlo a los ojos y decirle que sentía algo por él ¿Verdad? Porque lo que sea que era su relación con Mike, no era un romance, se trataba más de algo intenso y físico.

Como las marcas de mordidas en su piel.

Su mirada fue a la espalda desnuda de Mike, a los largos arañazos que parecía que no iban a sanar nunca porque cada tanto agregaba unos nuevos. Marcas rojas, puntos morados donde sus dedos se habían aferrado y empujado, pero también pequeñas medialunas porque a veces perdía consciencia o razón y antes de darse cuenta sus uñas se enterraban como garras en la piel de su amante. Esa era la prueba del tipo de relación que tenían. Mike ni siquiera se percató de que era observado y siguió buscando qué camiseta usar esa mañana. El chico era inofensivo a la luz del día, con el cabello recogido en una coleta baja y felicidad siendo tarareada.

Lo que sea que hubiese entre ellos era intenso, salvaje ¿No? Pete miró la mordida en su muñeca. Esa era completamente diferente a las otras, porque él se la había ocasionado, solo, en su cama. Una mano metida en sus pantalones, sacudiéndose y la otra sobre su boca. Antes de darse cuenta se encontró mordiéndose y moviendo las caderas en el aire con desesperación, pensando que si mañana muriese se llevaría una perfecta impresión de Mike sobre su piel, la forma de sus dientes pintada con sangre seca por todo su cuello y otras partes de su cuerpo. Antes de sentir sus ojos rodando hacia atrás y que la liberación borrase su consciencia, había creído que esas marcas en su piel ya eran completamente suyas y que era bueno tener algo propio.

Si Mike muriese en ese mismo instante, tan joven y solo con un pantalón negro cubriendo su cuerpo, se iría con arañazos, medias lunas de carmesí y pequeños puntos morados en varias partes de su cuerpo. Eso que Pete había puesto en él, sería de Mike para la eternidad.

\- ¡Chicos!

Tercera llamada.

Pete se sentó y volvió a ponerse los pantalones, medias y botas en tiempo record.

Hora del show.

Mike se metió en una camiseta sin mangas con un tétrico logo sacado de lo que Lovecraft creería que cómo debía lucir un cuento de hadas. Muy seguramente era otra banda increíblemente independiente y tétrica que nadie conocía excepto él. El líder de los vampiros le sonrió de esa forma tan particular, como si aún le sorprendiera que estuviese ahí, con él, a punto de iniciar el día juntos. Ambos bajaron los escalones y caminaron hacia la cocina increíblemente bien iluminada. Como siempre, la madre de Mike los esperaba para poder despedirse antes de salir al voluntariado al que asistía los sábados. Porque si, era _ese_ tipo de persona. La oyó parcialmente mientras explicaba el ostentoso desayuno que había preparado, siempre le ponía un esfuerzo extra porque no estaría todo el día y quería demostrar cuánto lamentaba salir. Así que hacía algo, waffles de chocolate en forma de corazón, con arándanos azules y moras negras que derramaban su jugo como sangre, pero había una red hecha con leche condensada para simular una telaraña sobre los patillos, también habían batidos de fresas y cerezas, café bien oscuro para él y té rojo para Mike.

Abundancia.

\- Va a nevar muy fuerte hoy, deberían quedarse y ver películas. –sugirió la mujer, besando la mejilla de su hijo y acariciando la mejilla del mismo- Recuerden desayunar bien.

La madre de Mike creía en el dicho “ _Comer como rey, almorzar como príncipe y cenar como mendigo_ ” o tal vez no, no como mendigo, sino como una persona promedio ¿Tal vez un lord? Aunque las pocas veces que la había visto desayunar con ellos, ella prefería una buena taza de té y un emparedado bastante suntuoso. En realidad, Pete sospechaba que el exceso de dulce se debía a él y su obvia inclinación hacia los alimentos de ese sabor.

\- Quedas en tu casa. –le dijo la mujer y lo besó en la mejilla de forma sonora, haciendo un esfuerzo extra para dejarle en claro lo bien recibido que era en su hogar- Salúdame a tu padre cuando lo veas.

\- Lo haré… -aún no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de acciones, a una madre jovial y activa que dejaba un rastro de chocolate y flores mientras salía- Gracias…

Pete ya conocía _su lugar_ en el desayunador y ahí siempre estaría esperándolo una taza de buen café negro que él endulzaría prodigiosamente y por eso la azucarera estaba siempre a su alcance. Como otras veces, apenas tenía espacio para maniobrar entre tantas cosas.

Una vez había leído los sinónimos de “ _abundancia_ ”, obviamente incluían exuberancia y peculiaridad, como perfectos adjetivos para Mike, pero también riqueza y regalo, como los detalles de amor que Mike hacía con él o los padres de este hacían para su hijo. También había visto edén y paraíso, confort y paz como parte de los sinónimos, algo totalmente reflejado en los ojos de Mike mirándolo al otro lado de la mesa. El líder de los vampiros le sonrió y tenía el néctar de las moras manchando su boca por el reciente mordisco que había dado. El jugo de la fruta tocaba su piel con naturalidad, como si hubiese nacido para ser pintado en rojo.

Quiso decir algo, tal vez burlarse por su forma de comer, pero se calló. Los pasos del padrastro de Mike se acercaron por el corredor e inmediatamente lanzó una mirada fría al hombre que se apoyó en la entrada de la cocina.

\- ¡Hey _muchachos_! –saludó, de esa forma excesivamente forzada que tenía para señalar que no veía _nada_ de malo con que Pete estuviese ahí a primera hora de la mañana- ¿Qué tenemos planeado para hoy?

No lo tragaba. Y por la forma en que Mike miraba con fastidio su comida, era obvio que se sentía avergonzado por todo ello. Pero ¿Pete? Oh, él deseaba encerrar en una pequeña habitación al padrastro de Mike con el padre de Tweek. Porque ambos eran de _ese_ tipo de personas “ _progresistas_ ”. El hombre frente a él había avisado a todo el pueblo lo orgulloso que estaba de su hijastro y su “ _noviecito_ ”, había alardeado de su supuesta amistad con Pete y como lo veía “ _como un hijo_ ”. Recientemente lo había visto hablar con los padres de Tweek y del novio de este para ir juntos a la Marcha del Orgullo en Denver. Por suerte el padrastro de Mike tenía un buen instinto de sobrevivencia, porque a su alrededor nunca le había dicho “ _noviecito_ ”, ni “ _hijo_ ” o alguna estupidez de esas. Al inicio había intentado unirse a sus planes, no como un chaperón, sino para demostrar lo genial e increíble que era a pesar de su edad. En verdad, sentía pena por Mike. Sincera pena.

También le era hilarante.

Pero eso era inevitable, las viejas costumbres no se perdían.

Así que no contestó la pregunta. Mike solo se encogió de hombros, dando por terminada la charla. Pero el hombre no se fue. Seguramente estaba exprimiéndose los sesos para encontrar otro tema de conversación.

\- Tienes algo ahí. –dijo Pete y señaló con la mirada los labios de Mike- ¿Quieres… -ladeó el rostro y se inclinó un poco en la mesa- que lo lama por ti?

El chico lanzó el cuerpo hacia atrás, estrellando su espalda contra la silla. Pero Pete espió por el mechón de su cabello como el hombre contenía la sorpresa y confusión en toda la cara. _Tan_ progresista que no lo regañaría, pero _tan_ indignado porque Pete había actuado como si él no estuviese. Muy lentamente el padrastro se fue, sin hacer ruido ni comentario alguno. Huyó, con torpeza y silencio.

\- No debiste…

Pete sonrió con prepotencia.

No debía. No podía. No correspondía. No incumbía.

Sus ojos bajaron al gran festín en la mesa y luego hacia la ventana, donde la nieve comenzaba a caer. El interior era cálido, tenía aroma a hogar y privacidad.

\- ¿Y si recoges todo esto, lo llevas a tu habitación y vemos unas películas? –preguntó Pete, mientras se levantaba y rodeaba la mesa hasta tomarlo del rostro para mirarlo clínicamente.

Un rostro atractivo y unos ojos inocentes. Unos labios suaves y una piel perfecta.

\- ¿Quieres que lo lama por ti? –repitió, soltándolo con un gesto en donde sus uñas rozaron el mentón masculino.

No esperó respuesta y regresó sus pasos al dormitorio del chico. Mike solo sabía expresar su amor de forma abundante, con regalos, ofrendas, presentes y detalles. Lo habían educado para tener palabras llenas de afecto y gestos copiosos de dedicación. Pete lo odiaba por tener tan buena vida, por haber crecido tan cómodamente y ser quien era no como el resultado de la dureza del mundo, sino por su curiosa mente y auténtica personalidad.

Pero todos eso de Mike, tan opulento y singular, era… _suyo_.

Pete suspiró, era agradable tener alguien propio y disfrutar de su abundancia incondicional.

Pero era tan aterrador… porque odiaba ser abandonado.

Los lujos eran difíciles de dejar y el amor era la abundancia más dolorosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas de la oscuridad! Disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo, porque ya llevaban tiempo viendo la dinámica de Mike y Pete desde los ojos de otros, sacando conclusiones o bromeando al respecto. Así que, ya teniendo esas ideas, quería contar un poco de la verdad. Porque por muy divertido que parezcan algunas muestras de afecto, a veces esconden algo más ¿No? 
> 
> ¿Qué otros aspectos de los personajes les gustaría leer?
> 
> Curiosamente todo esto de Pete inició por mi enorme debate de "Define pobreza" que tuve después de un seminario sobre pobreza infantil y vimos que hay diferentes baremos para "medir" cuando alguien es pobre o no según muy diferentes aspectos. En algún punto de mi seminario y debate amistoso pensé en Pete y luego en Mike, al otro extremo de la línea. Así que me prometí escribir de eso.
> 
> Desde que supe que al pequeño Mike le gustaban las cosas ¿Peculiares? ¿Aterradoras? No sé, poco convencionales, se me hizo más adorable. 
> 
> Me gusta los pequeños detalles de la mamá de Mike, esforzándose con los gustos de su hijo y ahora del novio de su hijo.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	12. Corrupta Compañía

La cafetera debía estarse ensuciando. Ella siempre era la primera en percatarse de ese gusto más ácido y concentrado en el café que advertía sobre las próximas tazas, esas que tendrían café brumoso y extraño. Imbebible.

Repentinamente estar sentada en los escalones frente a sus amigos no era tan alentador.

\- Malditos obreros mediocres. –comentó, lo hizo sonar solo para ella, pero sabía que era oída.

Sus chicos inmediatamente observaron las tazas de papel con sospecha y ella estiró la mano a un costado, lo giró, para que el líquido cayera en la planta a su costado. Firkle dio un tentativo sorbo y soportó con indiferencia la nota ácida, así que le murmuró un “ _Perra exagerada_ ” antes de crear una serie de manchas de labial sobre la taza. Michael no dudó, bebió, porque la conocía y sabía lo exigente que era con sus vicios. Ambos tenían gustos diferentes, después de todo, ella era el Michael y él el suyo. Pete ya fulminaba con la mirada al café, sabía que no iba a gustarle, pero aun así se obligó a vivir la experiencia, a notar que de alguna manera toda la azúcar que le puso solo afiló la acidez del café. Maldijo y ella extendió la mano para tomar la taza y darle otra dosis de cafeína a la planta junto a ellos. La máquina cafetera para estudiantes no siempre era bien arreglada, usualmente ellos debían quejarse. La encargada de esa tarea en la cafetería parecía encontrar todo eso interesante o algo así, porque siempre le lanzaba una larga mirada antes de asentir. Henrietta solía ser quien daba voz a la queja de los góticos. La mujer siempre la repasaba con interés, el tipo de vestido que usaba, sus joyas, la forma de su escote o el corte en la falda que mostraba sus botas. Todo lo miraba, a todo eso asentía y a pesar de saber cuál era la razón por la cual le hablaba, la forzaba a decirle las mismas palabras para que arreglara la maldita cafetera. No, para que la limpiara. Para que hiciera su maldito trabajo.

\- Esa zorra quiere contigo. –comentó Firkle con saña.

Él solo sabía lo que Pete y Michael le habían contado, pero había creado su propia fantasía donde la encargada tenía fantasías sexuales con Henrietta y ríos de café. Pero Firkle solo podía quedarse con la teoría por otro tanto de tiempo, debido a que seguía sin ir a la preparatoria con ellos y apenas podía escabullirse para pasar el tiempo juntos. Una parte de ella lo lamentaba, Firkle los necesitaba tanto como ellos al pequeño, estar separados por algo tan ridículo como la edad no tenía sentido. Ninguno de ellos podría sobrevivir demasiado tiempo por su cuenta ¿No? Pero debían hacerlo. El tiempo corría, la separación era inminente. Por ejemplo, ese era el último año de estudio del ridículo novio de Pete, después le tocaría a Michael y la separación definitiva sería cuando Pete y ella también se fuesen. Porque Firkle quedaría solo, tardaría mucho en alcanzarlos y volverían a separarse. Pero no veía cómo detener eso. La única razón por la que Pete seguía asistiendo a clases se debía a ellos, pero ¿Luego? ¿Botaría todo…? ¿Y Firkle? ¿Tenía una razón o también abandonaría los estudios? Michael estaba obligado a ir a clases.

¿Y ella?

Siempre era mejor ahí que estar en casa.

Sus ojos se posaron en Pete, en la manera en se había resignado a no tener nada que beber, pero balanceaba un cigarrillo entre sus labios mientras escribía algo. Una canción. La letra de una. Pete era un artista, se le daba bien los instrumentos de cuerda, pero principalmente componía y si no hubiese sido por él, ninguno de ellos hubiese pasado de escuchar música a generarla. Pete había sido quien los había inscrito en los shows de talento en la infancia, el que había visto la posibilidad de tocar frente a un público. Pero lo conocía, había una mezcla extraña en su deseo musical, no es que buscase el reconocimiento de los otros, pero era orgulloso, algo excéntrico. Amaba crear, pero no dejaba que cualquiera interpretase lo que creaba. Por ejemplo, solo ella podía hacerle cambios a lo que Pete componía y exclusivamente porque Pete confiaba en su gusto, porque de todos era ella quien más experiencia tenía en poesía y música. No, en realidad no era exactamente eso, ella era la única con el fustigador estupefaciente de despedazar con ojo crítico las cosas.

Bien, el hecho de que se recreaba haciendo todo eso era solo una añadidura.

Pete estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que el cigarrillo en su boca solo se estaba consumiendo por sí solo. El mechón de cabello que cubría parcialmente su cara estaba peligrosamente cerca al punto rojizo del cigarrillo. Por un momento pareció que Pete iba a apartarlo con su mano libre, pero en lugar de eso golpeó el collar que estaba por debajo de su camisa. Ese medallón en forma de murciélago parecía ser su nuevo amuleto de la suerte, pero lo mantenía discordantemente oculto. No tenía sentido que lo escondiera, cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente sabía de su relación con el líder de los vampiros. Pero lo hacía, acariciaba sobre la camisa el medallón a pesar del resto de “ _regalos_ ” que delataban su vinculación con el pelmazo mimado.

Ella le lanzó una mirada a Michael y le hizo un gesto.

\- Que estupidez… -murmuró el chico- Pete. –llamó.

El aludido levantó la mirada inmediatamente, alerta, pero no sorprendido. Cuando se lo sacaba de sus brotes creativos parecía haber sido despertado con una sacudida.

\- Ven aquí. –Michael golpeó el espacio entre sus piernas, para que se sentara cerca de él y luego miró a Firkle- La navaja.

Ninguno consultó sus palabras, Henrietta las veía más como órdenes, aunque sabía que no eran así. Ella era la única que los comandaba, que llegaba a alzar la voz o empujarlos hasta que le hicieran caso. Michael se encontraba en la cómoda confianza de no tener que ser delicado con sus amigos. Pero era un líder, nadie lo cuestionaba, había una razón por la que había dicho esas palabras. Así que Pete cerró la libreta, girando los ojos se acercó a la proximidad del otro chico y se sentó sobre sus talones, justo entre las piernas de Michael. Firkle sacó la daga que años atrás había recibido como un regalo y se la dio a Michael.

Pete no se inmutó cuando su amigo abrió la navaja y la acercó a su cuello del lado no filoso. Tampoco se apartó cuando sintió el frío metal sobre su piel cepillar su cuello hasta la gargantilla de cuero que usaba. Pete había tomado la costumbre de usar gargantillas, no de encaje ni tela entretejida, sino de cuero. Al inicio delgadas, con algún adorno colgando al frente, otras veces como tiras de cuero enroscándose por su cuello como si fuesen a asfixiarlo, pero últimamente eran anchas, cubriendo su fina piel, dándole un toque mucho más erótico que de seguro él no era consciente. Porque Pete nunca se daba cuenta de eso, de lo atrayente que era.

Y era una pena.

Michael siguió deslizando la navaja sobre la piel de porcelana, lo hizo con precisión, cerniéndose sobre Pete de tal manera que era bastante obvia la diferencia de edad entre ambos. Siempre había algo hermoso en la manera en que sus chicos interactuaban entre sí, había una intimidad enredosa ahí, de propiedad. Pero también de libertad, si Pete quería esconder mordidas y chupetones con gargantillas, ellos ni siquiera pestañarían. Aunque esas marcas cada vez eran más difíciles de ocultar con joyería. Pete nunca las justificó, no explicó por qué tenía más y más mordidas y marcas violáceas por el cuerpo. Ellos nunca le consultaron. Si él disfrutaba del sexo duro, si disfrutaba con que Mike lo poseyera de esa manera tan desenfrenada, ellos no parpadearían. Pero si le ayudarían a esconder las marcas que se entreveían fuera de la gargantilla. Michael dedicaría tiempo para deslizar el borde de una navaja y así ayudar a que la marca desapareciera y la sangre circulara. Pete solo cerraría los ojos, como siempre, se dejaría hacer sin poner lucha en eso.

\- Mimado. –murmuró Henrietta, divertida.

Porque podía ser un provocador, un combatiente y el tipo de persona que hacía lo contrario de aquello que se esperaba de él. Pero Pete, oh, Pete era un malcriado y mimado. Si se le atendía bien, era fácil tenerlo gruñendo, pero en tu mano. Y ella apostaría lo que fuese a que a Pete le encantaba sentir el borde no afilado de la navaja raspar su piel, no lo demostraba, pero ella lo sabía. Muy seguramente se doblaba de placer al ser mordido y cortado para luego ser lamido.

\- ¿Celosa? –apuñaló Pete, mirándola a través de su flequillo.

Ella sonrió de lado y lanzó una mirada hacia Firkle, que observaba todo; quien resentía otro tanto. Firkle despreciaba ese mundo que no le interesaba pero que aun así no quería ser dejado de lado. El pequeño debía estarse preguntando cómo podía Pete permitir a alguien herirlo.  Tal vez se preguntase cuál era la diferencia entre esas heridas con los cortes que como emos se hicieron en el pasado. Firkle no comprendía el morbo como algo auto-placentero, el pequeño podría disfrutar herir a otros, pero la idea de que fuese en si mismo le parecía ilógica. No encontraba gracia a todo eso.

\- Mis parafilias discrepan de las tuyas. –ella se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y sonrió de lado.

\- Imagino que lo tuyo incluye tacones de aguja y corsé ¿No? –comentó Pete.

Oh… cada vez actuaba más como una Reina. Ese vampiro lo estaba malcriando.

Michael detuvo la navaja temporalmente y Pete lo miró con sorpresa que disimuló rápidamente por respeto a quien se trataba de su mejor amigo. Ella afiló su sonrisa y contuvo una carcajada. No era su culpa que Michael fuese quien disfrutaba verla con botas de punta afilada y tacones como estiletes, con corsé, redecillas en sus muslos y escotes desbordantes. Si ella tuviese que escoger qué calentaba sus venas diría que eran cosas simples, besos devotos, dedos desesperados, mangas arremangadas de una camisa y ojos soberbios adorándola. Le gustaba controlar tanto como Pete prefería ser un sádico con la persona que lo amaba.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo…?

Una sonrisa imprudente se formó en los labios de Henrietta al escuchar la suave voz de Karen. La chica observó al grupo, a Pete sentado entre las piernas de Michael con el cuello expuesto y dejando que el líder de los góticos pusiera una navaja en su piel, a Firkle a punto de largarse ante el tema de conversación o simplemente insultarlos. Y a Henrietta sentada más arriba en escalones, entretenida por los hilos de la conversación y el como una mirada y una palabra suya, jalaba a todo el grupo a una dirección u otra.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –gruñó Firkle a la recién llegada.

\- Yo también te extrañé. –respondió Karen con su suave sonrisa avanzando a Henrietta y sentándose a su lado.

Eso solo irritó más a Firkle, pero de forma inofensiva. Esa era su forma de interactuar con la gente que consideraba cercana pero no podía admitir como una amistad. Firkle negaría cualquier relación que tuviese con Karen, aun sobre la tumba de esta.

A veces gente se unía al grupo de los góticos, pero por corto tiempo. Aun así, en ocasiones, mantenían buenas relaciones con quien partía del grupo. Stan solía juntarse con ellos a ver películas, Heidi les tenía una profunda consideración y respeto, o Karen, quien era la única que mantenía buena amistad con los vampiros y góticos sin realmente ser parte de ninguno de los dos grupos. Tal vez era algo en ella, en esa lealtad ciega o en ese deseo de ser aceptada y protegida que no caía en ingenuidad, pero carecía de malicia que hacía irremediable tenerla cerca. El líder de los vampiros siempre había sido protector con Karen, pero la chica parecía tener una predisposición hacia Henrietta. Tal vez se trataba de una admiración a todo eso que no podía ser. Karen era como la representación inocente y dulce de la luna, similar al conejo que vivía ahí, pero bajo esa analogía Henrietta era aquel lado oculta, tenebroso, donde decían que monstruos habitaban.

Porque si era sincera, no solo era Karen quien parecía preferirla, era algo mutuo.

Para no ser gótica, Karen estaba… bien.

Henrietta sacó uno de sus finos cigarrillos y la joven sacó la boquilla alargado que ella le regaló años atrás. Muy seguramente Karen solo fumaba con ellos y nunca rechazaba sus regalos porque sabía que ellos no hacían eso con cualquiera. Así que como siempre, Henrietta se entretuvo rompiendo un poco ese molde de la _pequeña hermana_ , la hizo fumar con elegancia, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el humo la calentase más que esas ropas finas y desgastadas que usaba. A veces Henrietta se preguntaba si los amigos de Karen sabían de este lado de la chica, uno que fumaba, bebía café, se escapaba de clases y que su primera borrachera había sido con ellos. “ _Mysterion_ ” nunca debió confiarle a Karen. Pero “ _por lo menos no era una chica vampiro_ ” ¿No?

\- Les traje algo. –anunció la pequeña.

Aunque lo intentó, Karen nunca pudo ocultar su franca expresión ni sus sonrisas. Al final simplemente se había rendido y ella no la juzgaron. Firkle rodó los ojos teatralmente, pero era obvio que tenía curiosidad sobre los regalos. Michael y Pete se acercaron a las gradas donde las chicas estaban sentadas y observaron con interés. O por lo menos con el suficiente interés que un gótico podía mostrar. Karen fue protocolaria, inicio con Michael, a quien le ofreció un arete donde colgaban hilos metálicos entretejidos en forma alargada, simulando una espada, el mango daba la ilusión de una cruz. Michael no dijo nada, pero Henrietta lo conocía, era un perdedor absoluto para las cosas elegantes pero simples y ese arete parecía haber moldeado los metales como hilos para crear algo ligero y sobrio. Así que no fue de extrañarse que se quitase su acostumbrado arete y usara el nuevo, recreando a la menor con ese gesto. Karen pasó hacia Pete, a quien le regaló un anillo de metal cobrizo pero esmaltado, parecía una red rojiza en su dedo del medio que procedió a levantar en dirección de la chica, levantando las cejas para demostrar que estaba conforme.

\- Útil. –apuntó Pete, entretenido con el diseño.

Y eso sería lo más cercano a “ _Gracias por dedicarte el tiempo a doblar pedazos de metal que encuentras en la chatarra que abandonan cerca de tu casa para crear algo increíble para mí en lugar de venderlo en un mercadillo donde te pagarían muy bien_.”.

Firkle luchó por no moverse, pero era bastante obvio que sentía curiosidad. Cuando Henrietta apareció con Karen un día y anunció que era parte del grupo, solo él fue quien puso objeciones. Pero la niña había estado tan acostumbrada a los comentarios ácidos que nunca se inmutó por las palabras de Firkle y siempre lo trató bien. A un punto despertando el interés de Firkle por alguien que parecía más y más interesada en prestarle atención y regresarle cada comentario con el doble de amabilidad. Nadie externo a los góticos había sido tan amable con Firkle como la menor. Karen sacó de su bolso desgastado una pulsera tejida en crochet con hilos negros, en el centro había un entretejido espiralado, como flores, de color morado. Los ojos de Firkle se dilataron con curiosidad y le arrebató la pulsera casi de una zarpada.

\- Es estúpido. –gruñó el chico.

\- Si no lo quieres… -aventuró Henrietta, mientras tomaba la boquilla de Karen y daba una calada.

\- No dije eso.

Un tiempo ella creyó que Firkle sentía algo por Karen dada la particular forma que tenía de actuar con la chica. Pero luego se percató que era una mezcla de frustración de seguir siendo el menor del grupo y al mismo tiempo un tipo de camaradería, porque no debía impresionar ni luchar para ser un igual a Karen. En realidad, él sabía más que la chica en lo que respectaba a ser un gótico o sobre la vida misma y simplemente era su forma de expresarse. Fastidioso, pero siempre haciendo algo para que Karen reaccionara para él. Eso era casi fraternal. Claro, de la única forma retorcida de fraternidad que podía expresar Firkle. Para ser alguien que en realidad le importaba pocas cosas, Firkle en verdad en verdad reaccionaba con Karen.

Y con ese chico Ike…

\- Esto es para ti. –comentó Karen, su voz fue más baja dado que estaban sentadas una a lado de la otra. Lo dijo como si fuese un secreto, aunque todos las miraban.

Una gargantilla de encaje y crochet negro, simulaba la redecilla de sus clásicas medias, pero del centro colgaba una espada en forma de colgante. Una muy similar a la que estaba en el arete de Michael, pero invertida, con el mango hacia abajo y por ende simulando una cruz invertida.

\- Buen trabajo. –halagó, acariciando los metales que Karen debió usar, doblar y trabajar para crear la espada- Tienes talento.

Y era verdad, Karen podía volver chatarra en arte, entre esas cosas joyería. Pero la había visto hacer lámparas de tuberías antiguas y crear monederos con casetes. Karen sonrió radiante por sus palabras y asintió. Como en otras ocasiones, quiso acariciarle el cabello, pero se contuvo. Karen no era gótica y Henrietta solo hacía ese tipo de contacto casual con los suyos. Eso era algo que se había jurado ya hace mucho tiempo y planeaba mantenerlo. Pero a cambio se recordó darle maquillaje a la chica, esas cosas eran increíblemente caras y no podía confiar en que Kenny supiera escoger los colores adecuados. Muy buen hermano o lo que fuese, pero su gusto femenino era muy inocente y en realidad a Karen le iba una mezcla de gótico pastel.

\- ¿Ike no ha estado causándote problemas? –preguntó la menor sorpresivamente a Firkle.

Inmediatamente el aludido actuó indiferente, como siempre que había gente alrededor y el canadiense era mencionado.

\- Ya se aburrirá. –sentenció Firkle.

No, no iba a hacerlo. Henrietta había notado que Ike era demasiado buen observador y nadie gastaría tanta energía comprendiendo las dinámicas sociales de gente que fuesen a aburrirlo. Ese título que los vampiros le daban, “ _cazador_ ” le iba bien. Henrietta encontró cierto respeto en alguien capaz de tener la paciencia y empeño para ir por lo que deseaba sin importar que estuviese haciendo algo tan “ _fuera de personaje_ ”. Porque ¿Qué rayos hacía el chico popular y deportivo merodeando a un impulsivo y fastidiado gótico? Bueno, al parecer tener una seria obsesión. Pero en lugar de tomar a Firkle y forzarlo a su exitosa vida social, Ike estaba metiéndose en las aguas tenebrosas de la vida de los góticos. Cazaba en el territorio de su presa, aprendía y analizaba. En cierta forma le recordaba a Michael, que miraba todo, pero era más accionario, como Pete o impulsivo, como Firkle. Pero Henrietta podía notarlo, la manera en que había algo mal en ese chico, tal vez algo peor que lo que Mike ocultaba.

Oh… todo eso era divertido.

 _Tan peligroso_.

Henrietta se levantó y murmuró una excusa sobre café. Como con cualquiera, Michael se ofreció a acompañarla. Pete exigió su dosis de cafeína y ella rodó los ojos. Karen lució ligeramente decepcionada, pero se quedó bromeando a costa de Firkle. Lamentablemente la pequeña debía entender que así era Henrietta, no podía tener cosas bonitas, debía estropearlas, corromperlas, destruirlas y desilusionarlas. Siempre debía complicarlo. Porque necesitaba destruirse, no podía permitirse ser feliz, estaba así de desorientada en el mundo. La única ventaja era que estaba consciente de su mal.

\- Voy a decir algo estúpido… -comentó Michael cuando rodearon el edificio y tuvieron suficiente espacio entre el grupo y ellos, bastante privacidad para que dijera esas palabras.

\- Bien… -se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos, muy lista para juzgarlo- Adelante.

\- O ese tipo baja la intensidad de sus acciones o voy a golpearlo.

Por un momento tardó en comprender y luego entendió.

Mike.

Las marcas en Pete.

Si, era estúpido eso. Porque ambos sabían que era algo que su amigo disfrutaba. La preocupación era tonta. Muy tonta.

\- Lo trata como… _su_ cosa.

Henrietta levantó las cejas y se apoyó contra la fachada del edificio. Lo miró fijamente y negó.

\- Suéltalo… di la verdad.

Michael observó alrededor, como para confirmar que estaban solos. Lo cual era gracioso, porque al parecer prefería ser tomado como un tonto a que alguien se entere de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

\- Ese tipo se gradúa en unos meses… -admitió él- Muy seguramente se irá lejos. A Pete le faltan dos años para graduarse y definitivamente no podrá costearse la universidad donde ese tipo vaya.

\- Tal vez se la pague. –bromeó Henrietta sabiendo que su respuesta era falsa.

Porque no, el líder de los vampiros no tenía tanto dinero. No aún, por lo menos.

\- Pete se está encariñando con él. –comentó Michael, apoyándose en la pared junto a ella, dejando descansar la vista en el césped bajo sus pies- Tal vez se esté enamorando, pero ese tipo va a irse después de acostumbrar a Pete a una relación bastante…

\- Mimada. –contribuyó Henrietta.

Ella también había notado eso. El problema no era la intensidad de la pasión que el líder de los vampiros tuviese por Pete, sino que iba a irse.

\- Pete no es bueno con eso del abandono. –murmuró Michael- Si ese tipo se va a ir por un tiempo, no debería encerrar a Pete y agasajarlo tanto.

Las relaciones a distancia funcionaban. Ella no lo diría en voz alta, pero estaba bastante segura que sería hasta enriquecedor tener a Michael lejos por un año. Algo trágico, latente y tenso. Ya de por si ambos mantenían su relación en la privacidad. No la “ _ocultaban_ ”, estrictamente hablando, pues era obvio que Pete y Firkle habían notado que algo ocurría entre ambos. Pero simplemente se dedicaban al grupo cuando estaban con ellos y postergaban cualquier atención íntima para cuando estuviesen solos. La idea de Michael lejos de ella por año sonaba un reto, pero no imposible. Ambos podrían hacerlo, su relación tenía un factor de privación. La intimidad era como el agua para un sediento, privarse de esta solo hacía que cada momento que pudiesen probar un poco de la misma supiera a gloria.

Pero obviamente la dinámica en la relación de Pete se caracterizaba por abundancia y excesos. Algo que no iba de la mano con _dos años de separación_.

\- Hablaré con él. –sentenció Michael y por la forma en que lo dijo, obviamente no se refería a Pete- Le pondré en claro las reglas de nuestro juego.

Henrietta lo observó y sintió orgullo crecer en su pecho. Ese era el Michael que le gustaba. No el que seguía las pantomimas de su familia para evitarse complicaciones. Ese otro Michael que jugaba seguro para tener sus libertades, el buen estudiante, el que sacrificaba un poco para tener otro tanto. Ese no era el Michael que le encantaba. No, _este_ era suyo, el de ojos determinante, el que observaba a todos por encima, indiferente, aburrido, como si fuese de otra especie y encontrase ridículos a los humanos. El Michael que su sangre, su origen, su lealtad y aliento eran gótico. Solo los góticos merecían ser tratados como iguales, solo los góticos tenían a Michael para velar por ellos y solo un gótico podía tenerlo.

Lo oyó respirar profundo, volviendo a mantener el control. Ya se había desahogado, así que debía volver al control. No tuvo que verlo para notar como Michael se arreglaba los muños de la camisa para retomar la compostura. Esa era una de sus costumbres más arraigadas. Luego se ajustó la chaqueta negra. Aunque nada de eso era necesario, a Michael le gustaba tener el poder en sí mismo. Y sin mirarlo supo que estaba acomodándose los rizos hacia atrás sin realmente peinarlos. Porque los rizos no se peinan. Solo se acomodan con el menor contacto posible. Ese estúpido detalle había aprendido porque siempre lo observaba, se fascinaba con la elegancia en su actitud.

Sus dedos se movieron a tientas, llegó a la amplia mano masculina y deslizó sus uñas largas por la palma. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron y tomó aliento por entre sus labios. Henrietta encontraba curiosamente agradable la privación, era un tipo de castigo con una recompensa intensificada. La mano de Michael cubrió la suya y le dio un pequeño apretón. Ella metió su pulgar entre ambas manos, siguió los caminos y pliegues en la palma masculina con el filo de su uña, dejó que la yema de su dedo fuese desde la parte superior hasta la muñeca, lo presionó bajo su tacto, hizo círculos con su uña. Michael se giró y la atrapó contra la pared, sin soltarla llevó las manos a los costados de sus hombros, se cernió sobre ella imponiendo su altura, cubriendo la luz del día con su cuerpo y sumiéndola en la oscuridad.

Henrietta dejó caer el rostro hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Él tardó, como siempre, mirándola, recreándose e ideando. Michael ya debía tener un plan, como la haría separar las piernas y se encajaría sobre ella, la forma en que acunaría su escote, decidiendo si soltaría su mano o la torturaría con el romance de tener los dedos entrelazados mientras le daba inofensivas mordidas o tal vez se abstendría de eso último por culpa de las marcas en Pete. Michael era ingenioso a la hora de demostrar cuan enfermo estaba en desearla, cuanto aceptaba sus sucios juegos pero que aun así lo desesperaban muy en el fondo. Michael tenía control en todo menos en ella y por ende en la forma de expresar su relación. Él amaba servirla, pero también odiaba que no pudiese tener el control. Lo enfurecía y sabía que eso le encantaba a ella. Pero cuando por fin la besó Henrietta se olvidó de todo.

No importaba qué hiciera él, simplemente iba a gustarle; de la misma manera en que besaba sus labios despacio, Michael fue empujándola para que se dejara dominar, la fue presionando con el cuerpo, la masajeó para que se aferrara a la mano que la tenía cautiva. Todo eso con un simple roce de labios que distraía de la realidad, mientras Michael estaba empujando con la pierna las suyas y con la mano libre ya se había metido por el corte de su falda para acariciarle la cara interna del muslo. Muy peligroso, subiendo, acercándose y cuando ella levantó las caderas, él presionó las suyas. Ella dio un respingón por el golpe duro contra su centro suave, pero no se apartó.

Caderas afiladas, dedos que la tomaban de la parte trasera de su muslo y labios suaves, muy suaves, apenas masajeándola. Él le dio besos cortos, pequeños sellos para tenerla silenciada, sin ternura, solo delicadeza mientras sus cuerpos serpenteaban, se encontraban y chocaban. La guio para que apoyara su mano sobre él, en los hombros, así que lo hizo con ambas para aferrarse a él. Ahora Michael tenía una mano libre y no perdió tiempo, la acarició por el costado, siguió la curva de su pecho desde la parte inferior, lo acunó y elevó sobre la ropa hasta sacarlo por su prominente escote sin hacer verdadero esfuerzo. Ella se estremeció, podía sentir la tela gruesa de la chaqueta de Michael y también la suavidad de su camisa. Al moverse, frotarse, su sensible piel sentía las texturas diferentes y hasta un botón tocarla peligrosamente cerca. Sus manos se aferraron y lo sintió golpearla con las caderas, lo hizo tan fuerte que la elevó un poco hasta tenerla equilibrándose en punta de pies.

Siempre terminaban deteniéndose, aun cuando ella enganchaba la pierna en la cadera masculina, lo suficiente para que el siguiente golpe las caderas la hiriese por la dureza y la estremeciera por la corriente de placer. Siempre se detenían para postergar el final, pero aun así disfrutaban.

\- Nunca te dejaré. –murmuró Michael contra sus labios, parecía amenazarla con eso- Nunca podría.

Ella sonrió, ahora podía sentir sus pechos libres del corsé y de tela alguna, podía sentirlos de forma natural aprisionados contra el torso del chico. Toda ella tenía la sangre demasiada caliente, el frío de Colorado la lastimaba de forma agradable. Sus dedos se movieron y lo tomó del cabello, enterró los dedos y los subió por los rizos, los fue deformando y esponjando al peinarlos. Michael la miró con un destello de alarma temporal. Le acaba de quitar el control de una parte de él, ya no solo era lo que habitaba en sus cuerpos, sino partes de él que no debían intervenir también le pertenecían a ella. Pero no protestó, por supuesto, Michael no lo haría. Solo empujó otra vez las caderas, la hizo rebotar ahí, la hirió un poco y supo que le dolería después. Pero era lo que necesitaba, un poco de destrucción, sosteniéndose solo en la punta de un pie y la pared escolar. Lo necesitaba demasiado para recordarle que el mundo era catastrófico pero su vida no.

 _Corrupto_ …

Ambos temían lo mismo. No importaba cuanto lucharan por mantener el control y poner sus reglas. Eventualmente todos tomarían caminos separados ¿No? Simplemente no podían ser ilusos. Las cosas eran efímeras. Y aun así estaban haciendo todo para mantenerlos unidos. Pero al final el mínimo control que realmente existía era en sus vidas. Entre ellos dos si lo aceptaban y para nunca soltarse. Nada era eterno, pero en esos minutos parecía que por lo menos se tenían uno al otro, sin ser jalados al mundo exterior, sin vampiros ni cazadores. Solo ellos dos. Solos.

Lo besó, fue violenta y empujó sus caderas, lo recibió en sus arrebatos y jadeos. Lo besó para recrear la violencia de sus actos, el peligro de estar a la vista de todos, pero también porque lo necesitaba. Solos. Sin pensar en nada. Karen entretendría a Pete y a Firkle, estarían allá, lejos. Ellos podían tomar un respiro de las estrategias y el control. Solo se tendrían el uno al otro por un momento.

Fuerte, rápido, jadeante, intenso.

Un simple desahogo a un todo o nada. Pero ella se sostuvo en la punta de su bota y dejó que el tacón de la otra se clavara en la parte trasera de la pierna masculina. Más fuerte, más rápido. Todo en un beso que no requería separación, entrelazando sus lenguas y declarándose en un combate caliente que hacía el frío del ambiente doloroso. Pero se estremeció con agrado. Eso era demasiado agradable, tan doloroso en la dureza de los impactos y tan necesario para saber que era francamente querida, con todo lo que eso implicaba, lo bueno y lo malo.

El ruido de una campana los hizo detenerse, el receso terminó y el ruido usual de estudiantes se acrecentó temporalmente. Ambos se miraron, Michael con frustración y ella llena de diversión. Ambos tenían la carne caliente, deseosa de un final, pero desde el inicio habían sabido que no pasaría. Ella amaba la dilatación del deseo, la tortura de no ser completamente feliz, porque esa era la única forma de vivir. Lo tomó del rostro, recreándose con la frustración en los ojos del chico y el labial morado derramado como un manchón en los labios finos. Eso solo lo hacía más atractivo, lo mostraba joven, deseado y reclamado. Michael era el único de ellos que no se maquillaba, que ni siquiera usaba colonia.

La piel de Michael era suya, el aroma era la mezcla de ambos, el calor lo había creado ella. Ahora el cabello desordenado también caía en su territorio.

La camisa arrugada.

La chaqueta torcida.

Los pantalones apretados.

Ella.

Ella.

Solo ella podía hacer eso.

En el segundo en que había cerrado los ojos, Henrietta había sabido cuándo sería su victoria. Lo había permitido besarla, embestirla contra la pared, desnudar sus pechos y tocarla. Ella había cedido, aferrándose, permitiendo los besos simples y que él bajara la guardia para luego enredarlo y hacerle sentir deseo desbordante. Todo a sabiendas que ese timbre sonaría y tendrían que separarse abruptamente, con un muy corto tiempo para recomponerse y volver con sus amigos. Ella había vencido en el segundo mismo en que había cerrado los ojos para él.

Y él los sabía.

Michael se retiró, lo hizo abruptamente por venganza y ella perdió el equilibrio, se golpeó contra la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo con una risa cruel porque sus piernas temblaban. Tan frustrado estaba y apenas podía herirla, mientras ella no hubiese duda ni un poco en atacarlo. Henrietta se quedó sentada, mirándolo arreglarse la ropa y acomodarse para disimular el deseo latiente. Los puños de la camisa siendo jalados, los botones de la chaqueta cerrándose para ocultar arrugas. Formal, elegante, indiferente. Un pañuelo de tela se encargó de retirar su labial y ni un sonrojo lo delató.

Ella no se inmutó, se acomodó la ropa con menos interés, sintió los pechos hinchados, atrapados de vuelta en las regulaciones de vestimenta y el calor entre sus piernas no se detuvo, pero si la palpitación. Lo deseaba, Michael era el primero a quien quería tener, el único que había anhelado como amante. Nadie más podía estremecerla con solo tomarle la mano o mirarla tan fríamente. Michael mantuvo su porte elegante que no necesitaba práctica, con una mano en la espalda, extendió la otra para ayudarla a levantarse. La jaló hasta obligarla a sostener su peso en tacones afilados. Él limpió su boca, le quitó todo labial hasta dejarla con los labios resecos pero hinchados. Ella volvió a pintarlos sin realmente necesitar un espejo, ya conocía la curva de sus propios labios a la perfección.

Ambos vieron como Pete se unía a ellos y los miró con fastidio.

\- ¿Y mi café? –exigió.

El líder de los vampiros lo tenía demasiado mimado.

Henrietta acortó la distancia, se acercó tanto que fue obvia la diferencia de estatura entre ambos.

\- Sugiero que le pidas a tu novio que nos consiga café.

\- No es mi novio. –respondió sin inmutarse.

Porque los góticos no tenían esas cosas, no usaban esos términos conformistas.

\- El chico Broflovski apareció de repente. –comentó Pete- No lucía muy feliz con ver a Karen con nosotros, pero nos invitó a su partido de hockey. A todos.

\- Eso es tan estúpido… -murmuró Henrietta, mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del edificio.

\- ¿Qué dijo Firkle? –preguntó Michael.

Pete comenzó a describir la situación, era obvio que estaba siendo protector con Firkle y no parecía muy feliz que la fama de conquistador de Ike Broflovski se enlazara con su amigo. Pero Henrietta dejó de escuchar, sacó su celular y escribió rápidamente. Michael debió sentir algo porque sacó el celular y pudo jurar que casi bota el aparato.

“ _Ven a mi cama hoy_ ”

Un encuentro planificado. Para variar. Un encuentro a solas.

Michael no contestó y volvió a actuar como un líder, absorbiendo las palabras de Pete, haciendo las preguntas exactas, manteniendo la camaradería necesaria para ocultar su afirmación al encuentro que tendrían. Ella sonrió.

Él era el líder, pero ella su reina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas nocturnas! Quería hacer un recordatorio pequeño de que Karen sigue en las dinámicas de los góticos, aunque ya no es parte de ellos. En verdad fue una sorpresa saber que ella se había unido al grupo y tuve que ajustar la historia un poco con esa revelación. Pero espero que haya calzado bien.
> 
> Me gustó escribir sobre como Henrietta está meditando sobre la separación y posteriormente se ve que era exactamente sobre eso que Michael había estado meditabundo. El tipo de conexión que tienen los Reyes Góticos es algo que me fascina crear. 
> 
> Me gusta que Michael le regaló su navaja a Firkle y Henrietta su boquilla elegante.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	13. Miradas de Hielo

No entendía qué hacían ahí. Pero odiaba estar en lugares donde obviamente destacaban y daban la ilusión de que buscaban llamar la atención. Él prefería las zonas silenciosas, apartados del mundo, a menos de que estuviese en un entorno para góticos donde simplemente formaban parte. Ike diría que actuaba como si fuese sacado de su “ _hábitat_ ”. Pero no era eso… Cuando era expuesto se sentía violento, porque la gente tendía a juzgarlo, a soltar algún comentario fuera de lugar sin importarles nada, simplemente para recordarle lo extraño que era en cada sentido al comprarlo con lo “ _normal_ ”.

Como si él no supiera eso…

En el fondo, sabía que, en comparación con los otros góticos, él había sido el que menos había soportado la cotidianidad. Él había sido el más joven en responder con violencia a los ataques. Mientras Michael, Henrietta y Pete se habían resistido, unos aislándose, otros meditando qué habían estado haciendo mal hasta eventualmente apartarse de la sociedad. Pero él había vociferado contra los ataques desde el inicio, se había acostumbrado a que la mejor defensa era un buen ataque. Si asustaba a sus agresores lo dejarían en paz. Si los atormentaba renunciarían a opinar.

Opinar.

Opinar.

Juzgar.

Juzgar.

“ _En mi opinión…_ ”

¡A él no le interesaba la opinión de simples frívolos conformistas que no podían aceptar a otros!

No entendía qué hacían ahí. Muchos alumnos se habían reunido, podía oír la conversación de varias personas. Y ya había gente mirándolos, juzgándolos, pero sin decir nada hasta que daban la espalda y susurraban entre sí. Sus ojos fueron hacia Pete quien se había acomodado con pereza a su lado, su amigo estaba casi oculto dentro de un enorme abrigo negro que obviamente no era de su talla y tenía botones dorados. Esa prenda le recordaba a un botones fuera de un hotel de lujo. Pete lucía indiferente al lugar, a estar rodeados de desconocidos. Henrietta estaba leyendo una libreta y con sus dedos parecía seguir algún ritmo porque se detenía, fruncía el ceño y retomaba. Ella se había ataviado con una capa pesada para el frío que cubría su vestido de cuero y encaje, en la parte trasera de la prenda podía ver una estrella de cuatro puntas formada de flores pequeñas, lilas y en forma de campana que retrataban a la belladona. Michael, a su lado, había cubierto su estilo elegante con una chaqueta entallada de tres botones y corte en V junto con una bufanda gris a juego.

Mientras que a él le habían informado la decisión de ir ahí ese mismo día.

Pero sus amigos… estaban vestidos para asistir a un partido de hockey sobre hielo en el centro recreativo del condado.

¿Y él? Él no.

Firkle dejó escapar un suspiro y vio su aliento mezclarse con el ambiente helado. La piel se le erizó y pensó que debió aceptar en su momento el compartir la chaqueta de Pete, pero había estado muy enojado para eso. La fina camisa negra se estaba convirtiendo en una prenda helada y concisa sobre él. El resto de personas a su alrededor estaban bien abrigados, acostumbrados a apoyar a los jugadores en las eliminatorias, emocionados por ver algo de deporte en equipo. Firkle rodó los ojos ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo ellos ahí? ¿Por qué lo habían llevado? ¿Por qué había aceptado…?

¿Por qué Ike había insistido en que fuesen?

Sus ojos captaron la mirada fija de unos adultos. Si, conocía esa expresión dura, el ceño fruncido, la boca tensa y amarga. Firkle era familiar a esa voracidad ególatra que tenían algunas personas por creerse mejores, por ser adultos, mayores, por ser “ _más hombres_ ” o simplemente por ser “ _normales_ ”. Desde muy pequeño lo habían mirado así, dentro y fuera de su familia, como si no pudiesen entender quién en su sano juicio se comportaría como él lo hacía por propia decisión. Desde la tierna infancia lo habían llamado _extraño_ por gustarle la naturaleza fría y muerta del invierno, _mórbido_ por encontrar el estilo gótico de los cementerios como algo bonito, _raro_ por no divertirse con otras personas de su edad, le habían dicho “ _niñita_ ” y _marica_ por tomar indiscriminadamente cosas que supuestamente eran solo para mujeres y mezclarlas con ropa “ _para_ ” hombres. Algunas chicas habían pensado que era un halago decirle “ _trap”_ cuando solo era otra forma de imponerse sobre él, de obligarlo a calzar con alguna idea estereotipada, en un molde que ellas creían conocer y sin pensar por un momento que tal vez, simplemente, a él le valía poco y nada qué dijera la gente, que no quería sus bromas, pero en especial que era solo ropa. En varias ocasiones lo habían enviado al psicólogo por algún dibujo con exceso de colores oscuros o por aquello que le gustaba no era “ _usual”_ y en todas esas ocasiones el terapeuta lo había mirado con empatía porque no estaba enfermo, solo le gustaban cosas poco comunes. Si, sabía que había tenido suerte, porque el consejero de la primaria a la que asistió nunca dijo eso, siempre lo animó a conformarse y actuar como el resto, a evitar peleas y seguir a los demás. Pero el psicólogo no y antes de conocer a sus amigos había sido la única persona que le aseguró que no estaba mal ser él. Que ser Firkle no era una mala opción.

Pero eso no detenía las miradas, los empujones, los comentarios en la calle, las bromas de mal gusto o que lo juzgaran. South Park había sido muy duro con él antes de ser políticamente correcto y seguía siéndolo, pero sin decir ciertas palabras. Hipócritas. Antes habían usado etiquetas para zarandearlo de un lado a otro, obligándolo a encajar en alguna de sus cajitas sociales. Ahora simplemente asumían, creían que porque se maquillaba y pasaba por encima de las normas sociales debía ser gay o transgénero, tal vez ambas cosas o algo más. Lo etiquetaban, lo miraban confundidos porque no sabían cómo clasificarlo, porque él no llevaba un título encima. Porque era pequeño y seguramente “ _estaba confundido_ ”, porque “ _no sabía qué quería_ ”. Hasta había escuchado a gente opinar que él estaba arruinado por culpa de sus amigos, como si ellos lo hubiesen secuestrado de un mundo cómodo y amoroso para volverlo como era.

Odiaba eso.

Lo odiaba.

Porque al final sí había entrado en una caja, se había puesto una etiqueta, porque pelear siendo solo un niño había sido agotador y se rindió. Pero lo hizo con sus propios términos, con un ataque como defensa. Él era un gótico y si no lo entendían era su problema. Muy joven había decidido que estaba harto de que opinaran, que lo juzgaran y pensaran que era gracioso decir palabras groseras. Si iban a ser violentos con él, si iban a mirarlo mal, él haría lo mismo. No, no solo eso, los ahuyentaría para que lo dejaran en paz.

Firkle metió la mano en su bolsillo y sintió la navaja que Michael le había regalado. Aun recordaba ese día, su amigo había estado furioso por alguna estupidez y había terminado en una terapia de ira que, como siempre ocurría en South Park, había desencadenado en algo mayor. Pero cuando Michael recuperó el sentido común le había regalado esa navaja. No necesitaron hablarlo, en el momento en que el mango tocó su mano supo el poder que eso implicaba, la seguridad que le daba y el poder que implicaba guardarlo con él. Como en ese momento, solo tendría que sacar la navaja y hacer un movimiento de muñeca para asustar a esos padres.

\- ¡Firkle!

No pudo evitarlo, olvidó la navaja, se levantó inmediatamente, como si esa voz hubiese jalado algún extraño hilo dentro de su pecho. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ike, varias gradas más abajo. El chico llevaba el uniforme de su equipo, lucía mucho más fornido con todos los protectores bajo las prendas, lo único que le faltaba era el casco y los patines. Al parecer se había escapado de su entrenador porque tenía el rostro enrojecido y el aliento cálido escapaba de su boca como si estuviese fumando. Ike sonrió ampliamente y le hizo un gesto para que se reuniera con él. Cuando tardó en reaccionar, el chico atentó con subir las gradas, así que él tuvo que bajar rápidamente para poner algo de distancia entre sus amigos y ellos.

El uniforme de Ike era una camiseta blanca con rayas verdes y amarillase en los bordes, también notó la curiosa “ _A_ ” verde a la derecha de la prenda, mientras que el pantalón era del mismo color. El cabello negro le caía desordenado y definitivamente lucía masculino. Un completo chico de pueblito que se dedicaba a un deporte para ganarse puntos para una universidad. _Así debió lucir Superman a su edad_. Aunque Ike no era fornido, así lucía bajo esa ropa ancha llena de protectores y quien sabe qué más cosas. Pero debajo de todo eso, Firkle sabía que había un cuerpo atlético, ligero y bastante ágil, musculoso y bien trabajo, bastante resistente. Pero ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué recordaba ese momento efímero del pasado? ¿Por qué no podía olvidar que Allison había sido la culpable?

_Allison no había perdido el tiempo en la pista de baile. Pero seguramente ninguna chica perdería el tiempo cuando Ike era tan simpático. No fue nada sexual, fue peor, fue dulce la forma en que bailaron. Los vio reírse y ser un poco torpes. Los vio girar y mirarse a los ojos. Ike nunca buscó su mirada, se centró en esa chica Allison, en su cuerpo pequeño, ojos grandes, le acarició el cabello negro con puntas lilas y le susurró al oído. Firkle pensó que él en su momento también tuvo el cabello teñido de ese color y de esa forma. Ella no perdió el tiempo, se aferró a ese momento como una princesa a su final feliz._

\- ¿Firkle…?

Él parpadeó, saliendo de ese recuerdo tan vivido. Después de bailar incansablemente Ike y Allison habían vuelto a la mesa, Annie, una de las chicas vampiro mayores dijo algo que hizo a Ike reírse y secarse el sudor con el borde de la camiseta, exponiendo su torso de forma descuidada. Solo fue un segundo, en la oscuridad del antro, pero Firkle se encontró mirando. Alguien silbó juguetonamente al cuerpo expuesto y él se centró en su bebida.

El uniforme cubría todo eso, hacía lucir al chico como si fuese más fornido de lo que era, menos estético y más brusco.

\- ¿Qué? –se cruzó de brazos, protegiéndose a sí mismo.

La gente los estaba mirando. Ike era muy alto a comparación, mucho más grande, lleno de sonrisas. Firkle no encajaba ahí, quería irse, pero no lo hacía. Por lo menos Ike no tenía marcas en el cuello, lo que dejaba ver su uniforme era piel suave y cálida, sin marcas de amantes. Eso era bueno por alguna razón.

\- ¿No tienes frío?

La mano de Ike lo tocó en el brazo y se deslizó por su extremidad con dedos largos, no pudo sentirlo sobre la piel por culpa de la camisa, pero la tela fría se le pegó, erizándolo por completo. Si, siendo solo eso la razón de su estremecimiento.

\- Me gusta el frío. –no mintió, le gustaba, pero eso no significaba que disfrutaba congelándose.

\- A mí también. –Ike sonrió más amplio, con ese entusiasmo casi infantil que lo caracterizaba.

Y fue el canadiense quien hizo el movimiento fluido de muñecas, pero en lugar de abrir una navaja, lo cubrió con una chaqueta deportiva blanca que le llegó hasta debajo de las caderas. Firkle parpadeó por la prenda en sus hombros, notó las líneas verdes y amarillas del equipo de hockey y miró con sorpresa cuando Ike tomó los bordes de la chaqueta y fue subiendo el cierre para protegerlo del frío. Ambos estaban muy cerca y la mano del chico se elevó por el centro de sus caderas, por su vientre, pasando su pecho y llegando a su cuello, pero sin tocarlo. La prenda le quedaba grande y sus manos estaban atrapadas dentro, con las mangas vacías, colgándole a los costados.

\- Me alegra que vinieras, pero no quiero que pases frío. –se explicó Ike, dándole una larga mirada- Te queda como un vestido.

Firkle levantó la mirada de golpe, buscando algún rastro de burla, pero no encontró ninguno. Solo Ike. _Siempre_ Ike.

\- Me obligaron…

\- ¿Qué…? –preguntó Ike confundido.

\- Mis amigos me obligaron a venir. –se explicó y movió los brazos para pasarlos por las mangas de la chaqueta, tuvo que arremangarse para poder liberar sus dedos.

\- ¿En serio…? –Ike dio un paso hacia atrás, bastante entretenido- Me cuesta creer Georgie Smith sea el tipo de persona a quien se le pueda obligar.

\- No me llames así. –lo dijo en voz baja pero firme.

\- ¿Y qué tal un beso de la buena suerte?

Ahí estaba, bromista como siempre. Para Ike la vida era ligera. Siempre había sido así. Aun cuando iban juntos a clases, solo Ike había mostrado curiosidad sincera a sus gustos. Tal vez por eso Firkle se había frustrado tanto cuando el chico subió un año y él perdió un aliado en el aula. Y más aún cuando lo vio llevándose tan bien con Karen y la pelirroja. No le gustaba ser dejado atrás. No le gustaba haber perdido a la persona con quien no debía estar a la defensiva.

No le gustaba lo extraño que era Ike con él.

Firkle lo empujó, quiso hacerlo con fuerza, pero la idea de que Ike tropezara y cayera por las gradas hizo que el impacto desapareciera y sus dedos solo se quedaron sobre el torso del chico, empujándolo apenas. Pero Ike sonrió y dio un brinco hacia atrás, creando distancia entre ambos y eliminando la diferencia de estatura entre ambos. Solo para darle gusto.

\- Debo volver, la entrenadora va a matarme. –se encogió de hombros- Pero valió la pena.

Y se fue, bajó los escalones rápidamente y desapareció. Firkle sabía que lo estaban mirando, así que mantuvo el mentón en alto y se cruzó de brazos, volviendo con sus amigos, sentándose entre Pete y Michael.

\- Broflovski.

Él miró a Pete intrigado.

\- En la parte de atrás dice “ _Broflovski_ ”. –explicó su amigo, refiriéndose a la chaqueta deportiva.

\- No sé si reírme o replantearme la vida. –comentó Henrietta con diversión- Pareces la novia ruda del chico deportista con esa chaqueta.

Firkle levantó su dedo del medio como repuesta y hundió el mentón en el cuello de la chaqueta, manteniendo la mirada hacia la pista de hielo.

\- ¿Cuántas películas para chicas has visto para saber eso? –atacó Pete con una sonrisa ladeada- Henrietta, tu doble vida se te escapa.

\- No te muerdas la lengua, que si las veo será contigo. –respondió la chica sin alterarse.

Firkle sabía que estaban bromeando, que no era verdad nada de eso y pudo escuchar a Michael contener la risa mientras sus amigos seguían molestándose. Pero él se acurrucó en la chaqueta, era bastante abrigada, perfecta para el frío de la pista. Por un momento recordó el colgante en forma de murciélago que Pete llevaba y frunció el ceño ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con él? Ike no le había dado su chaqueta con esa intención. Lo sabía. Solo lo había visto prestar su chaqueta a Karen y a la otra chica que era su amiga. Nunca a sus conquistas. No a Allison. No a Annie. Él hacía eso con sus amistades. En una ocasión había visto al hermano de Ike usando la chaqueta que ahora él llevaba encima.

Ike quería que fuesen amigos.

Pero no podía perdonarlo por dejarlo atrás. No importaba lo infantil que sonara.

No era como Pete negando su noviazgo con el chico vampiro.

Ni como Henrietta y Michael que no actuaban como novios en público.

Ni siquiera se trataba de eso. Porque a Ike le gustaban las chicas, porque el chico quería recuperar una amistad, pero decía cosas extrañas porque…

Los gritos del público le hicieron levantar la mirada. Los equipos salieron al encuentro y Firkle posó la mirada en Ike, tardó unos segundos en confirmar que su instinto había sido correcto, porque pudo leer el “ _Broflovski_ ” en la espalda del jugador. No era el capitán, pero definitivamente era importante. Cuando el partido inició se percató que el hockey era brutal, el disco negro era extremadamente pequeño y en un parpadeo podía perderlo de vista, los jugadores iban por todo, se embestían con fuerza contra los bordes de la pista y eran increíblemente rápidos. Ike no era tan fornido como otros jugadores, pero era ágil, no dudaba en deslizarse por el suelo para llegar a su objetivo o saltar para esquivar los bastones. En verdad era un ágil contrincante, como un asesino en una misión.

Michael dejó salir un silbido silencioso a su lado y cuando sus miradas se encontraron este levantó las cejas.

\- No es aburrido. –explicó su amigo y sonaba francamente sorprendido, volviendo la atención al partido.

\- Si cambiáramos esos palos por espadas sería un circo romano en hielo. –bromeó Pete- Mi tipo de deporte.

\- Dieciocho personas entran… -Henrietta se regodeó y sacó su mano desde su túnica- Ninguno sale. –y bajó su pulgar como lo debieron hacer otros líderes ante la matanza.

Firkle contuvo la risa. Obviamente que sus amigos no estaban apoyado al equipo de su condado ni al de Adams. Solo estaban viendo la masacre, ni siquiera les importaba si un equipo anotaba algo o no. Pero él estaba descubriendo que era divertido estar ahí. No le importaba que el graderío estuviese gritando de emoción, que el hermano de Ike se encontrase a un parpadeo de desgarrarse la garganta mientras vitoreaba o que ya había visto al grupo de vampiros que se llevaba bien con Ike sentados junto a Karen y la pelirroja. Porque le gustaba ver a Ike, lo despiadado que era, la manera en que aplastaba a sus oponentes y se burlaba de los mismos, la manera que tenía de jugar tan original, usando todo el cuerpo para tomar velocidad y luciendo como si las hojas de sus patines fuesen dagas letales cada vez que frenaba muy cerca de un oponente caído para intimidarlo.

Sin darse cuenta se abrazó las piernas dentro de la chaqueta, se acurrucó en esta, metiéndose ahí hasta la nariz y sintiendo el calor de la prenda, el aroma agradable rodeándolo. El resto de sonidos se fue eliminando, el mundo se hizo más pequeño y la punta de su lengua comenzó a moverse contra su paladar al ritmo de los movimientos de Ike, haciéndole cosquillas. Lo vio robarle el disco a su propio guardameta y se escapó de cada jugador del equipo contrario. Muy lejos podía escuchar al graderío golpear los pies en el suelo para crear ritmo y como un cántico diciendo en dos golpes “ _I-ke_ ” una y otra vez. Eso pareció solo motivar al canadiense porque se volvió un borrón en la pista. No fue directo al arco, engañó a sus contrincantes antes de golpear el disco con fuerza y anotar un punto.

La tribuna rugió de emoción, pero Ike no terminó ahí, esquió hasta el centro de la pista y dio un salto, giró en el aire rápidamente con los brazos cerca de su torso y cayó con estilo, como un patinador profesional. Los ojos Firkle se encontraron con los de Ike y este…

Le guiñó un ojo e hizo con sus dedos dos “ _J_ ”.

Firkle lanzó el rostro hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo. Algunas personas entendieron la referencia y se rieron también. El recuerdo de su infancia, de cuando Ike se había obsesionado con “ _Yuri!!! on Ice_ ” llegó a su mente e hizo que como pocas veces sintiera la risa agitar todo su cuerpo para recordarle que estaba vivo. El partido debió seguir, pero Firkle estaba lejos. En la época en que Ike solía hacer ese ridículo gesto de “ _JJ Style_ ” solo porque el personaje era canadiense y eso siempre lo había divertido. El patriotismo y lealtad del canadiense habían sido increíble, pero su despreocupada desinhibición era contagiosa.

Pero había sido toda una experiencia ver a Ike, con su uniforme de hockey, lograr un salto impresionante como ese.

Un suspiro escapó de su boca y abrazó con más fuerza sus piernas. No recordaba la última vez que había reído sin un atisbo de cinismo o crueldad.

\- Y… ¿Qué relación tienes con Broflovski? –le preguntó Pete con voz neutra, fingiendo que seguía el partido atentamente.

Firkle sacó el rostro del cuello de la chaqueta y apoyó el mentón sobre sus rodillas.

\- Creo que somos amigos… -se permitió a sí mismo.

\- Ese es un buen inicio.

Él asintió y no pensó demasiado en ello. Sus ojos volvieron a Ike. No lo había perdonado, pero hace mucho tiempo que había dejado entrar a su vida al chico y lo dejaría continuar. Sus ojos se posaron en Allison, llamando a Ike y tuvo que admitir que no era molesta, lo hacía con bastante dulzura, totalmente metida en el juego. A su lado estaba Annie, mucho más atenta al partido, con el ojo crítico de una deportista, pero era obvio que también tenía los ojos en Ike. Eso era normal, el chico tenía una vida que Firkle no entendía, una vida similar a la de sus amigos. Algo que él no podía darle. Pero esta vez Ike no estaba dejándolo atrás.

Tal vez…

Tal vez podían ser amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas nocturnas! No podía sacarme de encima el capítulo de “Stanley’s Cup” cuando Ike se une al equipo del condado Park. Y luego como eso se junta con que en serio le gusta “Yuri!!! on Ice”. No puedo. La idea es demasiado linda. Ike amando el hielo y viendo los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno y hasta teniendo algunos crushs entre los participantes de patinaje. 
> 
> Entonces, mi forma de abordar es que Firkle tiene un fuerte resentimiento y le cuesta perdonar. Mucho de eso es porque desde pequeño fue apartado socialmente. Mientras el resto de niños en el jardín de infantes apenas podían hablar, Firkle se había definido como gótico. Muy pequeño ya mostró una reacción al mundo que lo apartó de lo mundano. 
> 
> Así que por eso también es muy receptivo a que lo juzguen, porque lo han hecho desde tantos puntos diferentes que ya está listo para el siguiente ataque. Siempre alerta y solo calmándose cuando esta con sus amigos y ahora en lugares donde no será juzgado (como el antro gótico).
> 
> A cada gótico le he dado su propia dinámica familiar que contribuyó a las decisiones que han tomado. A Firkle le di la familia que no aceptan quien es. Ese tipo de familia que mucha gente tiene, la que quiere obligar a la persona a ser normal. Eso me dio una buena base para que tan pequeño fuese tan maduro. 
> 
> Si, Firkle no se sabe el nombre de Tricia, es de lo peor. En parte no se lo aprende a propósito.
> 
> La “A” en el uniforme de Ike es por co-capitán o capitán suplente cuando el capitán del equipo (que lleva una “C”) no se encuentra en el hielo. 
> 
> El uniforme de hockey del condado es el mismo que el de la liga menor que sale en “Stanley’s Cup”.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	14. Aburrido

El trabajo de un líder era importante. Los grupos grandes requerían bastante mantenimiento y funcionaban mejor cuando las tareas eran delegadas a otras personas que luego le informarían aquello que él no podía ver o atender inmediatamente. Esa era una de las claves del liderazgo, algo que tuvo que aprender con el tiempo. Los vampiros habían tenido su momento de apogeo en el inicio, pero habían mantenido un número estable que se incrementaba con nuevos alumnos año tras año. Pero resultaba agotador. Ese día había pasado sin descanso para cumplir con su agenda. Lamentablemente esa era la gran diferencia más fuerte que encontraba entre los góticos y ellos. Los vampiros eran bastante dinámicos y relacionaban actividades externas con el grupo. Mike había asistido a tantos partidos, recitales, maratones, competencias y debates para apoyar a los suyos que había perdido la cuenta. Tal vez él había iniciado el grupo de vampiros para tener con quien compartir sus gustos, pero había terminado como una comunidad que lo miraba en búsqueda de aceptación y reconocimiento. En parte le gustaba eso, saber que lo consideraban lo suficientemente confiable como para seguir su guía o escuchar su opinión. Pero a diferencia de la tranquila rutina de los góticos, los vampiros nunca descansaban y se la pasaban escalando logros y victorias personales.

Ese día no había parado a tomar un respiro, pero estaba satisfecho con el resultado. Después de clases había asistido al partido de vóley de Annie y había visto a la chica destruir a sus oponentes. Gracias a un comentario de Ike, se dio cuenta de la forma en que muchos miraban a Annie con su uniforme. La chica necesitaba comprarse unos shorts más largos o iba a producirle un paro cardiaco a alguien. Además, no era correcto que tantos parecían buscar cualquier excusa para ver cuánta piel podía quedar expuesta de la chica. Por primera vez se dio cuenta que Annie había crecido, ya no era la chica que le había pedido que le ayudara a encontrar su estilo vampírico rapándole el costado izquierdo de su melena negra para luego pintarle el flequillo como fuego. Ya no era la chica que gustaba de los vampiros de la televisión porque eran más fuertes, más resistentes y más ágiles. Ahora era la co-capitana del equipo de vóley femenino, practicaba parkour y se pasaba los recesos leyendo cómics como “ _Preacher_ ” de la editorial Vertigo y algo de Blade de Marvel. Ahora era una chica que atraía las miradas por su directa forma de ser y su buen físico ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Debía hacer algo al respecto…? No quería comportarse como un líder controlador, pero definitivamente no era bueno que la estuviesen sexualizando ¿Verdad…?

Después de eso había pasado en “ _Tweek Bros”_ planificando algunas cosas. Larry y Katie eran de gran ayuda. Si, era obvio que estaban luchando para saber quién tomaría el liderazgo cuando él se graduase, pero todo ese esfuerzo estaba demostrando beneficioso para el grupo. Larry estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para poder ir al “ _Internacional Vampire Film and Arts Festival_ ” en Sighisoara, Transylvania. En especial para aquellos que sus padres no desembolsarían esa cantidad de dinero para ir a Rumania. Mike nunca había ido, pero se suponía que era un gran evento artístico, centrado principalmente en películas, pero que concentraba cualquier tipo de arte que incluyese el vampirismo. Mientras tanto, Katie estaba bastante orgullosa porque ya había encontrado el hotel donde se quedarían para ir a “ _Dark Side Of The Con_ ” en Parsippany, New Jersey. Algo mucho más accesible pero increíblemente más intenso y peligroso. Mike había tenido que ser firme sobre la edad de quienes podían asistir, porque si bien era un evento para cualquier edad, el año pasado había visto todo un espectáculo de casi desnudez y venta de juguetes sexuales. Sinceramente no estaba de humor para explicarle a algunos chicos que era totalmente de vampiros pinzas o corsés implementados para la suspensión e inmovilización de la persona.

Le dio un buen sabor de boca que Katie había extendido la invitación a los góticos, después de todo era una convención para diferentes subculturas que caían en el lado “ _oscuro_ ”. Larry había dicho que le costaba imaginar a los góticos en un ambiente tan alegre. Pero el chico solo lo había acompañado una vez al antro gótico y no se había sentido cómodo, Larry en verdad era un buen chico y la idea de ir a un lugar clandestino e ilegal no le gustaba. Así que su opinión sobre Pete y sus amigos no eran muy justa.

Después de haber planificado ambos eventos y de considerar el deseo de algunos seguidores en ir a algún festival musical, los tres habían dado por terminada la reunión. Ni Larry ni Katie le preguntaron si quería irse con ellos, de alguna manera entendieron la razón por la que se hundió en su asiento y cerró los ojos. Así que lo dejaron solo. Para variar era agradable juntarse con poca gente y no sentir la responsabilidad de mantener la conversación animada entre varias personas, buscando que todos se sintiera incluidos y escuchados. Los años le habían enseñado lo malo que podía ser si alguien se sentía desplazado o ignorado, peor aún si los celos se elevaban y las venganzas o resentimientos surgían.

En verdad era agotador ser líder.

Sus ojos fueron hacia la barra de la cafetería, donde los clientes solitarios tomaban asiento para dejar las mesas libres. Ahí seguía Pete charlando plácidamente con el hijo de los dueños. El gótico parecía meditabundo, escuchando atentamente al otro chico en lo que parecía ser un consejo. Pete había tenido un bloqueo musical y por ende no había dormido ni un poco en dos días, él le había aconsejado que descansara, pero al parecer había sido increíblemente importante para Pete ir ahí y tener esa larga charla ¿O tal vez un sermón? No lo sabía.

Mike lanzó el rostro hacia atrás, al techo blanco del local y entrecerró los ojos. Aun recordaba su primera cita con Pete, en esa misma cafetería. La manera en que había encontrado muy obvio el enamoramiento del gótico hacia el chico Tweek. Pero con el tiempo había puesto en duda esa teoría ¿Habían sido sus celos o el sentimiento no había sido tan profundo? Ahora Pete estaba con él y parecía pasarlo bien porque lo aceptaba a su alrededor, lo recibía con todo lo que podía ofrecerle. Porque Pete tenía dos idiomas, el combatiente y el que carecía de palabras y le urgía para que lo adorara. En conjunto Pete era una Reina, _su_ Reina, gustaba ser cruel y sádico, pero también se derretía entre sus manos cuando lo adoraba y le demostraba devoción. Eso no podía dárselo nadie más, había moldeado a Pete para que se adaptara y necesitara su forma de amarlo. Él lo había elevado para adorarlo. Además, le hacía feliz mimarlo.

Al mirarlo una vez más pudo notar que no había atisbo alguno de ilusión o anhelo en dirección a Tweek. Y aun cuando el rubio acarició el flequillo de Pete de forma amistosa, este apenas reaccionó. Tiempo atrás de seguro hubiese hecho algo ¿No? Definitivamente Pete se hubiese tensado temporalmente y luego sonrojado, tal vez hubiese huido la mirada por un momento ¿Verdad? Porque eso era lo que hacía con Mike cuando lo tocaba de esa forma.

Aun así, ese _algo_ en su interior tan despreciable estiró sus garras y fue subiendo en su interior, queriendo usar su cuerpo como un disfraz y estirar sus acciones como si se tratase de una marioneta. El deseo de monopolizar a Pete era demasiado fuerte. Mike respiró y retomó la atención al techo, lejos de la vista de dos amigos. Amigos. Solo eso. Porque había arruinado a Pete para siempre, eso lóbrego en su interior se había encargado de ello y nadie más podría hacer feliz al gótico. Nadie. Así que debía calmarse un poco.

¿Verdad…?

Así que luchó por retomar cualquier pensamiento que lo distrajera y se encontró muy lejos. No podía actuar tan egoísta. La vida cotidiana fluía suavemente, la gente a su alrededor lo adoraba, los profesores parecían confiar en él y por norma general su buen comportamiento y correcta disposición le había garantizado cierto grado de impunidad. Aun en una ciudad tan extraña como podía ser South Park. Siempre y cuando evitase las catástrofes que parecían colisionar en el pueblo, el mundo funcionaba bastante bien.

La vida era fácil.

Pacífica.

No tenía quejas.

Por mucho tiempo sus días habían sido como flotar en una piscina, mirando a través del techo de cristal, sintiendo el agua sobre la piel, dejándose llevar por la marea con relativa seguridad. Al inicio había intentado encajar como los demás, camuflándose con sus compañeros, perdiéndose en el montón ritmo de esas personas. Simplemente jugó a lo seguro, porque eso era mucho más fácil.

 _Aburrido_.

Así que empujó un poco. Tal vez se animó porque aún entre la gente promedio se había puesto de moda algo que a él le gustaba. Así que si, había probado las aguas y expuesto sus gustos más ligeros. Algunas películas de culto, su pasión por Halloween y por las cosas de terror. La gente le prestó atención, se animó a probar y algunos compartieron sus propios gustos. Luego algunas novelas góticas, pero también otras contemporáneas, fue confesando su fascinación por los vampiros, su admiración por el estilo de los mismos. La idea de las criaturas elegantes y antiguas, capaces de ver el mundo avanzar mientras ellos estaban estáticos, la forma en que eran criaturas fuera de las reglas mortales y al mismo tiempo depredadores. Cuando comenzó no pudo parar. Al dejar libre esa parte de él, ya no pudo callarse. Desde niño le habían gustado las cosas con un tinte tenebroso. Pero los vampiros eran diferentes, porque eran atrayentes, sensuales, calculadores y viles. Muchas veces eran los monstruos de la historia y solo recientemente los héroes.

La gente lo oyó.

Y se fascinaron.

Por ahí había leído que todo el mundo tiene una faceta _rara_. Algunos se creían brujas, otros reencarnaciones, otros demonios, Dioses o alienígenas. Pero para él no fue una faceta cortarse el cabello a un estilo que le gustara, no fue temporal el pintarse el cabello y definitivamente había sido una señal encontrar una tienda que tuviese el tipo de ropa que expresaba lo que amaba. En un fin de semana se había reconstruido sin miedo. Ya no quería dejarse llevar por la marea. Las perforaciones, el maquillaje, los accesorios, todo eso le hizo sentir más cómodo. No era una faceta. Por fin podía ser él mismo.

Y aun así fue fácil.

Increíblemente la gente comenzó a seguirlo. Siempre había tenido facilidad para llevarse bien con otros, pero por primera vez se sentía admirado. Así que tomó riesgos, moldeó a la gente de formas que él encontrase estética y única. Larry no dudó cuando comenzó a rapar su cabello a los costados ni cuando lo maquilló la primera vez. Katie fue la siguiente, aunque ella ya tenía en claro qué deseaba de su estilo, como algo provocativo y fuerte, había sido él quien le sugirió teñirse el cabello a un rubio planitado y la chica se puso a su entera disposición. Al final le resultó entretenido ser estilista de tanta gente y asesor de imagen, en el camino había aprendido a maquillar y hasta cómo hacer algunas perforaciones. Él creó una comunidad amable y sociable, popular y leal. Lo comenzaron a llamar “ _Príncipe_ ” y a veces agregaban algún título más junto al mismo.

Pero todo fue fácil y fluyó como la seda. 

Sin saber cómo, había terminado flotando a la deriva con cientos de manos dispuestas a evitar que algo malo le pasara. Lo único que había cambiado era que el agua se había vuelto sangre diluida y el cielo mostraba la noche. Pero seguía dejándose llevar cómodamente por la marea calma de la vida. Él era adorado y admirado, la gente apenas protestaba o alzaba la voz. Larry se volvió su hombre de confianza, la persona que lo animaba a seguir y lo miraba con ciega adoración; el chico representaba lo que era vivir en una jerarquía de vampiros, poniéndolo a él en lo alto. Katie se convirtió en su guerrera, era la imagen exacta de una vampira moderna, orgullosa, fuerte, elegante y peligrosa.

La vida siempre había sido fácil.

La vida siempre había sido buena.

 _Aburrida_.

Hasta que chocó su mundo con los góticos y encontró conflicto, enfrentamientos, misiones y lucha. Aun viviendo en South Park, fue con los góticos que vivió de primera mano un acercamiento paranormal, algo que demostraba que no era tan desquiciante imaginarse un futuro como un vampiro real. Ellos le habían enseñado el mundo de las tinieblas que solo había imaginado o leído. La magia, los rituales y las criaturas no humanas. También fue la primera vez que comprobó que los enemigos eran los humanos, la gente común. Así que había que mantenerlos engañados, encantados y ciegos. Como en el mundo que había pensado que solo existía en la fantasía.

Y mientras él había luchado por la elegancia, por la indiferencia, por conquistar la fría distancia que los vampiros tenían de los humanos, la crueldad de esa raza, la prepotencia y lealtad que siempre demostraban… Se encontró con alguien que ya era así. Una persona capaz de arriesgar la vida y al mismo tiempo mirar a quienes no eran los suyos como ganado dispensable e inútil.

Pete.

La cúspide de toda jerarquía. El arquetipo de un vampiro original, natural, despiadado, inteligente, sádico, intelectual, cínico e indiferente. Pero a la vez había descubierto lo frágil que era Pete, similar a un vampiro neonato recién convertido que necesitaba su cuidado, su atención, su constante aprecio y amor. La belleza de Pete se ocultaba atrás de sus inseguridades, destruida por culpa de los maltratos y burlas sociales, pero, aunque Mike deseara mantener esa belleza para él solo, había pulido el peligroso encanto que era el gótico porque en realidad quería demostrarle al mundo lo maravilloso que era el hombre que amaba. Que lo enviaran.

Por primera vez no solo había sido divertido tener a alguien a quien asesorar, había sido un reto, un peligro y totalmente inspirador. En un inicio Pete había luchado hasta que vio que Mike no buscaba que luciera diferente, sino que deseaba enaltecer quien era. Pete había sido un reto, pero también un peligroso premio. Nunca había disfrutado tanto estar tan cerca de otra persona mientras le murmuraba sobre pequeños trucos de maquillaje. Jamás había encontrado erótico deslizar una brocha de sombras sobre la piel de otra persona hasta que vio a Pete estremecerse. Mike se había vuelto un experto en vestir y desvestir al gótico, en encontrar cualquier excusa para tocarlo directamente sobre la piel y quedarse completamente cerca hasta que su aliento también fuese tacto.

\- ¡Tweek!

Un borrón pasó a su lado alejándolo de sus pensamientos de distracción. Mike se enderezó y confirmó que conocía esa voz. Esa era la amiga de Ike y atrás de ella avanzaba su estoico hermano mayor, novio de Tweek. Sus ojos notaron como Pete se tensaba ante la llegada de más personas, poniéndose ligeramente a la defensiva. Mike se preparó para ir a su lado, recogiendo sus cosas.

\- Oh…  tú eres Pete. –comentó la chica, bastante interesada.

Mike se detuvo, observando la interacción.

\- Tricia… -regañó su hermano.

\- ¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello? Te queda muy bien. –continuó esta como si nada.

Obviamente que le quedaba bien, Mike se había encargado de ello, había arreglado ese largo mechón que usaba Pete y lo había cortado algo escalonado, junto con el resto del cabello para darle un aspecto más elegante pero natural que destacaba sus pómulos afilados y que enmarcaba bien la forma de sus ojos, luciendo la intensidad de su mirada y enmarcando su mentón orgulloso. También había sido él quien cambió el tinte de cabello de un rojo opaco a uno mucho más intenso y vibrante que contrastaba con el cabello azabache y la piel pálida.

Pete solo se encogió de hombros, ocultando su rostro atrás del cabello.

\- Ahora que lo mencionan… -meditó Tweek- Tus uñas también están bien arregladas.

Mike sonrió, dado que a Pete tenía una predilección en arañarlo, él había decidido darle una elegante manicura, nada femenina, pero aprovechando que Pete tenía las uñas ligeramente largas se las arregló y pintó a gusto. Por norma general de un color verde como el tinte en su cabello dado que esas uñas estarían más tiempo decorando su cuerpo que cualquier otro lugar.

Pete solo se encogió de hombros, mucho más relajado y ocultó las manos, ligeramente abrumado por la repentina atención que estaba recibiendo.

\- Y… -Tricia se apoyó casualmente junto al gótico, mirándolo con interés- No sé si Tweek te lo comentó, pero mi cumpleaños se acerca y quería que tu banda tocara ahí.

Mike abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Pero también notó que el hermano de la chica se tensaba al escucharla, cruzándose de brazos. Al parecer eso fue divertido para Tweek porque dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

\- Sí, me lo dijo. –Pete apartó el mechón de cabello con un movimiento del rostro- Primero lo hablaré con los otros.

\- En caso de que se nieguen, me gustaría que por lo menos Firkle fuera. Aunque sería genial que tú también asistieras.

No supo si lo hizo astutamente para ganarse a Pete o tal vez para ayudar a Ike.

\- Tricia…

La voz del hermano mayor era indiferente, casi aburrida. No supo si la estaba regañando, advirtiendo o simplemente señalando que no presionara al gótico. En respuesta, Tricia levantó su dedo del medio y su hermano le devolvió el gesto. Por un segundo notó que a Pete la escena le divirtió.

\- Piénsalo. –pidió Tweek- Pero no te presiones.

\- Mira quién habla. –bromeó Pete, levantándose.

Mike se apresuró a su encuentro, pero el gótico paso a su lado sin aceptar su mano. Tweek y Tricia se despidieron con bastante ánimo y por alguna razón Mike sintió la mirada del hermano de la chica conectar con él, en un sentimiento de extraña camaradería, pero al mismo tiempo recelo. Como si el chico supiera lo que era sentirse inseguro sin fundamentos, pero al mismo tiempo estuviesen advirtiéndose que harían lo que fuesen para proteger a sus parejas, lo cual podía hacer que se encontrasen en el camino. Mike negó en silencio y alcanzó a Pete en la calle, sorprendiéndose de que la noche había caído y el frío los alcanzó.

Otro día atareado terminaba.

\- Tu banda se está haciendo bastante proclamada por otros. –comentó- Aun entre aquellos que no son góticos.

Pete lucía meditabundo, con los ojos mirando el suelo, como si fuese un misterio que estuviese ahí, bajo sus pies.

\- …Ella lo hace para que Firkle vaya…

\- ¿Te refieres a que lo hace por Ike…?

\- …creo que… -Pete frunció el ceño- No solo eso…

Lo pensó, a pesar de todo lo que dijeran los góticos y la dinámica que tenían de cuidarse unos a los otros, era obvio que había cierta predisposición, como la de Pete por cuidar de Firkle.

\- Francamente a ella le gustas. –se encontró diciendo Mike- La joven Tricia te encuentra fascinante. Lo cual, si me permites decirlo, tiene bastante sentido y solo indica que tiene un buen ojo.

Pete se detuvo y lo observó como si repentinamente le hubiesen salido cuernos.

\- ¿Eres idiota…?

\- No de forma romántica. –aclaró un poco divertido- Pero puedo atreverme a hipotetizar que ella inicialmente estuvo interesada por ti dada tu relación con el novio de su hermano. Ella expresa un sincero afecto por el heredero de “ _Tweek Bros_ ” y también por aquello que a este le concierne ¿O me equivoco?

El chico se relajó y retomó el camino. Por la dirección que estaban tomando, al parecer esa noche irían a su remolque.

\- Tweek habla con afecto de Tricia, al parecer se llevan muy bien. –aceptó Pete- Pero no veo tu punto.

\- Pues eso debió llevarla a prestarte atención y cuando lo hizo te encontró agradable. Obviamente es una chica bastante auténtica sobre quien es y lo que desea. –enmarcó una ceja- Algo directa debo agregar.

En otro mundo. En otra realidad, Tricia posiblemente hubiese sido su competencia.

\- Aun así puedo ver que ella esté interesada en ayudar a Ike con Firkle, el joven necesita bastante ayuda. –meditó Mike.

Porque sin importar cuál fuese su intención, parecía que Firkle era complicado. En realidad, era gracioso que hasta sus propios seguidores se encontrasen fascinados por Ike y actualmente algunos de ellos ya lo viesen como un amigo, mientras que Firkle ni siquiera lo registraba en público.

 _Un rasgo aprendido de Pete, indudablemente_.

\- Pero ella también disfruta la música que creas. –concluyó- Como muchos otros, vi a Tricia bastante hipnotizada con tu arte. La banda es buena, _per se_ , pero la música que creas es sublime.

Pete no lo miró, pero él sintió sus dedos encontrarse con su mano y fue al encuentro, entrelazando los dedos, dejando que su pulgar hiciera pequeños círculos sobre la piel fría del gótico. No lo parecía, pero Pete era alguien sediento de afecto, pero simplemente no sabía cómo manejarlo.

No había ni un alma en las calles, parecía que esa área de South Park había sido abandonada en silencio, pero si miraba a las moradas a su alrededor las luces estaban encendidas y seguramente las familias reunidas. Ambos se detuvieron frente a la casa de Pete que estaba en completa oscuridad. Seguramente el padre del mismo estaba en otro viaje de negocios. El gótico comenzó a rodear la casa y en ese momento Mike se percató que en realidad nunca había entrado a la misma. Más aún ¿Pete lo hacía? Por la forma en que mantenía el tráiler en el patio trasero, parecía bien abastecido y adaptado al mismo. Por curiosidad quiso espiar dentro de la casa al pasar junto a una ventana, pero apenas pudo ver las sombras de algunos muebles.

\- ¿Algún día podré conocer tu casa?

\- La conoces. –respondió secamente el chico.

\- No me refiero al remolque.

Pete se detuvo temporalmente y soltó su mano. Aun en la oscuridad de la noche pudo notar la sutil forma en que el chico parecía estarse encogiendo de hombros. Pete siempre parecía estar listo para escapar, viviendo en una casa rodante, observándolo todo, sabiendo cuándo camuflarse entre las sombras y en qué momento atacar. Ese era uno de los aspectos que admiraba de Pete, pero al mismo tiempo lo aterraba, porque parecía no estar dispuesto a bajar la guardia y podría escaparse de entre sus manos. Y cuando esa idea aparecía solo quería encerrarlo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo ir. Antes de darse cuenta ya había acortado la distancia entre ambos y abrazó al gótico por la espalda, rodeándolo por su estrecha cintura.

\- ¿Qué…? ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al escucharlo tan enojado. Pero sintió las manos del chico sobre sus brazos, sosteniéndose a él, apenas empujándolo. Pete no quería que lo soltara. No realmente. Solo estaba avergonzado. Siempre era más fácil hablar con el cuerpo del gótico, porque este parecía hablar un lenguaje del cual le aseguraba que estaban juntos. Mike lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, encajándolo perfectamente y besó su cuello. Suavemente. Solo algo superficial por sobre la gargantilla de cuero que ocultaba sus mordidas. Suyas.

\- Pervertido… -murmuró Pete.

Pero descansó la cabeza contra su hombro, le expuso el cuello y la vista de la clavícula que tanto le gustaba lamer. Pero también apreció las profundas ojeras en el chico, la palidez de su piel y la temperatura ligeramente baja. El gótico apenas había descansado esos días. A pesar de la predisposición del chico y lo tentativo que era seguir con un camino de besos por sobre esa piel tan suave, tuvo que separarse. Lo escuchó soltar un ligero jadeo de frustración y una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios al saber cómo Pete también lo deseaba.

\- Engreído. –el gótico lo empujó para quitárselo de encima y siguió caminando- Quítate esa sonrisa de la cara.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y alcanzó al chico. Ambos entraron en el remolque y tuvo que admitir que había un encanto en ese espacio pequeño. Las tazas de café abandonadas, el aroma a cigarrillo impregnando el lugar, los envoltorios de dulces sobre la mesa y… simplemente la sensación de vida. El remolque delataba el día a día de Pete, el cómo necesitaba tener la azucarera junto al café y que ocultaba el chocolate en polvo porque también le gustaba, pero no deseaba admitírselo ni a él mismo. El pequeño desorden que no era caótico, las notas de papel y servilletas con ideas y palabras clave ocupando el centro de la mesa, mientras que los cuadernos y utensilios de estudio estaban casi apartados o mejor dicho relegados. Pete encendió la calefacción y el aire caliente comenzó a quitarle el frío que se había acomodado en sus huesos sin realmente percatare de ello. Mike se apoyó contra el mesón y notó como el gótico atentaba con prepararse un café y fallaba terriblemente en tener los ojos abiertos entre bostezos.

\- Bien. –sentenció, avanzando al chico- Hora de que mi compañero de por terminado el día y se disponga a dormir.

\- No, hoy no logré avanzar nada… -Pete se movió ligeramente torpe en el pequeño espacio para tomar distancia- Necesito un café.

\- Lo que necesitas es recuperar las energías necesarias para que la inspiración vuelva a ti. –aseguró él.

\- No es lo que quiero…

\- Pero es lo que necesitas. –lo acorraló contra el mesón, tomándolo del rostro- Y siempre seré un humilde sirviente de aquello que tu ser necesite y desee. –besó su frente, aprovechando la sorpresa en la mirada del chico- Podría tomarte en brazos y llevarte a la cama…

\- ¡Bien! –Pete se escabulló, visiblemente avergonzado y furioso- Puedo ir solo ¿Sabes?

Una sonrisa ladeada se formó en sus labios.

\- Pero no hay diversión en eso… -bromeó, aunque lo decía en serio.

Pete lo había cambiado también, le había hecho disfrutar esas reacciones llenas de vida y orgullo que ocultaban otras emociones.

El gótico se giró abruptamente y lo encaró con la fuerza digna de un guerrero. La mirada de Pete destelló con salvajismo, sintiendo su preciado orgullo tocado y a pesar de la diferencia de estatura el chico mantuvo el mentón en alto y los puños apretados. Pero Mike reconoció las mejillas sonrojadas que en la oscuridad podrían perderse, notó los labios apretados para contener la frustración y la manera en que el perfil delicado estaba ligeramente girado a un costado para ocultar su pena. Tal vez para no admitir que muy en el fondo la idea de ser estrechado entre sus brazos y cargado a la cama era algo que podría gustarle. Pete era orgulloso, fascinante, lo mantenía con el pulso acelerado y deseos de ver más, de poseerlo mucho más.

Mike avanzó a él, lo asechó con una sonrisa y el rostro ligeramente inclinado. El gesto debió remover algo en el gótico porque este se sonrojó más y comenzó a retroceder directamente a la cama. Actuando como si huyera de él, pero realmente llevándolo a su objetivo. Pete cayó sentado, respirando de forma acelerada, pero tenía la boca apretada y los ojos llameantes.

_Increíble…_

¿Cómo no querer monopolizar a una criatura tan fascinante? Él apoyó la rodilla sobre la cama, al costado del muslo del chico y se inclinó cerca de su rostro.

\- Me fascina lo que encuentro en tu mirada, tanta hostilidad y crueldad, tanta perversión. –acarició el perfil masculino, deslizó el pulgar justo por debajo de la marca de agotamiento sobre el pómulo derecho- Sí, soy consciente de que me harás daño y francamente no me importa. –apoyó la frente sobre la del gótico- Si voy a morir de algo, quiero que sea por ti.

Pete lo observó con sorpresa, algo en la forma en que lo miraba debió hacer que el chico perdiera la habilidad para responderle. Así que él no perdió el tiempo y tomó su rostro para que no huyera su mirada.

\- Se mi Reina, Pete.

El gótico intentó apartarse, pero lo mantuvo firme en su lugar, delineó con los pulgares las mejillas del chico. Necesitaba que Pete encontrase vital su tacto constante. Porque definitivamente él no podía parar de tocarlo.

\- Tú… -el chico murmuró, sonaba confundido- Tú sabes que soy un chico.

Él sonrió y asintió.

\- Permíteme complacer tus deseos, acéptame como aquel encargado de hacerte feliz y sostenerte.

\- …soy un chico… -Pete desvió la mirada- Una Reina…

\- Míralo como roles. –sugirió- El Rey se encuentra constantemente en estrategias, con sus guerras, sus luchas por territorio, su deber de proteger a su gente, todo girando alrededor de lo tangible y la Reina es mística, su poder es social, es astucia, es quien jala los hilos, su poder no se ve, se siente. El Rey ve por los suyos, pero a la Reina hay que servirla. –buscó su mirada- Permíteme complacerte.

Nunca habían acordado que eran novios y aun así se comportaban como unos. Tal vez no de forma convencional, pero eran exclusivos, pasaban tiempo juntos y no lo ocultaban. Aun así, Mike estaba pidiéndole algo serio, lo elevaba para ser adorado y le estaba dando todo el poder sobre él para que le ordenase. Pero también se debía a que quería tenerlo para sí, arruinando del todo a Pete para que solo pudiese estar con él. Si el gótico aceptaba, sabía que nadie más podría amarlo de esa manera y por ende él ganaría.

Nunca creyó que llegaría a amar así, pero era lo que el chico despertaba en su interior.

Pete apartó la mirada, sobrecogido por sus palabras. Algo que imaginó que ocurriría, porque el gótico se tomaba las cosas en serio y aunque luchase por su orgullo y actuara con soberbia, Mike se había ganado un lugar en su vida y estaba tomando ventaja en eso. No entendía bien por qué, pero Pete no lidiaba bien con la pérdida y ansiaba tener algo suyo. Tal vez ni siquiera el gótico fuera consciente de ello. Pero Mike lo había notado en la manera en que el gótico miraba las mordidas que le dejaba sobre la piel y cuando el orgullo se derretía en la pasión, Pete parecía incapaz de soltarlo, sacando un aspecto de sadismo capaz de anular toda ternura y delicadeza en el interior de Mike hasta volverse su más devoto y salvaje esclavo. Por todo eso sabía que su petición no sería rechazada, porque Pete ya lo había aceptado en su vida y por ende no haría algo que resultase en abandono.

Y si, era una jugada sucia.

Y si, era algo retorcido.

Pero amar a Pete lo había vuelto así.

\- Ahora debes reconciliarte con el descanso. –propuso Mike, cambiando el ambiente y acomodando al chico en la cama- Me parece que es hora de que sucumbas al sueño, _in situ_.

Pete rodó los ojos, como solía hacer cuando usaba algo de latín casual. Pero Mike no se inmutó, le retiró el calzado y desabrochó sus pantalones, lo hizo con cuidado para que el chico apenas tuviera que moverse y lo estrecho para retirarle la camisa, dejándolo en ropa interior. Pete no se quejó, abrumado por sus palabras y agotado físicamente por la falta de descanso. Así, apenas vestido y llevando el colgante que le había regalado, Pete dejó que lo metiese bajo el cobertor, dejando que la calefacción del lugar lo relajara. Por su parte se retiró la ropa, disfrutando como el chico fingía no estarlo observando. Mike se unió a él en la comodidad de la cama y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, sintiendo que por fin la temperatura del chico se iba incrementando un poco.

\- Permíteme velar tu sueño. –pidió.

El gótico se apretó a su costado, lo sintió rodearlo con un brazo por la cintura.

\- Por mi podrías lanzarte de un puente. Tú y tu forma pomposa de hablar.

Un cuerpo y una boca en constante contradicción.

 _Fascinante_.

\- Apresúrate y cierra los ojos. –continuó Mike- Estos días han sido agotadores y yo no he contribuido en darte descanso.

Pete lo espió desde su posición, lucía dubitante.

\- No vas a seducirme mientras estoy dormido ¿Verdad?

\- Me ofendes. –respondió ligeramente indignado- Puedo observar que estás agotado. Solo estaré aquí, a tu lado. Lo prometo.

El gótico ahogó una risa sin humor, pero ya tenía los ojos cerrados y por su tono de voz, era obvio que luchaba por mantenerse consciente. Tan obstinado.

\- Me siento en una novela romántica ¿Voy a terminar por enterarme que eres de una acaudalada familia? –habló Pete casi en un murmullo entre el sueño y la vigilia- ¿El siguiente en la línea del trono de algún país? –torpemente acarició el collar en forma de murciélago que llevaba- ¿Eres vampiro real? Tu apellido es raro, podría ser.

Mike intentó no reír para no perturbar su camino al sueño.

\- ¿En verdad especulas eso…?

\- Parece que tu pasatiempo es gastar dinero en… -Pete calló y respiró hondo, como un suspiro largo- Tu cara, tu historia ¿Cómo puedes... vivir una vida tan fácil?

Pero fue obvio que esa pregunta fue más para sí mismo y sin búsqueda de una verdadera respuesta, pues el gótico por fin había sucumbido al sueño. Mike lo miró y acarició el cabello del chico, sintiéndose intrigado.

\- No sé si bromeas o eres así de ingenuo... –respondió, a pesar de saber que no era escuchado o tal vez exactamente por eso- Pero tienes razón en algo. La vida es fácil para mí, por eso la encuentro aburrida, monótona y sin brillo. –o por lo menos así había sido, se recordó- Y nada me aterra más que aburrirme.

En especial ahora. Perder esos colores intensos, el sentir el pulso acelerado y la fascinación que Pete le daba.

Nunca podría dejar eso. Jamás podría soltarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas nocturnas! Es divertido ir de un personaje a otro. Pete ve las acciones de Mike y piensa “Abundante” y piensa que es fácil acostumbrarse a ser amado con tanto empeño, mientras que Mike cree que lo está monopolizando y arruinando, por ende, que es algo terrible lo que hace. Luego están quienes ven la dinámica por fuera y están como “Mike es un intenso, pero a Pete le gusta eso, aunque actúe como que no”. Al final ¿Cuál es la verdad?
> 
> "In situ" significa "en el sitio" o "en el lugar". Mike lo usa para referirse a que Pete debe dormir ya.
> 
> Me puse a revisar un poco de la cultura vampírica en diferentes áreas. No solo el personaje vampiro, sino la cultura en sí. La jerarquía y la idea del poder de los vampiros sobre la humanidad. Y una de esas cosas era el poder social y económico. En diferentes medios se ve que, si bien los vampiros se ocultan, controlan la política, el ocio y otras cosas. Algo que el grupo de Mike podía reflejar con eso de que iniciaron siendo chicos populares. Así que ¿Por qué no ser ambas cosas? Algunos en el consejo estudiantil, otros en deportes, mejores en clases, etc. Primero que eso atraería más gente a unirse a los vampiros porque son chicos populares y ya saben cómo funciona la sociedad sobre seguir tendencias. Pero también porque eso haría una enorme diferencia entre los góticos y los vampiros, un buen contraste. 
> 
> Me gusta la idea de que Mike es medio ingenuo y que asexualiza a los otros vampiros hasta que alguien dice algo como "Que buen culo que tiene ella" o algo así y Mike ahí recién prestando atención, pero medio fraternal/paternal como "Oh, sí, ella es linda" y pensándolo con orgullo. También que va de la mano que aun sea protector con Karen, que sea un aspecto normal de él como líder de los vampiros. 
> 
> Si, Mike hizo los cambios de look de los primeros vampiros. Nuestro líder tiene habilidades. 
> 
> Confíen en mí, háganse un favor y busquen videos del “Dark Side Of The Con”, que es un evento principalmente gótico y vuélvanse locos imaginando escenarios de los personajes ahí. Cuando vi cómo era me imaginé tantas ideas. Si lo hacen compártanlo con comentarios, me encantaría leer sus reacciones. 
> 
> Mike, saliendo del closet friki. Cuando supe que a Mike le gustaban las cosas "diferentes" desde muy pequeño quise imaginar el por qué terminó como el chico que es y no como Firkle, por ejemplo. Porque Mike hacía sus dibujos de cosas tétricas en el jardín de infantes y ya vemos que a Firkle no le fue bien en esa área. Así que salió esto de "jugar seguro" y ya luego por ser popular es que su carisma atrajo a otros a unirse a él. Eso y que estaba de moda justo lo que le gustaba. Si, fue buena jugada. Mike es un líder carismático. 
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	15. Juegos de Máscaras

\- ¡No es justo! –sentenció Tricia.

Ike mantuvo los brazos cruzados y asintió con solemnidad.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? –continuó la pelirroja.

Karen se encogió de hombros y sonrió suavemente.

\- No creí que fuese importante…

\- ¿No…? –Tricia levantó sus cejas con sorpresa- Tú sabías que quería oír a la banda de Pete. _Tú sabías_ ¿Y no se te ocurrió decirnos que los conocías?

\- Bueno, mi hermano nunca quiso que fuese al antro gótico, es para mayores. –se explicó Karen- También me lo repitió Henrietta y hasta Mike llegó a decírmelo… -ladeó el rostro- Admito que me sorprendí cuando Mike se desvió de su camino para aclararme que no era seguro para mi ir a un lugar así, pero ahora tiene sentido dado que sale con Pete.

Karen era tan silenciosa, tan tranquila y reservada que al parecer ellos desconocían tantas cosas de ella. Ike se sorprendió al descubrir que, si bien conocía la personalidad de su amiga, no sabía mucho de su vida privada. En realidad, los datos que tenía se debían a lo que sabía porque Kenny y su hermano eran amigos.

\- Pero pudiste decirme que ya los conocías. –continuó Tricia, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

\- A ellos les gusta la privacidad de sus vidas. –se explicó Karen- No les gusta que las personas se metan con ellos. Por eso preferí que ustedes, –lo miró fijamente- hicieran sus propios caminos hacia lo que querían.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios ¿Qué significaba esa mirada? A pesar de ser amigos, había algo en los ojos de Karen que le recordó a la manera en que Kenny observaba a la gente que interactuaba con su hermana. No debía olvidar que ambos eran familia y debían tener cosas en común. Pero ese brillo curioso en la mirada de Karen no podía ser una amenaza ¿Verdad? Tal vez una advertencia, pero ¿Por qué a él? ¡Era Tricia la fanática de Pete! Él… él solo estaba recuperando a un buen amigo. En todo caso, por antigüedad, Firkle había sido primero suyo antes que de Karen. Él lo había conocido primero. Él. No Karen.

_¿Qué…?_

¿Estaba teniendo celos de Karen? ¿Celos de qué? ¿Por qué? Karen era su amiga, su querida y dulce amiga. Karen fue la primera que le habló cuando lo adelantaron un curso y terminó rodeado de niños mayores. Karen lo tomó de la mano y le presentó a Tricia, que a pesar de lucir pequeña era mayor a él con un año. Karen fue quien tomó su mano cada vez que miraba a su antigua clase con nostalgia y le dio ánimos. No podía tener celos de Karen. En realidad, debería alegrarle ¿No? Porque significaba que Firkle había tenido una amiga fuera de los góticos. Pero en lugar de eso se sentía un poco traicionado, Firkle había puesto un muro entre ellos, pero con Karen no, a pesar de que la chica dejó de ser gótica y había vuelto a su vida “ _conformista_ ”. Así que ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese trato con ella? ¿Por qué él debía pasar tantas dificultades para conquistarlo y Karen no?

Aunque…

Amaba la caza, adoraba el terreno complicado, era adicto a la adrenalina del imposible y vivía de esa incertidumbre.

Su cabeza era un lío.

\- ¿Ike…?

Parpadeó.

\- ¿Qué? –miró a las chicas francamente perdido.

\- ¿Podrías decirle a Tricia que no puedo interceder por ella para que Henrietta y los chicos toquen en su cumpleaños? –pidió Karen.

Oh. Si. Usualmente era la menor de los McCormick quien calmaba a Tricia cuando la chica lo molestaba demasiado. Sus ojos fueron a la pelirroja quien ya había levantado su dedo del medio y hacía una mueca soberbia pero mimada que solo era la señal de lo difícil que sería luchar contra la terquedad de Tricia.

\- Por lo que he podido observar, sería más fácil si le pides eso a Tweek. –meditó- Tú quieres que Pete vaya, así que la carnada que debes usar es al novio de tu hermano, dada la amistad que hay entre los dos. Si usas a Karen y no es para interceder con Henrietta, es menos probable el éxito de atrapar a tu gótico. –le explicó.

¡Hey! Estaba siendo de ayuda. A su forma. Karen negó en silencio porque obviamente no iba a persuadir a Tricia de su objetivo, sería hipócrita de su parte. Pero si podía evitar que la pelirroja estuviese encima de Karen pidiéndole cosas.

\- Bien, resuelto eso. –sentenció Tricia, seguramente calculando qué tanto encanto tendría que usar sobre su cuñado para que la mimara- ¿Vamos por algo para comer?

Ike sonrió ampliamente ¡Por fin! El receso había iniciado y en lugar de salir del aula, Tricia había brincado sobre Karen porque se enteró de la amistad de la chica con los góticos. Así que tomó la comida que su madre le había preparado y siguió a las chicas a la cafetería. Ambas se centraron en la charla de una serie japonesa que le habían insistido que él viese, pero Ike había estado demasiado enganchado con una diferente, así que estaba desactualizado completamente de la conversación. Tampoco le importó realmente.

Repentinamente su celular vibró y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al leer el nombre de “ _Lexus_ ” aparecer.

“ _Me enteré que el novio de Sally te golpeó ¿Estás bien?_ ”

La pequeña astuta había dejado pasar el suficiente tiempo para que las aguas se calmasen. No era tonto. Aun recordaba como el novio de Sally lo había atacado y Firkle decidió volverse su héroe cuando Ike no había querido pelear de regreso.

Una de sus manos fue hacia el brazo de Karen para usarla de guía por los pasillos mientras atendía el mensaje. No quería terminar tropezándose. Otra vez.

“ _Me hubiese servido que me dijeras antes que ella tenía novio_ ” escribió con cierta indignación. No le gustaba estar con chicas que engañaban y engatusaban. Ya había tenido su dosis de ser usado como para meterse en más problemas. Además, siempre terminaba sintiéndose culpable. Aun cuando se decía que todo eso no era su culpa, la idea se instaba en su mente. Él debió saber que Sally tenía novio. Él debió desconfiar de la manera en que se apartaba para contestar el teléfono o mantenía la relación en secreto. Él debió saberlo ¿Por qué no aprendía? Si debía ser el _pequeño secreto_ de alguien, definitivamente estaba siendo usado. Y odiaba eso. Porque volvía a sentirse como un niño engatusado y destruido por la perversión de otra persona mientras el resto creía que lo que le pasaba era lo mejor del mundo. Mientras el resto de personas minimizaba el problema y lo dejaban a él con la culpa. Porque entonces debía serlo ¿No? Todo era su culpa. Su culpa sin importar si era solo un niño. Su culpa si era usado. Su culpa…

\- ¿Ike…?

La voz de Karen lo hizo salir de ese hoyo tenebroso en su mente. Así que se obligó a sonreír. No podía permitirse perder la sonrisa. Su hermano y los amigos de este siempre habían sonreído, aunque el mundo los aplastase. Lo mínimo que él podía hacer era seguir el valiente ejemplo de su hermano. Y sonreír. Porque su familia y amigos amaban verlo sonreír.

\- Lo siento. –se disculpó, recuperando el ánimo- Solo recordé que tengo clases de hebreo en la tarde y había planeado ver la serie de la que están hablando.  –suspiró con inocencia juguetona- Así que aun quedaré terriblemente relegado de nuestras charlas. Ahí, en el olvido absoluto.

\- Llorón. –dijo Tricia, mirándolo con cierta desconfianza, pero retomó el camino, arrastrando con ella a Karen.

Dándole el espacio que él necesitaba.

Él volvió la atención al celular y leyó la invitación de Lexus para verse un momento. Su jodida mente le dijo que era eso lo que necesitaba. Nuevas memorias que ahoguen a las antiguas. Nuevas decisiones que entierren a las manipulaciones. Así que se disculpó con las chicas, señalando en dirección a la preparatoria y bastó para que Tricia le hiciera su distintiva seña mientras Karen negaba ligeramente y lo dejaban partir. Ellas eran buenas amigas, podía confiar en ellas. Bueno, por lo menos con lo que había alcanzado a contarles. Lo cual era… nada. Pero ellas respetaban su secretismo. Sus pasos fueron hacia la reja que dividía la secundaria con la preparatoria y pasó por la apertura que Firkle seguramente usaba a diario para reunirse con sus amigos. Por instinto sus ojos buscaron al chico que seguramente destacaría por su pequeña figura en ese mundo de adolescentes mientras que él podía hacerse pasar por uno de los más jóvenes adolescentes gracias a su porte y constitución. Pero a pesar de conocer la figura de Firkle a la perfección, no lo encontró en su camino.

Aunque ¿Qué haría si lo viese…?

Ike había ido por Lexus, la chica lo estaba esperando en una de las aulas abandonadas del tercer piso que él conocía bien. No tenía tiempo para ir por Firkle. No tenía tiempo para estar pensando en su amigo cuando tenía una chica esperándolo. Sus pasos se apresuraron, recordándose su objetivo.

\- ¡Ike!

Oh…

\- Hermano. –saludó con una sonrisa inocente mientras iba a su encuentro- Hola Wendy.

\- Ike… -saludó la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, cruzándose de brazos.

Su sonrisa se amplió suavemente, no había creído que se encontraría con ellos en ese piso, pero mantuvo el ánimo alto.

\- ¿Y cómo van las cosas? –preguntó casualmente- ¿Mi hermano se porta correctamente como vicepresidente?

La chica relajó un poco los hombros, pero seguía desconfiada. Lo que Wendy no entendía es que él se había criado con una madre judía y un hermano curioso, tenía la experiencia de su lado. Ella podía ser una persona inteligente y todo eso, pero ¿Él? Él era un chico encantador.

\- Kyle es de gran ayuda. –ella lo miró analíticamente- Y también acompañé a los chicos a ver tu último partido de hockey. –respondió Wendy con amabilidad.

\- Al parecer eres muy famoso. –bromeó Kyle.

\- ¿Vieron mi salto? –preguntó animado.

Su hermano contuvo la risa y esta se contagió hacia la chica. Su encanto juvenil siempre suavizaba a la gente estricta. Además, si estaba calculando bien, la razón por la que estaban juntos en ese momento debía tratarse de algo alrededor de las tareas del Consejo Estudiantil. Así que…

\- ¿Y tienen algo que hacer por aquí? –preguntó- Este piso suele estar abandonado.

\- Si, por eso vinimos a verlo. Quiero proponer a la junta directiva que… -la chica se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Ike?

\- Bueno, admito que no debo estar aquí. –se rascó la nuca- Pero el profesor de educación física me envió a llamar, creo que se debe por mi último partido. –se encogió de hombros- Y me dio ganas de ir al baño, pero como Kyle puede confirmarte, mamá nos enseñó que no usemos cualquier bañ…

Su hermano se puso completamente rojo y saltó en su dirección para callarlo.

\- Oh, bien, el baño esta por allá. –señaló Kyle completamente apenado, apartándolo de la chica lo suficiente para susurrarle- Tú y yo sabemos que esa no es la razón por la cual…

\- ¡Gracias! –se soltó de su hermano e hizo un gesto animoso a Wendy- Tenle paciencia a Kyle y espero verte en mi siguiente partido. Te dedicaré una anotación.

La chica negó ligeramente, seguramente creyendo que estaba actuando como un muchachito enamoradizo. Muchas chicas correctas creían eso cuando las adulaba un poco y siempre se relajaban. Porque su apariencia era inocente y era fácil ganárselas al ser el hermano menor Kyle, el chico correcto y noble. Ya liberado del obstáculo esperó en los baños a que su hermano y Wendy se fueran de la zona, le escribió un mensaje a Lexus para que se ocultase, solo por prevención y cuando confirmó que se habían ido fue al aula donde debía encontrarse con ella. Al abrir la puerta la encontró cómodamente sentada sobre el escritorio del profesor, llevaba unos shorts extremadamente cortos con unas medias térmicas que cubrían completamente sus piernas y unas botas invernales bajo las rodillas, así que podía ver sus torneadas piernas perfectamente y estaba en la mejor pose para destacarlas, ligeramente dobladas, pero no demasiado tensas. El suéter holgado le quedaba adorable, dejaba ver su hombro por la manera en que se le resbalaba por un costado. Lexus lo miró y notó ese maquillaje de muñeca que destacaba sus ojos con largas pestañas y delineador, creado para resaltar sus ojos grises. Los labios femeninos brillaban con un tono naranja acaramelada y el cabello pelirrojo caía escalonado por el precioso rostro.

No es que buscase chicas pelirrojas. Lo juraba. Ellas lo buscaban a él. Que los psicoanalistas sacaran sus propias conclusiones.

\- ¿No te dije que te ocultaras? –preguntó después de cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Lexus se encogió de hombros.

\- Si me encontraban, hubiese jugado la carta de “ _bonita pero tonta_ ” diciendo que creí que estaba en el segundo piso. –bajó las piernas del escritorio para apoyarlas en el suelo- Siempre funciona.

Lexus era astuta, pero no de forma peligrosa. Solo tomaba lo que quería y era directa al respecto. Ike se acercó a la chica y esta ladeó el rostro, mirándolo largamente.

\- Hay chicos en mi curso que lucen menores a ti. –Lexus sonrió de lado- ¿Qué te dan de comer en casa?

\- Creo que es el deporte. –admitió y apoyó las manos a los costados de las estrechas caderas femeninas- O el agua de Estados Unidos. Hay chicos de mi edad que ya miden casi dos metros. Si me comparas con ellos soy un deportista bastante promedio.

\- No, eres uno lindo. –la chica lo tomó del rostro, tenía las uñas largas y sintió el recorrido de estas al entrar por su cabello corto, causándole escalofríos- Pero sé que no eres “ _lindo_ ” en todo lo que haces.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y se acercó más a la chica, quien se sentó en el borde del escritorio y separó las piernas para que él se acomodara ahí. Los muslos femeninos rodearon sus caderas. Lo beneficioso de su reputación hacía que no tuviese que esforzarse para encontrar gente compatible con sus gustos en el sexo.

\- Recuéstate. –pidió Ike.

\- ¿No me vas a dar ni un beso? –bromeó la chica, dejándose caer sobre el escritorio y arqueó la espalda para exponer sus voluptuosos pechos ocultos en el tierno suéter.

Últimamente Ike se había percatado que prefería los cuerpos andróginos. No necesariamente delgados, pero si misteriosos. Los rostros como muñecas de porcelana, con un toque de inocencia juvenil en ellos. Lexus era tan femenina, tan osada y atrevida… y estaba bien. Porque era hermosa.  Pero… podría ser mejor. Podría tener una criatura misteriosa deseando, pero al parecer él no era el tipo de esas sublimes criaturas.

\- Claro que voy a besarte, no podría resistirlo. –aseguró.

¿Cómo no besarla? Esa era una de sus cosas favoritas para hacer con sus amantes, era algo que curiosamente no habían corrompido en él a comparación de otras cosas. Al parecer en el apuro de lo prohibido siempre se iba hacia el sexo. Pero ¿Los besos? Esos eran tan juveniles y requerían tiempo. Algo que lo profano no había alcanzado a destruir en él. Así que los besos eran sus favoritos. Pero por eso había que disfrutarlos.

\- Pero primero ¿Me consentirías en esto? –pidió y la tomó de las manos, guiándola a que las pusiera sobre la cabeza, hasta agarrarse del borde del escritorio- ¿Las podrías tenerlas ahí? –pidió, acariciando el perfil femenino, muy cerca de sus intensos labios, recorrió el rostro con sincera fascinación. Lexus era hermosa. Una parte de él se sentía honrado de que ella lo escogiese y quería agradecerle por ello.

\- ¿Vas a atenderme...? –preguntó la chica.

No, en realidad necesitaba el control del asunto.

\- Por supuesto. –se quitó la chaqueta, sus manos se cerraron entorno a los muslos torneados y se inclinó sobre ella, sintiendo el cuerpo arqueado contra su cuerpo.

Ella contuvo la risa y cerró los ojos cuando la besó. Por suerte Lexus comprendió su intención, porque se dejó hacer sin imponerse. La besó provocativamente, jugando con su lengua caliente mientras acariciaba sus muslos y buscaba atentamente dónde el cuerpo femenino quería ser tocado. Cuando rozó las costillas femeninas y ella tembló, supo que debía meter los dedos bajo la prenda y repasar la cintura sensible, llegando hacia la espalda y desabrochando el sostén. Ella suspiró contra sus labios y cerró más el agarre con sus piernas, levantó las caderas para incentivarlo. Pero él fue despacio, no iba a usarla. La acarició lentamente, le provocó escalofríos ahí por donde la tocaba y luego volvió a recorrerla con pasión, besándola con mayor deseo, sintiéndola bajo su cuerpo en su perfecta disposición. Tal vez para ella era común que fuesen directo a sus pechos, que metieran la mano por dentro de sus shorts y fuesen directo al acto, pero él necesitaba saberla cómoda y satisfecha.

Para luego satisfacerse con su cuerpo sin remordimiento.

Sus labios la soltaron y cuando Lexus lo miró por fin vio a la chica real, tan confundida y ansiosa. Tan joven, como todos ahí.  Solo eran niños fingiendo ser adultos. Todos eran víctimas de ese mundo acelerado y por lo menos en ese momento ambos estaban juntos. La besó en el cuello, descubrió lo sensible que era en el borde de las orejas con pequeñas mordidas. Le susurró la verdad, lo hermosa que era, lo provocativa que era al contenerse cuando la tocaba y solo hacía que quisiera hacer muchas cosas más con ella y su precioso cuerpo. Lexus se aferró al escritorio, manteniendo las manos cerradas en el borde, demostrando cuánto quería disfrutar sus atenciones en ella. Así que la premió dándole algo de control, expuso su cuello para que los labios femeninos lo besaran en su piel pulsante y gimió de gusto al sentir los labios desesperados por regresarle algo del mimo que le había entregado. La oyó murmurar su nombre y a cambio acarició los costados femeninos con sus nudillos peligrosamente cerca de los pechos ansiosos. Lexus levantó las caderas con anticipación, frotándose tentativamente, aceptando perder la seguridad del dominio que seguramente solía tener.

\- Oh… -ella se arqueó, recuperando el aire- Ike… De esta manera podríamos… -lo miró- ¿No quieres jugar un poco?

\- ¿No es lo que estamos haciendo? –preguntó divertido, acariciando el cabello suave de la chica, acomodándolo atrás de la sonrojada oreja.

\- Si, pero podría ser algo más sucio.

\- Me intrigas. –admitió y repasó el cuerpo femenino bajo él.

Si, tenía algunas ideas…

\- Esta vez podrías ser tú el profesor y yo la inocente…

Ike se apartó como un resorte.

Otra vez con eso.

A veces hacían eso.

¿Por qué hacían eso?

\- ¿Ike…?

Él levantó el dedo índice para indicarle que hiciera silencio y miró hacia la puerta.

\- Alguien… -comenzó.

\- ¿Qué?

Ike se acomodó la ropa y mantuvo la actitud atenta, como si realmente estuviese oyendo algo.

\- Alguien nos estaba espiando. –mintió.

Lexus se sentó de golpe, cubriéndose el vientre expuesto. El sostén desabrochado era obvio por la manera en que las copas descansaban por encima de los senos. Definitivamente tendría que arreglar ese detalle antes de salir.  

\- Voy a darle caza. –la miró y optó una postura caballerosa- No quisiera que hubiese estado grabándote o algo.

\- Cariño… -la oyó enternecerse- Pero luego continuamos esto ¿Verdad?

Él avanzó hacia la puerta y le sonrió mientras se aseguraba de quitarse cualquier resto de labial que manchase su boca. La chica ya estaba usando ese encanto suyo que la había llevado a tener a tantos en la palma de la mano. Lo tentaba a volver, cruzando las piernas. Lo incitaba a regresar mientras exponía su figura y se arreglaba el sostén, dándole una pequeña mirada de sus senos _casualmente_.

\- Por supuesto ¿En tu casa la próxima vez?

Y salió.

No esperó respuesta. No lo haría con ella en ninguna aula. Jamás. Así que Lexus era de ese tipo de chicas que creían que necesitaba competir con su “ _primera amante_ ”, la experimentada, la mujer, la que seguramente le “ _enseñó_ ” todos sus trucos. No podían estar más equivocados. Ike intentó hacer el camino de regreso, sintiendo la sangre completamente fría por las palabras femeninas y notó que había dejado en el aula su comida. Pero no pensó en volver. Solo bajó las gradas rápidamente, creando distancia entre esas palabras que lo habían desmotivado. Aunque luchó por mantener las manos relajadas, sus puños se estaban cerrando para no gritar de frustración. Ike se recordó mantener la postura, ser el chico simpático y engañar al mundo con una sonrisa. Él estaba bien. Él era como el resto. Él no estaba roto. Él era afortunado. Él sonreía.

Y no debía dejar de sonreír o todos se darían cuenta.

Él…

Se encontró sorpresivamente con Firkle en la reja que dividía los territorios. Ambos volviendo a la zona de pubertos, lejos del mundo al que realmente pertenecían. El gótico lo miró y reparó en la manera en que sus puños temblaban.

\- ¿Quién fue? –preguntó Firkle afiladamente- ¿Quién…?

Pero se calló. El chico estaba mirando su cuello, en el lugar donde había dejado a Lexus besarlo y el gótico apartó la mirada lo suficientemente molesto.

\- ¿Qué necesidad tienen de eso? –preguntó Firkle golpeando la reja- ¿Por qué? Primero Pete con su cuello lleno de mordidas ¡Malditas mordidas! –lo miró a los ojos, con carbones oscuros incinerándose de indignación- Luego los moretones en los muslos de Henrietta, los arañazos en los hombros de Michael y ahora… tú -temblaba, lleno de frustración que no sabía dónde dirigir- ¿Por qué?

\- Firkle…

\- ¿Es tan bueno? –interrumpió el chico, mirando de un lado y a otro, acorralado.

Un animal salvaje, así lucía. Firkle estaba fuera de su territorio y estaba confundido. Atrapado. Lo entendía. En pocos meses su mundo había cambiado demasiado para él. Lo sabía, lo había notado. Firkle estaba confundido y seguramente odiaba sentirse así. Ike levantó las manos, mostrando sus palmas para que viera que no iba a hacerle daño. Repentinamente la espiral de ideas en su cabeza desapareció y priorizó a Firkle. El gótico era resistente y fuerte, pero tan inocente en esa área que él manejaba demasiado bien.

\- ¿Es tan bueno herir a lo que quieres? –insistió Firkle- ¿Cómo puede ser agradable dejar hematomas, mordidas y cortes? ¿Cómo?

Un paso más cerca. El gótico no se apartó. Tampoco es que tuviese a dónde huir. Pero aun así le enseñó que no estaba ahí para atacarlo.

\- No soy quien para responderte eso. –comenzó Ike- Cada persona tiene sus razones. Pero la mayoría de veces es solo consecuencias de la pasión.

Firkle miró su cuello, seguramente una marca roja y fresca estaba ahí. Tal vez algo de labial. No sabía qué cosas estaban pasando por la mente del chico.

\- No te preocupes por ello, aún eres joven. –continuó Ike- Muy joven para querer estas cosas.

\- ¡Tenemos la misma edad! –rugió Firkle lanzándose sobre él y tomándolo del cuello de la chaqueta para obligarlo a bajar la cabeza hasta su altura- Tenemos la misma edad y tú no puedes parar de ir atrás de cuanta mujer aparezca frente a ti. Y yo… yo… no entiendo por qué… -lo sacudió con frustración- ¿Por qué? Tú y yo… deberíamos estar en la misma página, pero estás tan lejos… ¿Por qué?

\- No quiero hablar de ello. –lo tomó de las manos para que soltara su chaqueta- No quiero hablar de mí.

Pero Firkle volvió a sacudirlo. El animal acorralado y furioso parecía capaz de saltar sobre él y aniquilarlo. No debía olvidar que Firkle era letal, que no tendría consideración.

\- ¡Deberías odiar hacer esto! Tú, por sobre todas las personas, deberías odiar a las mujeres mayores. –lo miró confundido- Debería matarlas por querer usarte.

Firkle sabía. Firkle sabía la verdad. No lo que la gente decía. No la respuesta fácil. Firkle comprendía. Ike no era un simple chiste para el gótico. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero parecía entender la verdad.

Y eso le aterró.

\- Silencio. –ordenó y empujó al gótico contra la reja, lo atrapó contra la estructura débil debido a la apertura a unos metros de ellos, pero aun así genero presión- Solo cállate.

Firkle se aferró al metal, lo miró con más confusión, pero por fin es sentimiento ganó a la frustración o a la ira. Ike notó lo fácil que había sido silenciarlo. El gótico era tan pequeño en comparación a él. Firkle hacía todo lo que él no, envenenaba su cuerpo, parecía no comer ni dormir bien y definitivamente no se ejercitaba. El chico era pequeño, andrógino, con grandes ojos y pestañas peligrosamente largas. Firkle lucía pálido, el sonrojo no llegaba a él fácilmente y se preguntó qué botones tendría que aplastar, que partes tendría que tocar para enrojecerlo de la forma perfecta. Lo quiso hacer llorar, pero de la forma correcta. Le quiso arrebatar las garras y domesticarlo para que no se hicieran daño el uno al otro.

\- La única perra malnacida que deberías querer asesinar, -Ike notó como su voz carecía de emoción- yo la hice saltar a su muerte, fui demasiado misericordioso con ella. Así que olvídalo, Firkle. –respiró hondo, notó como su respiración golpeó los labios apretados frente a él porque estos se abrieron un poco- No creas que puedes entender.

\- Entonces ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora? ¿Qué es diferente entre el monstruo y estas putas?

Si, entendía qué veía Firkle. Mujeres mayores, ligeras, seductoras y con experiencia.

Pero nunca era tan fácil. Las cosas no eran simples.

\- Que yo decido. –se inclinó hacia él- Que yo lo hago, que ahora yo puedo hacer lo que realmente quiero. Que no soy el títere de nadie ni de nada.

_Que podría inclinarse y besarlo._

Que eso le quitaría a Firkle la fiereza y así él averiguaría rápidamente como doblegarlo para que el gótico dejara de luchar y en su lugar Ike lo haría comprender. Porque Firkle entendía y eso solo hacía que quisiera tenerlo más cerca. Tal vez para castigarlo por entender algo que él no le dio permiso o para aferrarse porque por fin alguien entendía cómo se sentía.

¡No!

Por alguna razón se había inclinado más, hasta que su nariz rozó la del chico y pudo notar la sorpresa y confusión en Firkle. Los grandes ojos totalmente perdidos.

\- Firkle… -se apartó, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?- Por favor, no quiero hablar de ello ahora. No me obligues.

No podía hacerle eso a Firkle. No podía forzarse en su vida. No podía manipularlo. No podía seducirlo y atraparlo. Ike no era como Mike. Firkle no era Pete. No tenían ese tipo de relación. No podía lidiar con Firkle como lidiaba con las chicas que querían curiosear demasiado en su mente.

Ellos eran amigos.

\- Lo entiendo. –susurró el chico, relajando los hombros- Me desquité contigo por algo que no es tu culpa.

\- Y yo contigo. –admitió- No ha sido un buen día. –se golpeó con el dedo índice la sien- Aquí.

Firkle asintió. Él entendía. Ike le sonrió, fue genuino en ello y lo abrazó. El chico se tensó, pero no lo apartó. Así que lo tomó como una buena señal. Firkle estaba frío con su ropa ligera, el invierno se pegaba a él demasiado fácilmente y su figura estaba casi en los huesos. Pero aun así se sintió bien tenerlo entre sus brazos, mucho más que la previa idea de callarlo con un beso sobre esos suaves labios.

\- Somos amigos… -murmuró Firkle- A veces nos desquitamos entre nosotros.

También lo hacían las parejas y los amantes. Pero cuando se trataba de la pasión, no era con palabras, sino con acciones. Mordidas, marcas y arañazos.

\- Gracias. –susurró Ike, apoyando el mentón sobre el cabello del chico y se relajó.

Amigos. Firkle creía que eran amigos. Y tal vez por eso el gótico lo dejó abrazarlo por lo que duró el receso. Porque los amigos saben cuándo deben aferrarse unos a los otros y no reaccionar con violencia. Cuando en lugar de descargarse contra el otro, debían sostenerse uno al otro.

Y un suspiro escapó de sus labios al sentir que Firkle también lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas nocturnas! Mi pobre, dulce y herido Ike.
> 
> La trama de Ike involucra muchos temas delicados sobre abuso sexual y coacción sexual a menores. Temas serios. Por favor, recuerden proceder con seriedad. A pesar de que lo he avisado previamente y en la descripción de la historia, quiero que recuerden que la historia contiene temas delicados. 
> 
> Como latina ¿Alguna vez han visto a los pubertos de Estados Unidos? ¡Son unos postes! Y las chicas llenas de curvas. Y… comienzas a entender por qué los modelos de ropa para adultos comienzan desde los 13 años ¡Son gigantes!
> 
> Si se estaban preguntando por qué Ike tiene tan buena fama con las chicas, bueno, ahora se pueden hacer una idea. El chico tiene buena técnica y apariencia. Nuestro Ike es dedicado.   
> Pobre Firkle, sigue tan confundido en este mundo de hormonas. Pero por lo menos está en paz con la idea de que Ike y él son amigos. 
> 
> Ike es un lío de emociones con Firkle. Pero por lo menos tiene sus prioridades claras ¡Son amigos! Y no debería besar a su “asexuadito” amigo ¿No? Porque Ike se la pasa asexuando a Firkle como si fuese un niño. Pobre chico, siempre lo tratan como pequeño.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?


	16. Clavum clavo expellere

 

Los golpes en la ventana lo despertaron. Su mano alcanzó el celular y revisó rápidamente si había algún mensaje o señal que indicase el motivo de esos golpes. Nada. Obviamente ¿Por qué tendría que esperar un poco de sentido común y consideración?  Un gruñido escapó de sus labios cuando los golpes se repitieron y se obligó a sentarse. El cabello cayó sobre su rostro, pero dada la oscuridad que lo rodeaba daba igual si algo obstaculizaba su visión. A mala gana se quitó las mantas y encendió la lámpara de su escritorio. Aún a tumbos buscó una camiseta y pantalones para cubrirse, sus dedos recorrieron los rizos que caían sobre su frente y los lanzó hacia atrás.

Más golpes.

\- Maldición… -murmuró.

Retiró la cortina de golpe y sintió que no debía extrañarse al ver el pequeño rostro frente a él. Si lo pensaba ¿Qué otra persona ascendería la enredadera de su casa hasta su ventana a las tres de la mañana? Los enormes ojos de obsidiana lo miraron con expectativa y cuando abrió la ventana, pasó sus manos bajo los finos abrazos y levantó al chico en el aire para meterlo.

Helado.

El viento estaba frío, así que cerró la ventana. Pero Firkle temblaba con su fina ropa. Su mente buscó desesperadamente una razón para que el menor estuviese ahí, pero no acudió nada inmediato. Hasta donde sabía las cosas iban un poco mejor para Firkle. Y por norma general, cuando algo perturbaba al pequeño este acudía a Pete o Henrietta. Al primero para intercambiar ideas y tener una charla de iguales, con la segunda cuando necesitaba aferrarse a alguien en silencio absoluto y sentir que lo que fuese que lo atormentaba no podría llegar a él si estaba en los brazos de la chica.

Pero con él…

\- Estás helado. –comentó antes de sentar a Firkle y envolverlo con su cobertor.

El chico se aferró con sus dedos pálidos al nuevo abrigo y se encogió de hombros.

\- …hace frío afuera.

Pero era algo que Firkle siempre hacía. No se cuidaba y podía llegar a unos extremos increíbles. Nunca se abrigaba lo suficiente, comía con mecánica y a veces resignación, dormía solo cuando ya su cuerpo no lo soportaba, entre otras cosas. Firkle decía no tener comida favorita, ni música realmente preferida. Si, le gustaba la música gótica, pero cuando se le preguntaba cuál era su favorita, se encogía de hombros. No había algo que lo moviese realmente. Sobrevivía. Algo en el chico hacía que odiase hacer cosas necesarias, si _debía_ comer, hacía lo justo, si _debía_ dormir, lo controlaba con indiferencia casi clínica. Lo más cercano que tenía a un gusto era el café porque engañaba su estómago, pero todo lo potencialmente letal lo fascinaba. Michael se había dado cuenta de la manera en que el pequeño disfrutaba del cigarrillo como si fuese su chiste secreto y obscuro. Firkle tomaría primero su navaja que una chaqueta. Sus prioridades eran curiosas.

Pero eso era el factor que los conectaba a ambos…

Michael comenzó a abrigarse, buscó una de sus chaquetas y botas, sacó uno de sus más resistentes bastones y lo agitó, oyendo como este batía el aire. Firkle no dijo nada, solo lo observó con atención y hasta sonrió al entender qué estaba pasando.

\- Vamos. –ordenó.

Ambos se escabulleron de su casa en silencio, Firkle era tan ligero que le era casi imposible hacer ruido al caminar aun intentándolo. Solo dejó una nota a sus padres en el lugar donde dejaban las llaves del auto y subió a Firkle al mismo antes de sacar el nuevo carro de su padre fuera de casa. Ambos fueron en silencio todo el camino. Por lo que podía notar, Firkle observaba en silencio la carretera totalmente abandonada y tenía la mano metida en el bolsillo. Michael sabía qué estaba haciendo, de seguro acariciaba el borde de la navaja que él le había regalado años atrás. En Firkle podía ver mucho de él, en especial de su pasado. La furia que sentía en ese entonces, ese deseo de destrucción que lo podía controlar cuando todo se escapaba de sus manos. Por lo general, las personas lo tomaban como alguien controlado y relativamente sereno, impasible frente al mundo. Pero porque era fácil olvidar que cuando golpeaban su seguridad o herían su orgullo, algo salvaje se despertaba y deseaba desquitarlo con el mundo. El tiempo solo lo había hecho entender, comprender que sus antiguas preocupaciones habían sido infantiles, pero también que era necesario encerrar ese instinto destructivo, ocultarlo bien para que nada lo liberase.

Firkle…

Firkle era como ver ese instinto libre. El pequeño hacía lo que él solo podía pensar en hacer, pero que debido a la razón y lógica no lo llevaba a cabo. Firkle era instintivo, salvaje, intenso e impulsivo pero consciente. Muy consciente de lo que hacía.

Y en lugar de detenerlo, de calmar su odio al mundo, Michael lo había armado. Lo había visto pequeño y resentido, así que le enseñó cómo atacar. Directo a la yugular del mundo. Siempre al corazón. Pero si quería divertirse… que dejase eso al final. Firkle era su familia, todo el grupo lo era, eran una bizarra y distorsionada familia. Pero Firkle era su anormal, desequilibrado, intenso y psicópata familiar. Firkle era perfecto, así como era. Así que obviamente no iba a cambiarlo. La sociedad había sido violenta con él, lo había rechazado, criticado, insultado, empujado y herido desde muy pequeño. Firkle había reaccionado al odio como fiera, jamás agachando la cabeza. Sin importar que fuese tan delicado, tan joven y tan pequeño, Firkle sobrevivía con el mentón en alto.

Obviamente se sentía orgulloso de él.

Detuvo el auto.

Ambos bajaron.

El lago de South Park estaba helado, pero Firkle no demostró frío que debía sentir. Ambos comenzaron a caminar, a recoger botellas de cerveza abandonadas, latadas de bebidas varias. Firkle las fue apilando en las mesas de picnic que algunos usaban y mientras lo hacía habló.

\- Mi tía fue de visita. Me miró, me preguntó qué pasó con los “ _terapeutas_ ” y su investigación para volverme normal. –se encogió de hombros- Lo preguntó como si yo los hubiese asesinado. Le dije la verdad. –lo miró y sonrió- “ _Quemamos el lugar_ ”

Recordaba ese momento, tal vez había sido el que inició todo. Los terapeutas que se llevaron niños pequeños para “ _curarlos_ ”, volverlos normales. El cómo góticos y vampiros habían unido fuerzas una vez más para salvar a los suyos. Pete se había ido por su cuenta, seguramente siendo el inicio de su relación con el líder de los vampiros. Mientras tanto, Firkle y él se fueron con Henrietta, durmieron con ella o, mejor dicho, Henrietta y él estuvieron ahí para custodiar el sueño de Firkle después de días de confinamiento por culpa esos terapeutas. Luego el pequeño se fue. Henrietta y él iniciaron…

\- Mi tía no estaba feliz. Igual que cuando supo que toda la terapia para “ _quitarme lo emo_ ” había sido una broma a un viejo. –Firkle se entretuvo limpiando una botella de vodka- Ella le aseguró a mi abuela que yo hacía esto para molestarlas. –dejó la botella sobre la mesa con cierta fuerza.

Firkle lo miró, él le extendió su bastón y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, dejándole el escenario.

\- Dijo que mis padres debían estar decepcionados en el Cielo. –Firkle levantó el bastón y como si se tratase de un bate de béisbol impactó una de las botellas próximas, reventándola- ¡Ja! Como si pudieran verme desde ahí ¡Como si les importara! –golpeó otra botella, esta salió volando hacia el lago- La abuela no dijo nada. –golpeó una lata que se dobló entorno al bastón y tuvo que patearla para que se soltara- Nunca dice nada.

Otra lata voló.

\- Mi tía dijo que soy un mal agradecido.

Golpe.

Lluvia de cristales verdes.

\- Que voy a matar a la abuela de pena.

Firkle rio con fuerza y otra lata voló.

\- A ellas no les importo ¿Quién se va a morir por mí? ¡Nadie!

El chico saltó sobre una de las mesas y comenzó a patear las botellas, sus simples zapatos se pararon sobre los trozos de cristal. El sonido agudo y peligroso llenó el lugar. Aluminio y cristal. El escenario se llenó con trozos letales y el sonido de una sola risa desquiciante. El cabello de Firkle se desordenó y le cayó sobre los ojos dilatados y excéntricos. El pequeño cuerpo mandó volando otra botella que reventó contra su zapato y lo cubrió de cristales. El bastón de metal aplastó latas y más latas.

\- ¿Y si quiere enviarme lejos? –Firkle se detuvo en medio del caos y lo miró- La vieja no va a detenerla. Seguramente agradecerá el ya no tener que lidiar conmigo.

Michael parpadeó y ladeó el rostro. El frío ambiente golpeaba con el cuerpo caliente de Firkle, el vapor salía de él como si fuese una máquina sobrecalentada. Firkle respiraba con agitación y como pocas veces tenía el rostro sonrojado. También se había mordido los labios, tenía el labial corrido. El bastón temblaba en la delicada mano. Firkle estaba perdido en esa familia.

Pero para eso estaban ellos.

\- ¿Qué haremos si intentan alejarte? –preguntó Michael.

El pequeño lo miró y lanzó el rostro hacia atrás en una risa rota.

\- La mataré… -los finos dedos buscaron la navaja y la expuso como el trofeo que era- Las mataré… si…

Firkle dejó caer los hombros, su energía bajó drásticamente y se bajó de la mesa. El telón bajó, el escenario desapareció. Michael se acercó al pequeño y miró el cabello lleno de pequeños cristales, con su mano desnuda comenzó a retirarlos, se tomó su tiempo mientras Firkle observaba el suelo.

\- Mi tía me entregó a esos tipos sabiendo los métodos extremos que usarían… -murmuró el chico- los que se hacían pasar por salvadores… dijeron que, si no cambiábamos, si no nos volvíamos _normales,_ íbamos a quedarnos solos. Porque todo esto era una fase. –el sonido del bastón cayendo al suelo resonó y la fina mano lo tomó de la chaqueta con fuerza- Ellos tenían razón en algo, siempre será más fácil ser normal, fingir que todo está bien.

Michael sintió ese impulso destructivo dentro de él, se tuvo que recordar que habían quemado el lugar, que no había nada más que desaparecer. Firkle estaba con ellos, no lo habían torturado hasta cambiarlo. El pequeño seguía siendo el tenebroso, andrógino y psicópata Firkle que conocía.

\- Pero…

Las manos de Firkle se cerraron sobre su chaqueta con fuerza, lo vio enderezar los hombros y cuando lo miró, vio como si el fuego reviviera en este.

\- Nunca me quedaré solo ¿No?

\- Jamás. –le juró y deslizó su pulgar sobre el pómulo del chico, en la piel de un púrpura obscuro- ¿Hace cuánto no has dormido?

Como si sus palabras hubiese sido un recordatorio, los párpados de Firkle comenzaron a caer y este se encogió de hombros. Las emociones fuertes debieron drenar el ya agotado cuerpo. Así que recogió su bastón y miró alrededor, al polvo de cristal, el resto de botellas y latas destruidas. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y guio a Firkle de regreso al auto, lo apoyó contra el mismo mientras le sacudió cualquier trozo de botella que estuviese sobre él. Firkle lo miró como si estuviese ya lejos de ahí y su mente se hubiese apagado.

A ambos los conectaba la violencia desbocada.

Subieron al auto y el menor cayó dormido por fin, seguramente después de algunos días con el mínimo sueño posible. Pero durmió profundo todo el camino y tuvo que llevarlo en brazos cuando arribaron a su hogar. Firkle apenas y pesaba, era increíble lo delgado que estaba, podía sentir sus huesos por sobre la ropa mientras dejaba las llaves del auto de su padre en el lugar donde debían estar, subió los escalones de regreso a su habitación y dejó al chico sobre su cama desordenada. Lo puso cómodo y vio como en el segundo en que lo cubrió con el edredón, Firkle rodó a un costado, envolviéndose bien.

El mundo no era justo.

Pero a veces las familias se encontraban entre sí, siendo apenas niños y manteniéndose unidos para siempre.

Nadie tendría que saber lo que había pasado esa madrugada, era ese tipo de rituales que solo los incluían a los dos. Cada uno de ellos tenían momentos así con cada uno en el grupo. Todos lo sabían, pero nadie hablaba de ellos. Una conexión especial que compartían. Michael se preparó para dormir las horas que le faltaban y apagó la luz, cerró la cortina que había olvidado abierta y notó que a pesar de que su cama era para una persona, Firkle apenas y ocupaba espacio. El chico era fuerte, sabía que no necesitaba protección, pero aun así…

¿No era eso lo que hacía la familia?

Protegerse.

¿Aunque no fuese necesario…?

Michael se recostó y sintió como el menor se encajaba en su costado entre sueños. Cuando Firkle estaba con ellos dormía con una profundidad envidiable, al punto de que el mundo podría caerse y este no despertaría. Una de sus manos descansó en la espalda del menor y pudo sentir bajo sus dedos las costillas del mismo.

_Sobrevivir._

Su último pensamiento antes de caer dormido fue esa palabra y si había una forma en que Firkle diera un paso hacia delante de ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas nocturnas! Ya tuvimos un momento de Pete y Henrietta, ahora hacía falta uno de Firkle con Michael. No había que olvidar el cómo inició este capítulo y que eso aún tiene efectos sobre ellos.
> 
> “Clavum clavo expellere” es latín para “Un clavo saca otro clavo”, por así decirlo. En esta ocasión no de forma romántica, sino a la idea de que el rol familiar de Firkle había sido sustituido por los góticos. 
> 
> ¿Han pasado una explosión emocional que los drena completamente? Como gritar, llorar o reír tanto ¿Que cuando se detienen sus cuerpos solo quieren dormir?
> 
> Henrietta ya había mencionado lo pequeño y delgado que estaba Firkle, me pareció interesante que fuese algo que también Michael recalcase. Algo que el grupo es consciente. Porque Ike aún no llega a conocer tanto como para percatarse de que su andrógino gótico está en un modo de… consumo de recursos mínimo, por así decirlo. 
> 
> Amé mi estúpido pequeño detalle de que Michael no se peinó para salir porque es rizado y sabe que esa tarea es titánicamente imposible hacerla a la ligera ¡Hermandad de rizados unidos!
> 
> Aunque el capítulo parece centrado en Firkle, hay que recordar que el narrador está en el hombro de Michael, es lo que él piensa y siente hacia Firkle. Este capítulo habla también del liderazgo y afecto de Michael hacia Firkle.
> 
> Sobre el enojo de Michael es totalmente inspirado en el capítulo donde termina asistiendo a terapia de control de ira. Solo puedo imaginarme como debió sentirse destruido y tan joven con un tema tan delicado para la masculinidad y que a su edad no era algo determinante.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	17. Crítica

\- Hasta aquí. –sentenció Pete y detuvo la película.

\- ¡Hey! –se quejó Mike y apoyó el peso sobre su codo para mirarlo- Te pido que dejes que continúe la película.

El gótico maniobró sobre su pequeña cama hasta apoyar la espalda contra la pared del remolque y encendió la luz. Mike se quejó por la repentina claridad, pero cuatro de la mañana no era una hora en donde podía expresar sus quejas en plena oscuridad.

\- Tú dijiste que podíamos ver una película que yo escogiera. –se defendió Mike y señaló a la pantalla- “ _Crepúsculo_ ”.

\- Solo lo haces para molestarme. –sentenció Pete y cerró su laptop para no tener que mirar la cara del protagonista embobándose ante la presencia de la chica que supuestamente debía ser la heroína de la historia- Para ver hasta donde puedes empujar mi paciencia.

Mike escondió una sonrisa y se acomodó mejor boca arriba en la cama. Aún tenía el cabello húmedo por la lluvia, pero por lo menos había recuperado el calor de la piel. La calefacción estaba al máximo y el ambiente era relativamente cómodo. Una hora atrás, cuando Mike golpeó la puerta de su remolque despertándolo en medio de la tormenta, pensó en insultarlo hasta dejarlo sordo, pero lo vio tan perdido y melancólico que se tragó cualquier fastidio. Así que lo metió a su remolque, le preparó té caliente y encendió la calefacción. Pocas veces el vampiro se callaba aquello que lo atormentaba y era la primera vez que al parecer huía de algo y corría hasta él por consuelo. Así que cuando notó que Mike no planeaba dormir, él le sugirió ver una película. La que fuese. Ambos se metieron en la cama y el contacto de la piel del otro fue excesivamente familiar. Mike preguntó si en verdad podía ser cualquier película. Él dijo que sí.

…y el muy bastado escogió “ _Crepúsculo_ ”.

Y no duró ni media hora hasta que su empatía, preocupación, nobleza y deseo de buenas acciones se fuesen al mismísimo demonio. Pero Mike le sonreía, milagrosamente parecía muy feliz de torturarlo y hacerle pasar un mal rato, aunque fuese solo un poco.

Eso era…

Eso era lo que pasaba cuando trataba bien a Mike.

Este se portaba mal y él debía ajustarle la correa.

\- Dijiste que podíamos ver algo de vampiros. –le recordó el chico.

Rodó los ojos.

\- Eso es lo que menos me molesta. Me da igual que sea de vampiros que brillan. –enterró la cara entre sus dedos para armar mejor las ideas en su cabeza- No voy a sentarme aquí a ver un " _romance_ " que se basa en alguien acosando y acechando a otra persona. Y solo porque la música y el enfoque de la cámara lo dice, debo creer que es romántico y noble. Porque no lo es, es acoso.

\- ¿Qué...? –repentinamente Mike se sentó sorprendido por la seriedad de su argumento y lo miró con intriga.

Oh…

Ahora le daría una lección al sofisticado y culto vampiro.

\- Olvida “ _Crepúsculo”_ por un momento. Aunque sigue siendo la misma fórmula de mierda. Pero ¿Qué es el típico romance idealizado del cine? –enmarcó una ceja- El héroe de la historia por alguna razón encuentra amor con solo mirar a alguien. La música se suaviza, las luces cambian, todo se congela en la película y por eso debemos creer que es amor verdadero y por ende justificar todo lo que vendrá después ¿No…?

Mike lo observó intrigado y le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

\- Pero suele haber un problema en la trama, uno pequeño y que al parecer no debe importarnos para nada. -buscó su cajetilla de cigarrillos y encendió uno- Al otro lado de este “ _romance_ ” hay alguien que por norma general no le corresponde, tiene pareja, no tiene interés o ya lo ha rechazado anteriormente, incontables veces, seguramente. –le dio una calada a su cigarrillo- La peor posibilidad es que esta persona ni siquiera conoce al protagonista, su supuesto amor de toda la vida. Entonces ¿Qué debe hacer nuestro “ _héroe_ ”? –levantó las cejas- ¿Qué suele hacer…? Obviamente no va a rendirse ¿No? Hará lo que sea y a cualquier costo para conquistar a su verdadero amor. Porque ese es su destinado ¿No? –inhaló otro poco de nicotina y debó escapar el humo antes de retomar con su idea- O por lo menos ese será su destino cuando después de excesiva insistencia su objetivo le corresponda ¿No…?

Le daría crédito a Mike por no ofenderse ante sus palabras. La gente que se apasionaba por los romances y los clichés, tendía a ver la crítica como un insulto hacia ellos mismos. Pero Mike no, lo miraba con interés y hasta diversión, como si no pudiese creer que se tomase tan en serio el análisis del cine ¡Pero lo hacía! Era un gótico, analizar la producción en masa de entretenimiento capitalista para conformar a las masas y lavarles el cerebro con ridiculeces era parte de su esencia. Además, le gustaba el arte. En verdad. Le gustaba el cine. En serio le gustaba. Así que aun ante estas temáticas encontraba entretenido analizarlas, despedazarlas y mirar su esencia.

\- Entonces… -aventuró Mike- Según tú ¿Cómo debería proceder el héroe de la historia? Si su interés romántico no está en sintonía ¿No debería hacer nada? Porque eso también es cobardía.

 La comisura de su labio se estiró en una imperceptible sonrisa.

\- Una cosa es que proceder con dignidad y respeto a la otra persona en el cortejo y otra muy diferente es lo que proponen este género de películas románticas llenas de acoso. –hizo un gesto a la laptop- El " _héroe_ " comienza a espiar a su objetivo, a acosarlo, a manipularlo. En algunos casos llega a traspasar las defensas de su interés romántico hasta lograr que este a regañadientes acepte salir con él, usualmente con la excusa de " _Si salgo contigo en una sola cita ¿Dejarás de molestarme e insistir_?". Porque ese interés no tiene opción en esto, no tiene derecho sobre su propia vida desde que el “ _héroe_ ” se obsesionó.  –fumó profundamente, dándose un respiro de su discurso- ¿Te suena la frase…?

El vampiro tenía la boca abierta por pura impresión y la cerró lentamente.

 - No lo había visto así…

Algo en su pecho se hinchó con orgullo. Mike no solo lo estaba oyendo, sino que lo admiraba y estaba aprobaba su postura, aun cuando posiblemente estaba siendo diferente a la que él tenía. Y ¿Sinceramente…? En un mundo en donde la gente solo decía su opinión sin oír al resto, la actitud de Mike era casi heroica.

\- Si lo analizas, esto viene desde el más clásico cine blanco y negro, como en " _Top Hat_ ", pasa en Bollywood como en " _Toilet: Ex prex Katha_ " y en el cine europeo como en " _Malena_ ". –continuó Pete, dejando ver su pasión por el cine a un grado bastante… extenso- Y aunque se asocia este tipo de acoso con comedias románticas sobre el amor perfecto e increíble que todo el mundo desea, como en " _You've got mail_ ", " _Management_ ", " _This means War_ ", " _50 First dates_ ", " _American Beauty_ ", " _Scott Pilgrim vs. the World_ ", _"St. Elmo's fire_ " o " _10 things I hate about you_ "... –siguió enumerando completamente metido en su punto.

\- No sabía que veías tantas películas románticas… -murmuró Mike.

\- Vamos a dejar en claro algo, como cualquier persona me aburro y tengo televisión. Así que también me encuentro un domingo en la tarde viendo películas en un canal nacional mientras hago cualquier otra cosa. –se cruzó de brazos- Soy gótico, no hípster. También hago cosas comunes y corrientes como usar tecnología.

Mike pareció estar a punto de decir algo, pero se lo cayó.

Por otro lado, era bueno ver al vampiro de mejor humor que cuando llegó a su casa. Además, era más divertido pisar al cine comercial.

\- Y no solo ocurre en el romance. Usualmente este tipo de “ _amor acosador”_ esta naturalizado dentro de otros géneros, como el de acción. –se terminó el cigarrillo- Pero como sea, esta obsesión del protagonista es filmada como una expresión de sus sentimientos y devoción hacia su objetivo. Eventualmente sus acciones son filmadas como un complemento de amor, no como un acoso. –lo miró- Irrumpir en propiedad privada, exponer a alguien en público, robar sus pertenencias… -señaló a su laptop cerrada- Vigilar a alguien constantemente… Es acoso.

\- ...estás haciendo que vea de forma preocupante las películas…

Él sonrió.

\- Porque en el mundo real seguir, espiar y acosar a alguien es aterrador. No es amor. Romantizan la idea y hasta hacen que sea algo que mucha gente desee tener: Amor Enloquecedor. Pero ser el objetivo de dichos afectos es… terrorífico. –golpeó el resto de su cigarrillo sobre el platillo que usaba junto a la ventana para las colillas- En realidad, es un crimen. Pero dime si no es horrible imaginar que alguien te siga constantemente, se intente comunicar contigo cuando no quieres, aparezca en tu trabajo, casa o centro educativo sin invitación, te grabe sin tu autorización y en tus momentos más íntimos...

\- Eso es horrible...

\- ¡Exacto! –hasta él se sorprendió de la emoción que llegó a él.

El interés de Mike hacía que quisiera expresase. Entre sus amigos había algo crítico e indiferente siempre. Pero con Mike… con él… la forma en que lo miraba le hacía animarse a dejar ver más sus emociones, hasta la investigación e interés que le había dedicado a algunos temas. No solo estaba dejando probando que él no era un producto en masa de la sociedad. Porque ni siquiera debía hacerlo. Mike simplemente lo estaba oyendo porque se trataba de él.

Y Pete sabía que su voz estaba distrayendo al chico de aquello que lo había hecho huir en la lluvia hasta llegar a su remolque.

En realidad…

No estaba siendo más comunicativo porque se tratase de Mike. No exactamente. Pete estaba siendo expresivo y estaba comunicándose tan extensamente para distraer al vampiro de aquello que lo estaba atormentando. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, todo ese discurso se trataba de por eso. No, no era que con sus amigos no pudiese hablar intensamente, porque en realidad si podría hacerlo y técnicamente había compartido estas ideas con ellos antes, pero con argumentos diferentes.

En ese momento estaba llenando el silencio para hacer distraer a Mike…

\- Pero es lo que hacen los héroes en este tipo de películas, ser acosadores. –continuó y por un momento concentró su atención en la colilla aplastada- Pero la gente no se da cuenta de ello porque toda esta enferma dinámica de acoso es filmada de forma romántica y cursi. La forma en que graban las escenas, la música que usan y, claro, cómo al final el acoso funciona como forma de enamorar. Cuando en realidad se trata de alguien que no está respetando los límites, el espacio y la vida de su supuesto gran amor, no escuchan sus palabras, ignoran sus rechazos. –lo miró con determinación- Forzándose en la vida de otro.

Repentinamente el ambiente entre ambos cambió. La mirada de Mike perdió brillo y este bajó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño.

Por un momento no entendió…

Hasta que se dio cuenta que parecía que estaba comparando a Mike con esos personajes. Como si le estuviese diciendo que su forma de amarlo era deplorable y algo que despreciase. Y…

…no lo hacía.

No estaría con Mike si odiase su abundante y extensa forma de darle amor.

\- Pero es diferente cuando las dos personas están de acuerdo en ir doblando los límites del otro o aceptan cambios en su _muy personal_ espacio privado o en la forma en que distribuyen sus tiempos. –tanteó Pete, percatándose que no quería derrumbar las emociones del vampiro, menos aún esa madrugada en específico- Porque… Cuando las dos partes están de acuerdo ya no es acoso… -le recordó, porque él había aceptado esa relación desde el inicio, no había sido forzado a ello- Porque ya no es espiar, es observar para aprender del otro. Siempre y cuando se estén respetando límites, -aclaró- hacer cambios está bien.

Mike levantó la mirada, lo observó con ese brillo increíble de cálida emoción. Ahí estaba el desbordante amor del líder de los vampiros. La mirada que se había acostumbrado demasiado a tener sobre él, molestándolo, irritándolo, porque lo hacía sentir que se perdía en Mike y que lo necesitaba.

Pete apartó la mirada y retomó el tema.

\- En el cine hay la típica escena de un enorme gesto románticos creado por el acosador protagonista hacia el interés romántico que lo odia ¿No? Como una declaración increíblemente pomposa y llamativa frente a todo el mundo. Pero esos gestos siempre son emboscadas, actos diseñados para acorralar al objetivo, usualmente en lugares públicos, para que sienta presión social y sea difícil rechazarlo. –se miró los dedos, las manchas de cenizas en ellos- Ese acecho romántico no es amor, es egoísta, el " _héroe_ " solo piensa en sí mismo y no en lo que desea la otra persona.

Mike jamás le haría eso. Tal vez fuese afectuoso y demasiado expresivo, pero jamás haría algo que él realmente odiase. Desde el inicio él había aceptado ese juego de intenso afecto y batallas que a ambos los encendía. El juego se trataba de los dos. Él no había sido coaccionado a nada.

\- Sabes mucho sobre... –Mike se cortó, tal vez porque iba a decir algo cursi, algo como “ _amor_ ” pero sabiamente se detuvo- observar y analizar cosas.

Él se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia. Pero en el fondo sabía que esos halagos llegaban a él sinceramente.

Mike le sonrió, pero hubo algo triste en ese gesto que lo atormentó.

\- Hasta hace poco –dijo el vampiro, mirando por la ventana- creía que eras un buen crítico social, pero también lo eres en el arte. Me siento afortunado de tenerte a mi lado. Tus ojos me son necesarios para navegar en la realidad.

\- Cuando estás al margen de la sociedad, aprendes a observar... y destrozar con críticas lo que ves. –comentó burlón- Gente, arte, filosofía...

Mike apoyó la mano en el espacio entre ambos y se catapultó hasta acorralarlo contra la pared. Pero él no se movió, aun notaba la tristeza en los ojos del vampiro y cuando sintió el dulce beso en sus labios, no se quejó. En su lugar, se aferró al brazo del chico, lo mantuvo cerca aun sin saber cómo eliminar aquello que lo había herido.

\- Sabía que eras increíblemente dotado de una inteligencia sublime, pero debo confesar que me encuentro fascinado al descubrir lo increíblemente culturalizado que eres. –Mike le sonrió de esa manera tan perfectamente encantadora que podía molestarlo- Me siento francamente orgullo al saber que no he sido visto como un vil acosador ante tus ojos.

Ahí estaba, su discurso complicado y pomposo que le irritaba.

-A veces creo que lo eres y me quiero pegar un tiro…

El vampiro contuvo una risa bastante relajada y suspiró meditabundo.

\- Lamento informarte que a pesar de todo lo que me has dicho, que si bien es muy educativo y lo aprecio sinceramente; -se explicó Mike- la idea de nunca rendirme fue lo que hizo que tomara el valor de acercarme a ti en primer lugar.

Él enmarcó una ceja.

\- Aunque no ibas a forzarte en mi vida si te daba una negativa ¿No…?

Mike sonrió de lado, de manera astuta, casi como si supiera que era imposible que el universo le hiciera esa mala jugada pero también como si…

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿Verdad? –insistió Pete.

El vampiro se rio abiertamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Está decidido. –miró a su laptop-Voy a quemar todo lo que tengas de “ _Crepúsculo_ ”. Todo. Absolutamente todo. Obviamente te ha dado terribles ideas.

Mike se inclinó sobre la cama y acortó la distancia entre ambos. Eso era algo que pasaba demasiado entre ellos, solía quedar atrapado entre Mike y la pared. Tal vez debería dejar de acorralarse a sí mismo…

El vampiro mordió su hombro desnudo y el escalofrío que lo recorrió fue increíblemente agradable. Pero aun así supo que no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle marca. Y por alguna razón eso lo decepcionó.

\- Voy a tomarte como mi prisionero. –bromeó Mike con esa sonrisa de victoria tan suya.

Él rodó los ojos y empujó al chico sobre la cama para ganarse algo de espacio. Y esa imagen se había vuelto demasiado común para él. Mike llevando bóxers, recostado sobre sus sábanas desordenadas, mirándolo con diversión y una suave sonrisa. El vampiro deslizó la mano entre los cabellos negros con puntas verdes, mientras que con la otra le hizo un gesto para que acortarse la distancia entre ambos. Invitándolo con una petición en los ojos.

\- No puedo creer en qué tipo de situación he caído. –murmuró y negó en silencio, en su lugar abrió la laptop, sacó la película y buscó otra- Lleguemos a un punto medio, -lo miró- veremos " _What we do in the Shadows_ ".

\- Me encanta esa película.

\- Lo imaginé, tiene tu acosador amor y yo podré reírme de los vampiros sin que me mires mal. –bromeó.

\- Lo que desee mi consorte.

Mike estiró la mano y lo jaló hasta que cayó sobre su pecho. Él tuvo que acomodarse a un costado para ver la pantalla y lanzó una mirada analítica al chico, leyó el rostro relajado y dejó que la película absorbiera la atención de Mike. Aún estaba sorprendido por haber sido la persona a quien el chico acudió ante lo que fuese que le había ocurrido. En verdad deseaba saber qué había sido… Porque no podía ser una pelea con su padrastro, Mike había lucido devastado, efecto que no generaba ese ridículo hombre en el chico. Lo único que podía creer era que Mike había peleado con su madre, porque se notaba se llevaba bien y seguramente una discusión seria con ella podría devastar al buen chico, en especial cuando esta apenas pasaba tiempo en casa. Algo que entendía, la relación que tenía con su padre era buena, pero este rara vez estaba debido a los viajes que tenía por el trabajo.

Pero ¿Por qué Mike no le decía qué había pasado…?

¿No se suponía que él era su novio?

\- ¿Pete…?

Esa…

\- ¿Pete? ¿Estás bien? –Mike lo miró ligeramente preocupado.

Esa la primera vez que se reconocía como el novio de Mike…

\- No pasa nada. –empujó la cara del chico hacia la pantalla- Déjame ver. –gruñó.

Mike le lanzó una última mirada curiosa y cedió. Pero él sintió la mano que estaba sobre su cintura darle un ligero apretón. Mike siempre hacía gestos como esos para recordarle que estaba ahí. Para él.

Como el buen novio que era…

Pete contuvo el aire en sus pulmones para mantener la calma y no delatarse. Respiró lento y fingió ver la pantalla.

Por Mike había estado hablado intensamente y sin parar. Más de lo que hablaría en una semana. Todo para distraer al chico. Lo había aceptado tanto en su vida que verlo en su cama se había vuelto normal. No solo eso, genuinamente se preocupaba por el bienestar de Mike y al mismo tiempo le molestaba que no le dijera qué le pasaba.

Le molestaba no saber qué lo había herido porque entonces no sabía a quién atacar.

Cuando Mike apareció fuera de su remolque se había asustado genuinamente. Porque jamás había visto tan mal al vampiro y aun así había hecho todo lo posible para animarlo y distraerlo. Bien, a su burda y tosca manera. Pero lo estaba intentando.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Repentinamente era normal tener a Mike con él, sentir el contacto de su piel ¡Hasta acomodarse a su costado para ver una película! Oh… y podía leer su rostro. Podía leer tan bien el rostro de Mike en ese momento como para saber que no estaba del todo bien, pero por lo menos ya estaba tranquilo. A ese punto lo conocía. A ese nivel había llegado a mirarlo y estudiarlo.

Claro que sabía que " _What we do in the Shadows_ " sería una película que le gustaría a Mike. Porque sabía _qué_ tipo de cosas le gustaban. Porque había llegado a aprender qué cosas lo habían marcado desde la tierna infancia hasta el presente. Pete conocía a la familia de Mike, sabía cómo eran sus dinámicas, sospechaba qué era lo que podría molestarle. Pero ¿En qué punto había pasado eso? ¿Cuándo se había acostumbrado tanto a tener a Mike con él como para tener toda esa información seriamente integrada y de forma tan natural?

Su corazón latió con fuerza.

No quería sentirse así. No quería depender de alguien. Porque no tenía garantías de… nada.

\- ¿Pete…? ¿Estás…?

\- Mira la película. –ordenó y se presionó más contra el cuerpo del chico, fulminó con la mirada la pantalla de su laptop desde el pecho de Mike y empujó todas esas ideas al fondo de su cabeza- O voy a golpearte. –amenazó.

Mike lo besó sobre el cabello y comenzó a deslizar los dedos por su costado de manera distraída. La suave sensación lo ayudó a apartar el pequeño pánico que se había instalado en él.

…el tacto de Mike lo calmaba.

Maldita sea.

Necesitaba ayuda. Y pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas nocturnas! Creo que la peor parte del control es cuando te das cuenta que lo perdiste y sin darte cuenta. 
> 
> Me tardé publicando esto porque últimamente pasé una montaña rusa de emociones debido a que participé en un fanzine de Voltron, estuve esperando para saber los resultados, recién me enteré que fui seleccionada y entré en crisis. Crisis positiva ¡Yeih! Y esta vez es un fanzine en español. Pero eso creo un caos en mis horarios de escritora y publicaciones.
> 
> Yo leí "Crepúsculo" cuando salió, una amiga era mega fan y sigo adorando a una de las parejas secundarias de la historia (¿Adivinan cuál?), mientras quería zarandear a la protagonista y tener una seria charla con Edward. Pero ¿Saben qué? Nos podemos reír todo lo que queramos, pero se nota que fue una historia escrita con cariño y amor que inspiró a miles de autores y metió en la lectura a muchos jóvenes. Además, la autora hizo un noble precedente para los escritores de fanfics al negarse a demandar a quien convirtió un fic de sus libros en lo que conocemos como "50 Sombras de Grey". Porque tal vez haya gente que diga "Rayos, pero porque no lo hizo ¡Ahora existen esos libros!". Pero si hubiese demandado a esta persona habría sido como una segunda era de Anne Rice (Siempre que se hablamos de esta "Era" siento que salimos los veteranos a contar historias de terror a los jóvenes sobre los fandoms). Escritores de fanfics y dibujantes de fanarts eran demandados por los autores originales porque hubo un precedente en contra de nosotros. Stephenie Meyer reconoció que existen artistas que surgen desde fandoms. Buenos o… malos artistas.
> 
> Siempre es toda una aventura escribir los diálogos de Mike. Mi pomposo y teatral vampiro.
> 
> Henrietta y Pete pueden destruir algo con solo sus palabras. Pero Pete tiene los conceptos, la teoría y los análisis para respaldar su destrucción masiva. Me encantó escribir de él despedazando algo que no fuese personas o las actitudes de alguien en específico.
> 
> Antes de que asuman que es mi opinión lo que dijo Pete (que tal vez algunos ya lo hicieron…), por mucho que adore analizar películas, amo las comedias románticas, hasta soporto sus clichés. En las películas que enumeró Pete están muchas que son mis favoritas. Maldito Pete, destrozando lo que amo…   
> A la larga quise que el discurso de Pete fuese visto con ironía. Él ahí, hablando mal de este amor acosador... a Mike, quien únicamente no podemos decirle acosador porque tiene permiso de Pete, pero de ahí cumple con todas las características de un acosador. Pete, bebé, te vas a morder la lengua. 
> 
> Una temática constante con Mike es "No ser cobarde". Pero él lo asocia más con "No quedarse estático". Ir a por ello. Ser vampiro. Ser expresivo con lo que ama. Estar con Pete. Ir a por las cosas que desea. Para él eso es no ser cobarde.   
> Cuando Pete cita películas no se da cuenta que 1) Está mostrando que tan apasionado del cine es y 2) Que algunas de esas películas que cita son algo recientes como para haber pasado en televisión. Repentinamente esa escena de capítulos atrás donde Henrietta y él bromean sobre que ven comedias románticas, ya no suena TAN en broma ¿No? 
> 
> El capítulo inicia con Pete criticando algo, pasando a admitirse que estaba haciendo todo eso para animar a Mike, para terminar con Pete teniendo una crisis existencial porque simplemente se puso a criticar algo para distraer a Mike. El ciclo del amor… darte cuenta que ya no tienes sentido.
> 
> La verdad es que si, Mike escogió "Crepúsculo" para fastidiar a Pete. Ni siquiera es realmente fan. Mike prefiere el arquetipo de vampiro que creó Bram Stoker. Pero le gustan las pequeñas venganzas sobre su gótico. Pequeñas. Venganzas. 
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	18. Cuidado y Afecto

No es que se estuviese matando.

No se trataba de eso.

Simplemente no entendía cómo la gente se emocionaba por los excesos de vivir o…

No, no era eso.

Tal vez si…

Cuando estaba en casa no veía la emoción que mucha gente tenía con…  comer, por ejemplo. Si, entendía que tenía el privilegio de contar con comidas a lo largo del día y que, a pesar de todo, su abuela cocinaba para él. Aun con su horario incoherente, siempre habría un plato de comida esperándolo para calentarlo. En especial desde que no volvía a casa a la misma hora. Si su tía estuviese al mando, seguramente lo obligaría a comer en ciertos horarios o no tendría nada. Pero su abuela hacía una porción extra para él. Y si no la comía ese día, igual lo estaría esperando al día siguiente o después de ese. Al cuarto día iría al congelador. Pero se lo tendría que comer. Las cosas no se desperdiciaban.

Lo cual era justo.

Su abuela no tenía por qué cocinarle todos los días y acumular platillos si ni siquiera se los estaba comiendo.

Así que no se estaba quejando.

Pero cuando debía hacerlo, sabía que el acto era para mantener su cuerpo con vida, necesitaba las proteínas, las vitaminas y todas esas tonterías. El acto era mecánico, el sabor regular y el ritual solitario. Así que comía cuando su cuerpo se lo pedía, sin horarios ni ataduras. Lo único que hacía era mantenerse hidratado con el café que bebía copiosamente y que como beneficio extra engañaba su apetito.

Dormir era similar. Si, sabía que lo necesitaba y que con cuatro horas podía mantenerse en el filo de la cordura. Así que eso hacía, colapsaba por unas horas hasta que se despertaba con el cuerpo alerta ante cualquier ruido. Y si, era consciente que por ello se derrumbaba en la cama de alguno de sus amigos y que por alguna razón llegaba a dormir por más de diez horas cuando eso ocurría. Pero simplemente le daba a su cuerpo lo que necesitaba para vivir. El resto del de tiempo se dedicaba a… deambular por su cuenta. Siempre que no pasaba con sus amigos, terminaba evitando volver a casa, se escabullía entre los edificios y callejones, observaba en silencio el mundo, a la sociedad y los caminos errantes de otros. Los juzgaba, se burlaba, los desconocía. Tal vez por ello Henrietta le había permitido volver su cuarto en un lugar constante donde podía quedarse y pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada. Los años le habían permitido mimetizarse en la rutina femenina, en su ir y venir. El silencio era la mejor compañía que podía tener cuando estaba con Henrietta, no necesitaba llenarlo para estar cómodo con ella.

Pero Ike no entendía eso. Lo desviaba de sus rutinas solitarias y quería llenarlas con su compañía. Una que no era silenciosa. Desde que repararon la cerca que lo podía llevar con sus amigos, Firkle había pensado que tendría que buscar un lugar para fumar cigarrillos hasta que el tiempo pasase y pudiese crearse otro acceso por medio de la destrucción. Pero en el primer receso libre que tuvo, Ike se apareció en la puerta de su salón y saludó a algunos compañeros de su clase que obviamente eran amigos de Ike, pero lo arrastró a él fuera del lugar.

A comer.

La mamá de Ike le preparaba un almuerzo todos los días para que no tuviese que comer lo que vendiesen en la cafetería.

\- Necesito una dieta especial por el hockey –le explicó el chico- y creo que mamá encontró una perfecta excusa para vigilar que no estuviese comiendo cualquier tontería fuera de casa.

Pero por alguna razón eso había implicado no uno, sino dos almuerzos. Uno para Firkle. Y él estaba sospechando que el canadiense estaba viendo demasiado anime porque cuando Firkle le dijo que ni muerto pisaría la cafetería, el plan de Ike había sido comer en la terraza del edificio. Por fortuna eventualmente logró convencerlo para que comiesen en un lugar apartado donde no tuviese que lidiar con que alguien saludase a Ike cada cinco segundos. Si era sincero consigo mismo, aún temía que Ike volviese a dejarlo atrás. No iba a engañarse, Firkle era un ser resentido y le costaba demasiado perdonar. Tal vez porque era consciente de lo fácil que era dejar todo atrás. Lo que realmente requería tiempo, esfuerzo y concentración era mantener algo. Mantener una amistad. Mantener el contacto. Mantener la conexión. Mantener… el interés.

Todo ese esfuerzo ¿Realmente valía la pena?

¿En especial para alguien como Ike?

Ambos eran de mundos diferentes, podían encontrar compañía en otros. No era como si realmente se necesitaran…

… ¿O sí?

Ike era…

\- ¡Hey!

Firkle parpadeó, saliendo de su meditación. Entre sus manos estaba una caja plástica con una ensalada de papas con demasiados vegetales y pollo. Al parecer los deportistas necesitaban mucho pollo en su dieta. No lo sabía. Aunque si miraba el almuerzo de Ike, este estaba comiendo el doble que él.

\- Come.

\- …te dije que no necesito que me alimentes. –murmuró, picando con el tenedor una de las papas.

\- Lo sé. –Ike sonrió- Pero debes alimentarte.

No tenía tanta hambre. Su mano fue a la taza de papel y bebió de su café. Si, podría durar otras cuatro horas sin comer.

\- No necesitas sustentarme. –lo miró- No soy pobre, no paso hambre porque _no_ tenga recursos. Tal vez podrías darle esto a otra persona.

A Karen. Por ejemplo. Ella aún tenía una familia del asco que priorizaba en alcohol y drogas antes de cuentas y comida.

\- Tú tienes horarios con tus amigos, costumbres y rituales que haces con ellos a diario. –Ike se metió en la boca una enorme cucharada de ensalada y sonrió con gusto, disfrutando de la sazón del platillo o de la salsa- Bueno… somos amigos ¿No? –y se dejó caer contra su hombro, como si fuese la cosa más común del mundo- Estamos haciendo tiempo de calidad. La comida une a las personas.

Firkle se tensó ligeramente. Ike era cálido y casual. Sus amigos también eran de contacto físico. A él, por ejemplo, le gustaba recostarse en las piernas de Pete y quedarse ahí. Pero tal vez porque no estaba acostumbrado, la sensación de Ike tan cerca de él se sentía diferente. Por la diferencia de altura, seguramente que el chico debía estarse rompiendo la espalda para poder apoyarse contra él, pero Ike actuó casual y siguió comiendo. Firkle miró su porción sin probar y se resignó a darle unos bocados. La salsa era un poco dulce, como mostaza dulce, pero por suerte no era empalagosa. Casi podía sentir como Ike lo estaba observando con expectación, así que simplemente comió, forzó la acción de masticar la suave comida bien sazonada a pesar de no sentir necesidad.

\- Entiendo, no estás acostumbrado que alguien te preste tanta atención. –comentó Ike sorpresivamente.

Él parpadeó y lo regresó a ver. Ambos estaban muy cerca. Tanto que notó que los ojos del chico eran de un azul cielo casi celeste o por lo menos así parecían a la luz de la mañana. Ojos brillantes, alegres, llenos de energía. Demasiado brillantes, esforzándose en ocultar algo. Firkle ladeó el rostro y lo estudió. Ike había pasado algunas cosas bastante traumáticas, pero parecía seguir el mismo patrón que su hermano mayor, el de Karen y los amigos de estos; después de sacudirse el polvo y limpiarse la sangre, actuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Ojos brillantes, sonrisas joviales y bromas secretas.

\- No necesito que te preocupes por mí. –respondió, forzó otro bocado en su boca, se obligó a masticar, aunque su cuerpo no lo necesitaba.

\- Somos amigos.

\- Lo somos.

\- Eres un amigo muy importante. –murmuró Ike.

\- Porque tenemos tanto en común. –respondió con sarcasmo- _Tanto_.

\- Porque entiendes. –el chico cerró los ojos, relajado- A la gente le incomoda las cosas que los hace sentir mal, así que al resto nos obligan a actuar como si nada hubiese pasado o que ya lo superamos.

Firkle se sorprendió al oírlo, porque no creyó que simplemente hablaría de lo que parecía uno de tantos secretos a voces que tenía South Park. La depresión, el miedo, la soledad, la presión, la ansiedad, parecían temas que por lo general la gente podía hablar a la ligera, tal vez por el internet, pero que era muy diferente frente a frente, porque el resto no sabía qué hacer con eso, se ponían ansiosos, se ponían _mal_ y a la gente común no le gusta sentirse mal. Así que forzaban a los otros a actuar como si todo estuviese bien, arreglado o en el pasado. La gente estable no quería sentirse mal por la gente destruida que no ocultaba su dolor.

Los ojos del gótico miraron con atención el rostro de Ike ahora que este tenía los ojos cerrados. Un rostro sano, sin ojeras, una piel saludable, un cuerpo ejercitado y comisuras de los labios ligeramente alzadas al natural de tanto sonreír. Ike era del tipo de personas destruidas que no lo escribían en redes sociales. No llenaba muros de comentarios melancólicos o decadentes. No citaba poemas tristes, no compartía canciones depresivas, no hablaba de los problemas que tenía o se hacía. No recibía comentarios vacíos de “ _Yo igual_ ”, “ _Eso pasa_ ” y “ _A mi también_ ”. No gritaba en el internet para recordarse que no estaba solo, no buscaba el placebo de corazones y “ _Ánimo_ ”, “ _Sabes que estoy aquí_ ” o “ _¿Estás bien? Escríbeme por privado_ ” que por lo menos podrían servir temporalmente. La gente destruida era variada y diversa. Ike era de aquellos que dejaba a sus monstruos solo para él. Sus redes sociales estaban llenas de imágenes graciosas, autorretratos con filtros hilarantes y fotografías en grupo. En eso le recordaba un poco al hermano de Karen, ese chico también fingía que todo estaba bien cuando obviamente la preocupación y la realidad lo carcomían. Ike no era mejor ni peor a aquellos que buscaban la atención de otros en la seguridad de ventanas de internet. Solo era otro tipo de persona destruida.

Ike era del tipo que creía que nadie quería ver el abismo en su interior.

Pero Firkle lo había hecho y lo reconoció. Tal vez por eso Ike estaba con él, tal vez por eso decía que era un amigo importante. Porque no le tenía pena, ni siquiera lo forzaba a hablar de ello o a estar triste por lo que pasó. Solo lo aceptaba y estaba a su lado, furioso por lo que vivió, por la pasividad del mundo, pero no trataba a Ike como si fuese de cristal. Algunas personas destruidas necesitaban la delicadeza, la danza de bailarines en campos minados para sentirse seguros. Ike necesitaba el reto, sentirse activo y al constante movimiento. No necesariamente uno físico o deportivo, sino intelectual o instintivo.

Otro bocado fue a su boca y se sintió lleno, tal vez por la papa o porque no estaba acostumbrado a comer tan seguido. Así que dejó el tenedor sobre la comida y está a un costado. Ike se enderezó y miró que ni siquiera había logrado comer la mitad. Otra vez.

\- Firkle… estás en crecimiento, debes alimentarte. –aconsejó el chico- Estás en los huesos ¿Has ido al médico?

\- El chequeo médico que nos hacen dice que estoy en el rango. –respondió a la defensiva.

En el rango inferior, balanceándose en el borde, lo suficientemente sano para que no le enviasen vitaminas ni creyesen que estaba matándose de hambre a propósito, pero no lo suficientemente en el rango para que su cuerpo diese lo mejor. Sobrevivía.

\- Creo que serías más lindo con algo más de carne entre la piel y los huesos. –Ike le lanzó una mirada aguda.

\- No me estoy matando de hambre como las chicas que frecuentas. –enmarcó una ceja- No estoy obsesionado por ridículos deseos de “ _peso ideal_ ” que en realidad es publicidad capitalista, ni estoy lleno de deseos desesperados, como ellas, que creen que su infelicidad en el amor o en su mal lugar en la sociedad es porque no son bonitas o atractivas y no sus oprimidas personalidades lamentables. –entrecerró los ojos, consciente de lo afilado de su argumento y lo fácil que podría herir a otros.

Pero a Firkle eso jamás le importaba.

Ike abrió los ojos con sorpresa y hasta creó distancia entre ellos como si temiese un ataque.

\- No sé cómo llegaste a esa respuesta por mi comentario.

Rodó los ojos.

\- Me diste un comentario que seguramente se lo dices a las chicas que frecuentas cuando se lamentan los “ _rollitos_ ” que dicen tener, unos que pueden ser increíblemente comunes porque apenas son adolescentes y están creciendo o son normales porque no están expuestas a edición de fotos o poses forzadas. –le señaló- Como fuese, ellas se encuentran en la espera de que les digas que son bonitas o que están bien, así como están, pero obviamente tú vas por el otro aproximamiento diciéndoles que no las quieres flacas. Sea como sea, estás usando un halago a partir del físico, como si ellas o yo, deberíamos complacerte físicamente. No voy a comer más para que me veas “ _más lindo_ ”.

La expresión de genuina sorpresa en Ike fue inmejorable.

\- Nunca me había dado cuenta de ello… -murmuró el chico.

\- Esas mismas chicas deben halagar a las chicas con curvas, o a otras chicas andróginas. El resto son perfectas, pero ellas no. –hizo un gesto de desagrado- Víctimas del sistema… Y tú fomentas esa actitud en tu ingenua actitud de ser caballeroso o creer que les haces bien al animarlas a comer. Tal vez creas que estas siendo considerado, pero sigues en el ciclo enfermo del cuerpo “ideal”, para ti, para la sociedad, para alguien.

\- ¿Y a ti no te importa que te traté como una chica…? ¿O que te dijera lindo…?

Firkle se encogió de hombros.

\- Me da igual. –sacó la maltrecha cajetilla de cigarrillos y tomó uno de los menos arruinados antes de encenderlo- Las características sociales adjuntadas a “ _Chico_ ” y “ _Chica_ ” que usa la gente me parecen tan válidas como si fuesen sacadas de una revista de novedades en el quiosco de la esquina. No me interesan ¿Quieres decirme “ _lindo_ ”? No voy a decirte que eso es algo para chicas o niños. Eso es estúpido. La gente es estúpida. –recalcó- La gente divide los adjetivos, la ropa, las cosas entre chicos y chicas. La gente es idiota. –dejó salir el humo de tabaco, recordando las veces que la gente había usado términos femeninos en él, pero como si fuesen insultos, como si fuese malo, ofensivo o débil ser mujer- Lo que me importa es que me trates como tu igual.

\- Y lo hago. –Ike dejó caer sus hombros- Cuando me importa alguien, quiero que este bien, eso incluye que comas.

\- Estoy sano.

\- No, _no_ estas enfermo. Pero seguramente no estás en la salud plena. –Ike lo tomó del rostro- Te he preparado un montón de comidas con diferentes sazones y ninguna te ha fascinado. No creo que tengas algo que puedas llamar favorito o preferido. Nada te produce placer.

 _Placer_.

Ahí estaba esa palabra. El epicentro de la humanidad.

Firkle se soltó y fulminó con la mirada el suelo.

\- Prefiero estar famélico. Toda esta complicación por una necesidad vital es desagradable. –miró el resto del platillo que de seguro llevó más tiempo del que su abuela tomaba al hacerle algo para que tuviese en el estómago- Solo es comida. Solo es sobrevivir. La idea de quedar con el estómago lleno, satisfecho con cosas, como si fuese natural acumular y devorar el mundo... –lo miró- Si debo ser como el resto de ustedes, prefiero quedar famélico. No necesito llenar y acumular. No necesito de halagos, amores imposibles, atención. No necesito de tiempo, de cuidado, ni añoranza. No tengo la necesidad del placer.

Lo dijo. Y supo que era grosero, intenso y desagradable. En especial al saber que Ike había sido quien preparó la comida. Casi estaba mordiendo la mano que literalmente quería alimentarlo. Algo que nunca le había pasado, las personas no buscaban ser amables con él. Tal vez por eso actuaba así. Como Pete, que era más defensivo con la persona que no solo quería estar a su lado, sino aferrarse, en lugar de abandonarlo.

La gente destruida solía reaccionar de formas tan curiosas ante lo bueno…

Pero Ike sonrió con comprensión.

\- Me recuerdas a la idea del _Yom Kipur_ , el “Día del Perdón” judío, -se explicó el chico- la razón por la que ayunamos, es para purificarnos, para reflexionar y arrepentirnos. La idea de ese tiempo dedicado a la reflexión es recordarnos, entre muchas cosas, que no derrochemos, no acumulemos, no retengamos.

\- Bastante diferente con la idea que tiene la gente de los judíos ¿No?

\- Bueno, tú mismo lo has dicho, la gente gusta de juzgar y decir cosas sin saber ¿No? Opinar sin saber y generalizar. –Ike se encogió de hombros- Pero tampoco está mal que tengas cosas que ames, Firkle. El placer no es malo. –lo miró- A veces, el placer es un consuelo.

Seguramente para Ike lo era…

\- Me gusta el café.

\- Pero no te gusta el dulce.

Sonrió.

\- Lo notaste.

El canadiense sonrió y se dejó caer sobre su regazo. Curioso, ahora era él quien repentinamente tenía a una persona recostada sobre sus piernas y no al revés.

\- Eres mi preciada persona, obviamente que lo noté. –le respondió el chico.

Ike tenía razón, no estaba acostumbrado a los cuidados. Porque su corazón se aceleró y fue… agradable. Tal vez este tenía razón en más que una cosa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas oscuras! Este par son muy… lindos de escribir. Los dos con sus problemas y tropezones, pero haciéndose bien entre los dos. Dándose la oportunidad y la reflexión.
> 
> La reflexión sobre el tipo de personas que la han pasado mal me pareció interesante. No todo el mundo sufre igual. Nadie es mejor o peor por hacerlo a su manera. No es más valiente el que guarda silencio, ni más necesitado el que lo grita. Simplemente son formas que van con cada persona.
> 
> Firkle tiene una disociación con su cuerpo bastante interesante. En realidad, no busca hacerse daño, simplemente no ha conectado con el mismo a nivel emocional.
> 
> Recuerden que Firkle odia las etiquetas, detesta que le digan "gay", "trap" o algo para calzarlo porque usa indiscriminadamente cosas que serían de hombres y mujeres. Si por su discurso no-binario alguien le preguntara si es trans o de género no-binario, él rodaría los ojos porque simplemente es otra etiqueta que le quieren forzar encima. Firkle es Firkle. No solo se disocia de su cuerpo, sino de lo que la sociedad quiere decirle qué hacer con el mismo.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	19. Defectuosa Descendencia

La voz de su hermano aún llegaba a sus oídos. La risa de su madre, aguda, se filtraba por sus audífonos. Así que subió el volumen. La partitura frente a ella estaba llamándola, pero el resentimiento afloraba en su mente.

¿Qué hacía Bradley ahí? ¿No tenía algún planeta que salvar? ¿Una dimensión donde ser Dios? ¿Un reino que aburrir? El maldito alienígena había aparecido esa mañana y logrado que todo el ambiente en su hogar cambiase. Su madre tenía esa voz aguda y jovial, casi forzosa que ponía cuando Bradley estaba alrededor. Lo peor es que su hermano no era el primero ni el último que salvaba el mundo, pero mientras el resto de padres lo tomaban con naturalidad en el caos de ese pueblito de montaña, su progenitora se aferraba al hecho de ser madre de un héroe. No, de un superhéroe.

Sus ojos forzaron la vista en la partitura. No podía creer que siguiera pensando en eso después de tantos años. Sus malditos sentimientos apretaban su pecho, haciéndola sentir sola, abandonada, traicionada… celosa. Lo cual no tenía sentido. Siempre se decía que no le importaba lo que ocurriese en su casa, que su familia eran los góticos, pero ahí estaba, comportándose… como una chica normal.

Enclaustrándose en su habitación esperando que alguien se diese cuenta de ello y le importase. Muriendo con el deseo de gritarle a su madre y odiándose por ello.

Su pulgar se deslizó descuidadamente por la punta del lápiz, sintió el corte afilado rasgarle la piel, sin realmente hacerle daño. Solo un pequeño dolor nada peligroso. Una parte de su mente deseaba impactar el cilindro de madera afilado contra la palma de su mano. Gritar. Pero sabía que no serviría de nada y había jurado no volver a hacerse daño.

Desde muy joven había sabido que era una decepción. Como muchos padres, los suyos la habían concebido deseando cumplir anhelos que por años habían hervido en sus mentes. La gente decía que las niñas eran más tranquilas, más calmadas, parlanchinas, delicadas, siempre dedicadas a sus padres, que eran la luz de los ojos de sus progenitores y las futuras protectoras de las madres. Oh, la gente decía que las _mujercitas,_ cuando se casaban, no abandonaban a la familia, como los varones, no, ellas agregaban una nueva persona al clan. Las niñas _jalaban_ para su lado, veían por su familia. Las mujeres eran corazón, delicadeza, feminidad.

Ella había decepcionado a sus padres desde el inicio.

Muy preguntona, demasiado directa, increíblemente analítica. Ella no había encajado con las otras niñas, no había gustado de las mismas cosas que todas ellas. Cuando su mamá había querido ponerle vestidos de volantes y lazos, ella se había negado. Su madre había comenzado a usar la sonrisa que siempre tendría cuando hablase con ella: forzada, tensa, aprensiva. Esa mujer la comenzó a vigilar, a decirle que las _señoritas_ se cuidaban, que debía peinarse y arreglarse, cuando vio que subía de peso, solo un poco, le había reducido la comida y hablado de ello en voz alta constantemente. La había tomado de la cintura y presionado la piel antes de sonreírle con diversión para animarla a cuidarse.

Ella se había enojado. No solo eso, se había sentido humillada y violentada. No le gustaba lo mismo que a su madre y en lugar de ser aceptada, está la miraba como si rogase que fuese una fase. Su cuerpo, su propio ser no era de complacencia para esa mujer. Lo notaba. En la mirada. Atrás de la sonrisa forzada y la vigilancia, por encima de esas opiniones sobre su gusto. Y Henrietta había decidido que, si esa mujer podía herirla, hacerla sentir como si fuese defectuosa, ella lucharía. Así que hizo todo lo que molestase a su madre, había escogido la ropa que más le sacaba, había forzado su música por las paredes de esa casa hasta lograr que la maldita sonrisa forzada se tensara hasta casi romperse.

Si, había sido infantil, pero su madre también.

Aunque ella inicialmente solo había sido una niña ¿No debía ser su madre la adulta? A sus diez años se dio cuenta que en las discusiones con su madre estaba más próxima a tener una pelea con otra niña que con una mujer que se suponía que era una adulta. Más aún, esa madre, _su_ madre, le tenía miedo. No la reconocía como hija, no la miraba como alguien que deseara proteger, sino de quien huir. La miraba con recelo, fingía amor, hacía el show de madre en frente de sus amigos, pero cualquiera con dos dedos de frente notaría que realmente ya se había desinteresado del ser que había parido y que no había resultado ser su pequeña niña para concursos de belleza.

Ahí llegó Bradley. Sin avisarle, su madre buscó el niño de cabello rubio y mejillas sonrojadas, de voz servicial, inocencia y piel saludable. El niño lindo, de juegos inocentes y grandes ojos que miraban todo con adoración. Su madre buscó un lambiscón. Alguien que supiese agradecer con devoción el haber sido “ _salvado_ ”. Adoptado. Y Bradley cumplió esa función perfectamente. En realidad, lo hizo demasiado bien. La maldita cuchara supo desde el principio donde atacar, que podredumbres de las dinámicas reclamar y fomentar otras más. Él, con esa apariencia inocente, se apegó a su madre como si un cordón umbilical los uniese, vistió de la forma en que su madre deseó, se volvió un muñeco de juegos, un pequeño mimado y la luz del hogar. Una linterna que solo la miraba para acusarla, para señalar que se la pasaba encerrada, que se quedaba siempre con hombres, que no participaba en casa. Él, fingiendo inocencia, vivía escondiendo acusaciones dentro de dudas. Su madre se había aferrado a esa criaturita que iluminó el hogar, dejándola a ella en penumbras, diciéndose que le daba a su hija lo que tanto quería.

La maldita cucaracha era el perfecto héroe, adorando estar en el centro de atención, explotando su apariencia y llamando la atención de la gente con su fingida modestia e inocencia. En ese asqueroso mundo de apariencias, Bradley era un sobreviviente.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la partitura aún vacía, la música a todo volumen no lograba oprimir la risa de su madre mientras escuchaba las anécdotas de la cucaracha que tenía por hermano.

Unas largas manos se cerraron en sus hombros, la apretaron en su lugar, reconfortándola. La sensación de estarse cayendo a pedazos desapareció. La presencia a su espalda descendió, lo sintió respirar contra su cuello y unos finos labios besaron sobre su pulso acelerado, le murmuraron palabras que no supo exactamente qué significaban, pero trasmitieron calor a sus venas. El audífono de su oído derecho cayó, pero solo sintió la respiración pausada de Michael, alejando el ruido que estaba bajo sus pies.

\- Veo fuego en tus ojos.

Ella sonrió. Esa era una forma de verlo. Henrietta ladeó el rostro, exponiendo su cuello y sintió las palabras masculinas instalarse en el espacio entre su hombro y clavícula.

\- Me antoja matar a un héroe… -admitió- Iniciar con eso…

\- ¿Y cómo plato fuerte?

\- Los padres del héroe.

\- ¿Y de postre?

Henrietta se giró y lo tomó del mentón, observó los rizos acumularse en la frente del chico y la indiferencia en sus gestos. Una parte de él parecía estar muy lejos de la realidad y de ella.

\- Tal vez tú.

Él sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Solo tal vez?

\- Aún no me provocas lo suficiente para querer destruirte.

Michael la hizo girar en la silla para que lo encarase, el otro audífono cayó sobre su regazo y estos se deslizaron hasta el suelo en un sonido sordo. Nunca se había sentido de la manera incorrecta en frente de él o el resto de los góticos. Pero cuando Michael la miraba, se sentía como si todo el abandono y el rechazo hipócrita hubiesen sido la prueba necesaria para encontrarse a sí misma.

El chico la levantó para presionarla contra su cuerpo. Las voces seguían debajo de ambos, debería poder escucharlos, pero su atención estaba enfocada en Michael hasta el nivel de amortiguar la realidad.

\- Tal vez deba ser yo quien te destruya a ti el día de hoy. –comentó pausadamente él - Y dejar que todos ellos escuchen.

Una carcajada escapó de sus labios, la dejó salir fuerte y cruel, lanzando el rostro hacia atrás. Cuando hacía ese gesto, Firkle mencionaba que se parecía a una bruja malvada y de cierta manera eso le gustaba. Asintió, empujándolo al borde de su cama, donde él previamente había estado sentado leyendo un libro y haciéndole compañía mientras sus padres jugaban a la casita feliz en el piso de abajo.

Ella lo miró, se hundió en esos ojos llenos de expectativa y análisis. Aún el distante y observador Michael era capaz de sentir deseos.

Tal vez siguiese en el camino de rebeldía, ya no de una niña, sino de una adolescente. Y era muy posible que las personas juzgaran sus acciones y las criticaran con el derecho que creían tener. Pero no le importaba. Henrietta necesitaba todo eso. La mirada que no se alejaba de sus ojos, las manos tomándola de las caderas para acercarla, recorriéndola con firmeza, casi haciéndole daño. Ese dolor necesario para saberse real y aun así estaba segura.

\- Destrózame hasta no dejar nada –le ordenó, acercándose a los labios masculinos, al cuerpo que iba a calentarla- y luego sopla para que desaparezca.

Lo sintió sonreír contra sus labios, las palabras fueron sensaciones sobre su boca cuando le dijo “ _Como desees_ ” mientras lo besaba con fuerza y lo tumbaba en la cama.

Lejos.

Muy lejos de la familia feliz bajo sus pies y entre los brazos de su verdadero hogar. Los besos de Michael siempre le sabían a desesperación, parecía muy dispuesto a ahogarla y no permitirle la opción de recuperar el aliento. Morir con la humedad entre ambos, atrapada en caricias íntimas y mordidas demasiado violentas. La sangre se mezcló en su encuentro, justo como lo necesitaba y sus manos le quitaron la gabardina larga, sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda delgada y se hundieron en los omóplatos masculinos, lo apretó contra su pecho, le ofreció su cuello para buscar aire y no contuvo los sonidos que sus labios dejaron escapar. Su lengua se relamió los labios, la mezcla de sangre y labial se impregnó en su paladar. Michael la miró, respirando de forma agitada mientras descendía la mano entre sus muslos, moviendo los dedos para que su cuerpo se estremeciera ante la expectativa. Su labial morado estaba dispersado sobre la boca masculina. Cada vez era más común ese efecto, se estaba acostumbrando a la naturalidad con la que podía contar con Michael para distraerla de todo y dejarse marcar por ella.

Lo que inició siendo una locura egoísta, se había vuelto algo natural. No había roto a Michael de la forma en que había creído que lo haría. Aunque sabía que ocurriría tarde o temprano, lo que sentía por él no había resultado ser tan simple y egoísta. No quería ponerle nombre a todo aquello. No porque tuviese miedo o algo similar, pero ¿Era necesario ponerle palabras a lo parecía natural? Por supuesto que no.

El chico era dedicado, hábil con las manos, se metía entre sus muslos con facilidad y disfrutaba con simplemente tocarla, acariciarla y deslizar los dedos entre encaje y piel. Henrietta cerró los ojos, suspiró con gusto y sus muslos se abrieron para él. No habían llegado más allá de las caricias, tal vez porque ambos tenían inseguridades que debían ir rompiéndose de a poco. Aún ella se quedaba con prendas de ropa y él parecía más a gusto con volverla una desconocida que no podía articular palabras coherentes justo antes de buscar su propio placer.

Su cuerpo se arqueó, lo miró desde su posición, notando la manera en que la miraba fijamente y estudiaba sus reacciones, la manera en que todo su cuerpo se abría para él y como un simple movimiento de sus dedos podía hacerla clavar los tacones en la cama y estremecerse. Michael mantuvo el ritmo de las caricias, lo hizo para que ella misma liberase su escote y reclamase la boca masculina para que ahora fuese su cuerpo el que tomase marcas de labial. El gótico bajo a sus muslos, se perdió ahí entre besos y mordidas, la lastimó de forma deliciosa mientras ella perdía la cordura de forma continua y fácil. Michael jamás quedaba satisfecho con saciarla un par de veces, podía torturarla tan rápidamente que su cuerpo se expresaba con total sinceridad sin las defensas de la soberbia o el poder. Ninguno de los dos dejaba las cosas a la adivinanza, ella lo guiaba, enterraba las manos en los rizos negros, le ordenaba morderle los muslos, lamerla por entero y quedarse quieto mientras ella lo usaba para complacerse. Su voz se volvía un grito insistente, mucho más acalorada sabiendo que estaba arruinando todo para quienes estaban en el piso de abajo.

Ahora eran esas personas quienes debían poner música, distraerse, sentirse incómodos y mal.

No importaba. No le avergonzaba gritar el nombre de Michael, lanzar maldiciones al Cielo y abalanzas a su compañero. Por mucho tiempo la gente requería ver a los reyes en la cama ¿No? Pues que ahora los oyeran, porque no iba a callarse.

Sus manos temblaron cuando no pudo más y cuando lo soltó, Michael le juntó los muslos y maldijo cuando entró en ellos. La besó en las rodillas, le mordió ahí donde alcanzó y la apretó contra la cama mientras ella se recuperaba. La mayoría de chicos le devoraban los pechos con la mirada, se relamían cuando ella se inclinaba y sus senos atentaban con escapar del corsé. Lo sabía. Pero Michael estaba obsesionado con sus muslos, no perdía ocasión de mancharlos y marcarlos. Un poco de ira y frustración fluía entre sus encuentros, pero ella recibía cada gota lacerante como afrodisiaco.

Michael se derrumbó junto a ella con un gruñido placentero, supo que debería ir al baño, tambalearse al mismo si fuese necesario, pero sinceramente quería tumbar al chico en la cama y continuar, solo tocarlo más, sentirlo más mientras sus muslos húmedos por él manchaban todo. Si tuviese fuerzas besaría los dedos Michael casi con gratitud, los mordería con codicia.

No había un _nosotros_ de forma estricta y aunque creyó que sería egoísta con él, la idea de romper cualquier aspecto convencional entre ambos le resultaba tentador. No estaban en una relación convencional, no sentía por él nada agónico como se relataba en las novelas góticas, ni cursi como en las historias contemporáneas. Sentía, por supuesto y era algo muy diferente a lo que había en su alma hacia Pete y Firkle. Pero no veía por qué tendría que jugar con las mismas reglas que otras personas. Ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

La mayoría de personas solo podían manejarse por egoísmo. Ella misma había creído que esa sería su peor característica. Si de por si se sentía desplazada y apartada por culpa de la cucaracha adoptada que tenía por hermano, había supuesto que sería igual con Michael desde el segundo en que lo dejase entrar más allá en su vida. Pero no fue así. Ese fuerte aspecto de su amistad seguía ahí, ella se sentía feliz sabiéndolo contento, orgullosa ante los logros y victorias de Michael, con deseo de alardear de él para que todos lo veneraran. Al igual que jamás se sintió apartada si es que sus chicos pasaban tiempo entre ellos, Henrietta se sentía de la misma manera con Michael. En realidad, saber que el estilo caballeroso, elegante, formal y algo anticuado de Michael podía estremecer a otros, no la ponía celosa, sino orgullosa. Porque confiaba en él, en lo que había entre ellos y quería que otros reforzaran la autoestima herida que tan bien ocultada tenía él. Michael era un rey, merecía ser adorado, de formas que ella no podía ofrecerle, pero que aun así necesitaba.

Al inicio creyó que abriría el Infierno si apartaban a sus chicos de ella. Pero lo que descubrió fue que ellos solo traían más para gente que la reconocían, la respetaban y hasta podían quererla. Sus chicos jamás le dieron la espalda. Siempre creyó que era egoísta y tal vez lo fuese ante la inseguridad, pero cuando tenía la lealtad de los suyos, le era fácil verlos expandirse y completarse.

Henrietta se giró sobre su costado para mirar al chico, apreció la camisa arrugada, el pantalón abierto y el cabello desordenado. Lo notó con una sonrisa relajada, muy lejana a la victoria y mucho más cercana a la satisfacción realizada. Por primera vez se permitió un gesto tierno hacia Michael, acarició el cabello rizado del chico, los peinó hacia atrás para despejar la amplia frente. Le fascinaban las facciones de Michael, se admitió, tenía un atractivo bastante diferente al promedio, mucho más apoyado en el carácter y expresiones que a modas y juegos genéticos. Los ojos ligeramente rasgados por su ascendencia asiática y el tipo de párpado pesado eran el conjunto perfecto para _esa_ mirada tan suya. Solo esos ojos podrían cargar con la indiferencia y soberanía que mostraba Michael.

\- ¿Henrietta…?

Ella lo miró y endureció su expresión. No podía mostrarse débil. La cuestión entre ambos era que gustaban dominar, estar por encima, así que era su relación era constante enfrentamiento intelectual. No había peleas ni odio. Solo orgullo y búsqueda de una victoria que a la larga no daba perdedores. Ambos estaban extremadamente satisfechos con el juego de guerra que tenían.

\- Lo sabía… -murmuró ella- Esto siempre fue como saltar desde un tejado. Ya no hay forma de detenernos ¿No?

\- ¿Y eso es malo…? –consultó él, rodeándola con el brazo por la cintura, subiendo los dedos para rodear uno de sus pechos como si eso fuese exactamente lo que necesitase.

\- No… -aceptó- Confío en ti, Michael. Te creo, no vas a reemplazarme.

Él la observó con extrañeza. En el silencio absoluto que los rodeaba podía escuchar la respiración aún agitada de ambos como único sonido. Henrietta levantó el mentón y acarició la manzana de Adán del chico.

\- ¿Has visto la forma en que ese vampiro ridículo mira a nuestro Pete?

\- ¿Obsesivamente? –aventuró él- ¿Celoso? ¿Egoísta? ¿Asfixiante? Detenme cuando diga algo que él _no_ es.

Sonrió.

\- Nosotros no somos así…

\- ¿Así que hay un _nosotros_? –bromeó él con crueldad.

\- Silencio. –ordenó- No actuamos como ellos. Lo que intento decirte es que no veo a otros como obstáculos en lo que hay aquí. Confío en ti y no te quiero solo para mí. –su uña comenzó a crear una fina marca sobre la garganta masculina- Te mereces ser adorado, mirado con admiración e ilusión. Para ti, los otros deberían caer de rodillas y seguir tus deseos.

\- ¿No estás hablando de ti…? Suena a algo que tú deberías tener, Reina Gótica.

\- Somos iguales en eso, Michael. –le recordó- Te mereces eso, pero yo no voy a dártelo. –se encogió de hombros- No deberíamos privarnos de lo que deseamos, simplemente porque también deseamos estar juntos. –inclinó el rostro sobre el masculino- ¿Verdad…?

Él lo meditó. No accedió ni se negó tan fácilmente. La miró analizando sus expresiones y ella fue franca con él. En su mente había un par de rostros que adorarían tener algo con Michael o en todo caso serían los indicados para él. La idea no le molestó, todo lo contrario, se sintió victoriosa al saber qué era lo que necesitaba Michael mucho antes de que él lo supiera. Como siempre, ella sabía exactamente qué hacer para que sus chicos fueran felices.

Además, ella también necesitaba esa adoración. No se trataba solo de Michael, era algo mutuo.

\- Esa idea es poco convencional. –respondió el gótico con aprobación en su voz.

\- Y hasta he aceptado que escojas un vampiro. –bromeó ella, como si fuese una muestra de su benevolencia absoluta.

\- ¿Un vampiro? –preguntó- ¿No una vampira?

\- Cualquiera estaría bien si sabe cómo tratarte y deseas su compañía. –se encogió de hombros- Sé que no me abandonarás por unos colmillitos falsos o rubias despampanantes.

\- Tienes mi ciega lealtad. –él se sentó y capturó su mano para que la cerrase sobre su cuello- Admítelo Henrietta…

Ella cerró sus dedos, sintió contra la palma de su mano el cómo él tragaba. Aún en ese gesto tan dominante, él la miraba como si fuese su propia victoria. Así eran ambos, tenían almas naturalmente dominantes, listos para controlar el mundo y perfectos para estar juntos.

Aún con los pechos al aire y los muslos húmedos, Henrietta se sintió en su mejor momento. Ahí, en los ojos de Michael.

\- Estamos defectuosos. –admitió ella- Tú y yo no somos lo que el resto esperaría. _Nosotros_ estamos destinados a estar juntos. –enmarcó una ceja- ¿Feliz?

Michael sonrió con aprobación y antes de darse cuenta, volvió a estar atrapada contra la cama, siendo cubierta por el chico, quien comenzó a retirarse la camisa con total calma.

\- No quise decírtelo, pero escuché cómo tu familia salía corriendo de aquí desde que comenzamos. –descubrió su torso y a ella se fue abriendo el corsé- No creo que vayan a volver pronto.

\- Que lástima… -bromeó, arqueando la espalda para desvestirse mejor.

\- Exacto, pero creo tener algunas ideas… -se retiró el cinturón y comenzó a envolverlo entorno a sus muñecas para inmovilizarla con las manos entre los muslos, a perfecta disposición de él- Que creo que podrían compensar la falta de audiencia.

\- Eres un rey tan considerado. –respondió con sarcasmo, bajando la mirada por el cuerpo masculino.

\- Siempre y cuando sea eso lo que tú desees. –se inclinó sobre ella- Siempre y cuando sea eso lo que desee darte.

Ella contuvo la risa, pero asintió. Si, tenía razón. Así que expuso sus muslos, invitándolo exactamente donde no necesitaba su consideración.

Michael sonrió.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas nocturnas! Juraba que ya había publicado este capítulo ¡Dioses! ¿Cómo es que se me pasó? ¡Dioses!
> 
> Con los góticos voy trabajando relaciones poco “convencionales”, sentimientos más espinosos, dudas, miedos, inseguridades y formas de amar que no entrarían en la norma. Actos que no estarían bajo una luz de aprobación y decisiones muy lejos a lo convencional.
> 
> La realización de Henrietta era inevitable, a lo largo de la historia siempre estuvo orgullosa de sus chicos, con miedo a perderlos y luego orgullosa de cómo habían concluido las cosas a favor de ellos, al punto de apoyar a los pretendientes, siempre y cuando jugasen con sus reglas. Este capítulo era una prueba de cómo sus inseguridades se han dado ante la sensación de abandono y la confianza y seguridad crecieron en ella en relaciones estables. Celos hacia un hermano, lealtad ciega a sus chicos.
> 
> Los reyes góticos deben ser adorados.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna IV


	20. Fragmentos

Mike sabía que estaba siendo valiente y estúpido al mismo tiempo. Porque estaba rompiendo una regla, una que jamás habían tratado o hablado, ni siquiera él entendía por qué, después de haber llegado tan lejos, seguía accediendo a aceptar esas pequeñas… acciones de Pete.

Pero no importaba.

Lo amaba y eso era lo sustancial ¿Verdad?

Pero Pete lo miraba en ese momento como si estuviese loco. A pesar de que no había una sola alma a su alrededor, exceptuando por los otros góticos, pero ellos ya sabían que estaban juntos, así que ¿Cuál era el problema?

\- Este tiene agallas. –comentó Henrietta, pero por alguna razón cuando ella decía “ _agallas_ ” sonaba a algo negativo.

Firkle distorsionó su gesto en una sonrisa sádica que le dio escalofríos. A veces, Mike creía que el pequeño necesitaba una correa para proteger a los otros seres humanos de sus dientes y garras. Michael fue el único que lo saludó con un gesto silencioso que le hizo sentir de la misma especie o dimensión que los góticos frente a él. Eso era un avance.

Pero Pete observaba a su alrededor con fastidio, sin mirarlo.

Así que él respiró y se acercó a su novio – _técnicamente novio-_ , extendiéndole el cuaderno que había llevado hasta ahí.

\- Abandonaste esta libreta en mi casa después de nuestro último encuentro. –explicó.

Henrietta sonrió burlona y Firkle siseó o rio, no estaba seguro. Lo cual, francamente, era estúpido, ellos sabían que Pete y él pasaban tiempo juntos. No había razón para burlarse de algo como eso.

Pete lo atravesó con la mirada e intentó arrebatarle el cuaderno, pero una nueva idea se instauró en la mente de Mike.

\- Te lo devolveré… -explicó, alejando el cuaderno- si me otorgas algo a cambio.

Los otros dos góticos lo miraron con lo que debía ser sorpresa. Michael levantó las cejas con interés. Pero Pete se acomodó en su lugar, con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Pago? –mofó el chico- Eso no es propio de un chico bueno como tú.

Mike miró el cuello de Pete y la gruesa gargantilla que ocultaba la mayoría de las mordidas que le había dado. Por debajo de la camisa lila había más marcas, cientos de señales moradas y otras verdosas, algunas rojizas y frescas.

\- Lo lamento profundamente. –respondió- Pero cuando se trata de ti me es imposible portarme correctamente.

Pete ladeó el rostro pretendiendo no importarle, pero por la forma en que escondía sus gestos detrás del largo mechón de cabello, sabía que debía estar sonrojado.

\- Entonces ¿Qué te parece una visita a el zoológico? –sonrió al ver la reacción de sorpresa en el gótico- Perfecto. –extendió su mano libre- ¿Nos vamos?

Las clases habían terminado y de vez en cuando era bueno hacer algo diferente e impulsivo que incluyese decoro y estar al aire libre.

\- Mi libreta. –ordenó Pete- Devuélvemela.

Pero Mike la guardó en su mochila y lideró el camino hacia la parada del autobús. Y aunque quiso confirmar que era seguido, se contuvo de observar hacia atrás. Aún no comprendía cuál era el problema de Pete con ser vistos juntos, ni siquiera debía ser un problema, se suponía que los góticos no estaban interesados en lo que otros dijeran de ellos y francamente él había visto parejas bizarras, pero ¿Ellos? La gente ni siquiera podía diferenciar sus grupos, mucho menos iban a hablar de ellos. Además, se le hacía extraña la idea de que Pete en serio le importase algo así como las habladurías. Pero más allá de las discotecas, bares y la cafetería a la que iban juntos, Pete no solía estar a su lado y actuaba como si no lo conociera.

Cuando el autobús se detuvo, subió con resignación, dio tres pasos en el interior y escuchó los pasos de Pete atrás de él. Solo entonces se atrevió a mirarlo y sonrió. Pete lo siguió, con las manos ocultas y apretando los labios en un gesto infantil que de seguro no era consciente que estaba haciendo. Mike fue hasta atrás para sentarme y agradeció mentalmente al tener a su novio tomando el puesto junto a él, buscando a tientas su mano para entrelazar sus dedos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

_¿Qué tan estúpido debía ser para alegrarse de un acto tan normal?_

\- ¿Por qué el zoológico…?

\- Te gustan los animales.

Pete asintió.

\- Así que quería entregarte un momento de dicha, tener una cita espontánea antes de que las vacaciones llegues y den comienzo al verano.

Otro asentimiento. Pete cayó contra su hombro y se apretó contra él. Esa acción le sorprendió, pero lo tomó como un premio por llevarlo a un lugar que sabía que amaría. Lejos de South Park, apartado realmente de alguna ciudad, el buen zoológico que seguramente estaría vacío de visitantes entre semanas. Ahí Pete podría relajarse un poco y ambos lograrían pasar un tiempo de calidad fuera de sus casas. Los dedos del gótico apretaban los suyos en ese agarre oculto y si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona hubiese creído que eso era un gesto de preocupación o miedo. Pero eso era imposible en Pete. No, no _sentir_ preocupación o miedo, pero sí demostrarlos. Aun así, no lo presionó, acarició con su pulgar la mano del chico en pequeños círculos, desde la privacidad oculta.

En el zoológico mantuvieron el contacto, los enormes hábitats habían sido adaptados para ser el refugio de animales que habían sido traficados en el pasado, así que carecían de barrotes o rejas y los espacios abiertos eran más para el beneficio de los animales que para los visitantes. Eso pareció gustarle a Pete, que poco a poco dejaba al descubierto su asombro y sincero gusto de encontrarse ahí, viendo osos y leones, elefantes y camellos. No dijo nada en voz alta, solo arrastró a Mike de lugar en lugar, deteniéndose por varios minutos en las barandillas para poder apreciar a cada animal. Pero la falta de una condición atlética saludable hizo que por fin Pete se detuviese en una banca, respirando pesadamente. Así que Mike le compró un helado para que recuperase el azúcar y al mismo tiempo porque sabía que era algo que disfrutaría. Los minutos pasaron silenciosamente, entre pequeños bocados de dulce y la paz que el lugar traía.

\- ¿Está bien para ti estar conmigo… así? –aventuró Pete, tomándolo por sorpresa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

El gótico se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Estás bien con esto?

\- Indudablemente. –lo miró con una sonrisa- Eres mi Reina, quiero que sientas que puedes obtener lo que desees porque yo te lo otorgaré.

Pete frunció el cejo y dio una mordida al helado, tomándose su tiempo para derretir su presa.

\- Lo que sea…

No sonó como una pregunta. En todo caso, parecía que su novio lo estaba considerando y poniendo en duda al mismo tiempo.

\- Lo haces sonar demasiado fácil.

\- Lo es.

\- Podría pedirte algo peligroso o costoso.

\- Si, podrías. –aceptó- Y lo haría, te lo daría.

\- Por eso _suena_ fácil. –Pete dio otra mordida hasta acabarse su helado y se tomó su tiempo en ello- Pero poner en mi la responsabilidad de qué pedirte es algo que no consideras. –se levantó- Demasiada responsabilidad para lo que somos, porque lo que pida conlleva en pensar en tus posibilidades… -movió su rostro para apartar el mechón de cabello- Vamos a ver a los murciélagos.

Él se levantó intrigado, pero volvieron a tomarse de la mano y recorrieron el corto camino a una construcción que simulaba ser una enorme cueva, pero era el hábitat de algunas especies de murciélagos que requerían su propio microclima. Como otras partes del zoológico estaba vacía y las luces tenues solo servían de guía para saber dónde estaban los cristales que permitían ver a los animales.

Las palabras de Pete se fueron metiendo en su mente, deslizándose por cada grieta que podría tener y erosionando sus convicciones. Por norma general no permitía que eso pasaba, se sentía bastante impermeable a las crueles palabras del gótico, pero en esa ocasión no se trataba de respuestas venenosas, sino de un comentario natural y sin malas intenciones. Palabras reales, que rompiendo la ilusión absurda que había estado armando en su mente. Tal vez porque estaban en un ambiente oscuro y solitario o porque el tiempo se estaba acabando y ambos habían evitado la realidad. El verano se acercaba y con ello…

No soportó la incertidumbre. Mike lo atrapó entre sus brazos desde atrás, cerró el agarre entorno a su cintura y lo atrajo a él. Pero Pete no protestó, se sostuvo con fuerza a sus brazos y solo la cercanía le permitió oírlo en el tenue susurro.

\- ¿Qué será de mi si soy consumido por… _esto_? –la mano del gótico tocó la gargantilla que ocultaba sus marcas- ¿Qué pasará si las cicatrices nunca desaparecen?

\- ¿Nunca…? –él había estado creando nuevas, sin permitir que las marcas desaparecieran, hiriéndolo con pasión obsesiva porque eran esos los momentos que derretían la mente de Pete.

\- ¿Qué pasará si siguen ahí cuando _esto_ ya no exista…?

 _Esto_. Tanto tiempo manteniendo una relación, diciéndole que era su Reina, había sido construir en el aire, porque Pete ni siquiera podía ver lo suyo como una relación, sino una cosa pasajera. Peor aún, al gótico le asustaba lo que había entre ambos, como si se hubiese salido de control. Y si Mike lo pensaba, eso tenía sentido, el chico había accedido a salir con él no por amor, sino por química pura. Ni siquiera podía quejarse, aún si lo deseaba.

\- Pete ¿Qué soy para ti?

\- ¿A qué… te refieres…?

\- ¿Soy alguien que te ayuda a satisfacer aquellas necesidades que pocos comprenden? ¿Soy alguien con quien puedes jugar rudo e intenso sin complicaciones? –Mike lo presionó más contra su pecho y apoyó la frente sobre el cabello bicolor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, en parte era bueno no ver el rostro del chico- ¿Alguien que sientes que no te causa verdaderos problemas y con quien simplemente disfrutas la intensidad que fluye entre nosotros? ¿Alguien que no se meterá en tus cosas porque lo has empujado de tu privacidad?  –se sintió temblar, pero continuó, en la oscuridad de su mente y del entorno mismo que los rodeaba ¿Alguien que no te dará problemas a futuro? ¿Alguien que, aunque trates de forma grosera y brusca sabes que tendrá gente que lo consuele dado que es popular? Que puedes empujar, porque será atrapado pero que volverá a ti ¿Aun cuando los otros le ruegan que no lo haga? Y aunque las cosas terminen, no saldrás herido porque te has protegido bien... –y eso último no lo preguntó, ni siquiera fue un verdadero reclamo, solo dijo un hecho que había estado atormentándolo.

Por mucho que hubiese aferrado a Pete, este había logrado ocultarle su corazón. Ni siquiera podían ser novios, tener verdaderas rutinas, eran…

\- Te equivocas… -el gótico murmuró, sin realmente luchar.

La única vez que sonaba vencido… y era para no aferrarse a “ _esto_ ”.

\- ¿Soy alguien que puedes llamar “ _amigo con derecho”_? ¿Lo entendí bien, Pete? Por lo menos creo que podrías llamarme tu amigo ¿No crees…?

Silencio.

Mike contuvo las ganas de reír, de romper su garganta porque obviamente su cuerpo quería rugir de dolor pero su garganta se había cerrado, así que solo le quedaba la risa desesperada. Dios ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué había abierto la boca?

\- Si, lo entendí bien. Los deseos de mi Reina son aquellos que debo cumplir. No te preocupes, porque desde el principio acepté todo esto como el precio para tenerte. –y aún así estaba temblando, aferrándose a Pete como si fuese a desaparecer, como siempre- Pero eso… _Esto_ , termina ahora. No podemos continuar así.

Pete se soltó de él, lo hizo con resignación, sin lastimarlo. Casi hubo delicadeza en su gesto final.

Y se sintió como la apuñalada para destruirlo.

\- Lo sé… -el gótico sonaba vacío, lejano- Desde el inicio tomé ventaja de ti. Y pretendí que podía mantener todo en control.

\- Pete… -lo tomó del brazo para hacerlo girar y mirarlo, pero el cabello del chico, la oscuridad y las propias sombras del gótico le impidieron leerlo- Me gustas, Pete. Te amo. Y quiero que me mires de la misma manera, es la única forma en que esto podría funcionar…

\- …cuando te vayas a la universidad dentro de poco. –completó el gótico- Tú _crees_ que si te amo esto va a funcionar a la distancia. –se soltó y lo miró completamente dolido- Tú _decidiste_ hacer que te amara para que soportara la distancia. –le acusó.

\- ¿Acaso estás asustado de nuestra relación? ¿O estás asustado de que termine abruptamente? –Mike sonrió al ver todos los gestos ocultos que podía notar atrás de ese reproche, dolor y reclamo- Porque estás haciendo una cara de terror, como si hubieses querido que no abriese la boca y te dejara en paz. –dio un paso hacia él, pero Pete retrocedió- No voy a darte más ventajas. Mi Reina, por siempre o jamás. No temporalmente. Esto no es un juego.

\- No me pongas tus condiciones. –Pete levantó el mentón con orgullo- Desde el inicio fui muy claro contigo.

\- Si, pero te lo dije, no puedo ser bueno cuando se trata de ti.

El gótico lo miró y su expresión se fue diluyendo en comprensión y resignación.

\- No vas a ceder… No esta vez… -murmuró Pete- ¿Verdad?

\- Siempre o jamás.

\- Podrías ahogarme si no tengo cuidado. –el gótico lo empujó, apartándolo- ¿Acaso pensaste en eso? Tú no quieres una Reina que servir, quieres un mártir que espere por ti por _amor_. –pasó a su lado- De esos ya tienes en tu séquito de vampiros, no seré otro más.

\- ¡Pete!

Pero este se fue, con resolución camino a la salida, hacia el día, sin mirar hacia atrás, determinado a alejarse de él. Y lo peor de todo es que Mike no tenía el valor para correr a buscarlo, porque tal vez Pete tenía razón.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas nocturnas! No siempre puedes mantener bajo un hechizo a alguien, eventualmente verá lo que haces… y se negará al ritual.
> 
> A veces los dos esperan mantener bajo control al otro y eventualmente, el hechizo se rompe.
> 
> ¿Se dieron cuenta que Mike dejó de hablar tan elaboradamente en el momento en que entró en pánico?
> 
> No había planeado esto, pero “Próspero y Simple” y “Mátame otra vez” tuvieron actualizaciones sin finales felices a la vez. Bueno, considerando que ocurren en el mismo universo ¿Tiene sentido…? Digamos.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna IV


End file.
